Blind vertrouwen
by Ezra D
Summary: Nicole is blind vanaf een ongeluk op haar tiende, toch heeft Perkamentus haar toegelaten op Zweinstein. Dit is haar verhaal.
1. Proloog

_Disclaimer: alle personages die in het verhaal voorkomen en de magische wereld waarin het zich afspeelt zijn van J.K. Rowling. Alleen Nicole, Lucinde, enkele anderen personages en een deel van het plot behoren mij toe._

**Proloog **

Het was een koude januari nacht waarin het stormde en hagelde, er leek geen einde aan het noodweer te komen. De wind blies genadeloos tegen de ramen van het magische ziekenhuis, St. Holisto's Hospitaal voor Magische Ziektes en Zwaktes, aan. In deze kille nacht gaf een vrouw het leven aan haar eerste kind, een dochter. Nicole Ann Bailey.

De helers verzorgenden het pasgeboren kindje en trokken haar, nadat ze haar hadden gewassen, een schattig babyblauw pakje aan voor ze het terugbrachten naar haar trotse ouders. Overmand door emoties hield mevrouw Bailey haar dochter in haar armen en beloofde haar fluisterend, zodat alleen Nicole en haar man het konden horen, dat ze altijd bij haar zou blijven en haar nooit zou laten gaan.


	2. Hoofdstuk 1: Een gelukkig leven

Deel I

**Hoofdstuk 1: Een gelukkig leven**

Van een mooie baby groeide Nicole op tot een mooi meisje; haar schouderlange haar dat lichtjes krulde rustte op haar schouders en was bruin van kleur. De tint van haar ogen was schitterend, hemelsblauw. Haar onschuldige uitstraling maakte haar geliefd bij iedereen die haar kende, of ze haar nu goed kenden of niet. Met de buren hadden Nicole's ouders veel contact; het was een jong stel met een zoon die vier jaar ouder was dan Nicole. Niet dat dat voor hun iets uitmaakte. Nicole en Paul konden het prima met elkaar vinden en trokken regelmatige met elkaar op. Nicole speelde niet veel met meisjesspullen zoals barbies of poppen. Deze lagen meestal te verstoffen in een la op haar kamer. Nicole had niets tegen wedstrijdjes hardlopen of zwemmen, ze was een actief en vrolijk meisje bij mensen die ze kende en vertrouwde. Bij vreemden kon ze nogal stil en verlegen zijn totdat ze hun beter leerden kennen.

Nicole's ouders hadden allebei een baan als schouwer, in de hoogste rang, op het Ministerie van Toverkunst en werkten zeer onregelmatig, ondanks dat groeide Nicole liefdevol op en kwam ze nooit aandacht te kort. Toen Nicole ongeveer drie was overwogen haar ouders nog een kind te nemen, een broertje of zusje voor Nicole waarmee ze kon spelen en delen. Maar toe hun grote spijt waren ze niet in staat nog een kind te verwekken en Nicole bleef enigs kind.

--

"Mam!" riep de inmiddels vijf jarige Nicole vanaf bovenaan de trap naar beneden.

"Voorzichtig liefje," riep haar moeder terug. "Straks val je naar beneden."

Vrolijk denderde Nicole de trap af; vandaag zouden ze met zijn drieën voor het eerst naar een Dreuzelpretpark gaan en Nicole verheugde zich er al weken op.

"Gaan we nu al?" zeurde ze tegen haar moeder, die broodjes aan het smeren was om mee te nemen als lunch.

"Nog niet schatje," antwoordde ze geduldig.

Nicole had duidelijk veel van haar uiterlijk van haar moeder geërfd; ze hadden dezelfde golvende, lichtkrullende bruine haren al was Nicole's haar iets langer en donkerder dan dat van haar moeder en ze hadden dezelfde gezichtvorm. Het enige dat Nicole niet van haar moeder had waren haar ogen, die van mevrouw Bailey waren kastanjebruin en er lag altijd een schittering van plezier in. Mevrouw Bailey, wiens meisjesnaam, Anaëlle de Vries was, was een bijzonder meelevend persoon. Ze stond bekend om haar goed adviezen en stond altijd voor iedereen klaar. Vaak kwamen er mensen uit te buurt naar hun huis voor mevrouw Bailey. Ze ontving hun allemaal hartelijk, luisterde geduldig naar hun problemen en probeerde samen met hun een oplossing te vinden.

Op dat moment verschijnselde meneer Bailey in de woonkamer en Nicole rende door het dolle heen op hem af. Meneer Bailey tilde haar op en zwaaide haar boven zijn hoofd door de kamer terwijl Nicole hardop lachte van plezier.

"Nicholas!" zei mevrouw Bailey waarschuwend.

Meneer Bailey zette zijn dochter weer neer en kuste zijn vrouw gedag. Meneer Bailey's haar was zwart en zijn ogen waren blauw, de kleur die Nicole van hem geërfd had. Nicole had ook zijn lichaamsbouw van hem geërfd; lang en normaal van postuur. Hoewel Nicole graag mensen hielp en goed kon luisteren naar anderen, zoals haar moeder, had ze ook haar vaders vrolijke, grappige en opgewekte persoonlijkheid van hem gekregen. Die persoonlijkheid die ervoor zorgde dat ze liever met Paul, door het bos slenterde en in bomen klom dan roze jurkjes te dragen.

Mevrouw Bailey stopt de broodjes in de tas samen met een thermoskan koffie en een paar pakjes drinken voor Nicole en even later zaten ze in de auto op weg naar het pretpark. Mevrouw Bailey was een kind van Dreuzelouders en was compleet verbaasd geweest toen ze de brief van Zweinstein kreeg en hoorde dat ze een heks was. Haar vader was een volbloed tovenaar uit een voornaam gezin en leerde haar moeder kennen op Zweinstein, het was liefde op het eerste gezicht. Nicole kende geen twee mensen die meer om elkaar gaven dan haar ouders. Ondanks dat ze in de magische wereld woonden maakten haar ouders, op aanraden van de vader en moeder van mevrouw Bailey, nog steeds gebruik van Dreuzelspullen zoals auto's. Hoewel de auto een Dreuzelvoorwerp was viel het Nicole op dat ze nooit in de file stonden, nooit hoefden te tanken en dat, hoeveel spullen ze ook mee namen, de kofferbak nooit vol leek te raken. Ze wist niet zeker of echte Dreuzelauto's ook zo werkten maar maakte dankbaar gebruik van de extra kofferbak ruimte. Na een half uur rijden kwamen ze aan bij het pretpark. Meneer Bailey kocht de entreekaartjes en even later liepen ze onder een grote poort door, het pretpark binnen. Zo onopvallend mogelijk gekleed, in een simpele spijkerbroek en een T-shirt, liepen ze rond in het Dreuzelpretpark. Het was maar goed dat mevrouw Bailey een kind van dreuzels was, ze wist in elk geval hoe ze zich als een Dreuzel moest kleden.

Nicole keek haar ogen uit; er was vlak voor haar een prachtige, grote draaimolen en verderop een gigantische achtbaan die net een looping maakte hoog boven de bomen. Het was duidelijk dat hun niet de enige magische mensen in het park waren; na een goede tien minuten passeerden ze een man in een lang, zwart gewaad die vreemd werd nagekeken door de aanwezige dreuzels. Nicole grinnikte, _die man had in elk geval geen vrouw met Dreuzelouders die hem tegen hield als hij een rok aan wilde trekken, zoals haar vader vanochtend geprobeerd had. _

Ze lunchten op een grasveldje in het park, net als vele anderen mensen, Nicole dronk een pakje melk terwijl haar ouders koffie dronken bij hun broodje gebakken ei. Nicole dronk echt veel melk, veel meer dan haar leeftijdsgenoten, maar ze kon er niets aan doen, ze vond melk gewoon lekker. Ze ging op haar rug liggen en keek naar de wolken boven haar. Nicole vond het altijd leuk vormen te zoeken in de wolken. Er waren vandaag echter niet veel wolken aan de lucht, het was een ideale dag voor een dagje pretpark. Genietend sloot Nicole haar ogen en liet haar gezicht verwarmen door de zon terwijl de grassprietjes op haar wang kriebelden.

Na de middag bezochten ze een goochelshow en moesten alle drie hun best doen niet in lachen uit te barsten toen de goochelaar ten tonele kwam. Het was namelijk een oude vriend die bij mevrouw en meneer Bailey op Zweinstein had gezeten. De dreuzels klapten enthousiast en overal klonken bewonderend gemompel terwijl meneer Bailey zijn best deed niet hardop te gaan lachen toen hij zag dat de goochelstok van zijn oude klasgenoot verdacht veel weg had van een toverstok.

Een paar rijen voor hen sprong een meisje op, ging op haar stoel staan en begon hard te klappen toen de goochelaar zijn assistente met succes liet verdwijnen in een grote klerenkast. Zelfs in het gedempte licht van de zaal kon Nicole zien dat haar haren donkerrood waren en net iets boven haar schouders hingen. Ze kon niet veel ouder of jonger zijn dan Nicole.

"Lily," zei haar vader en glimlachte toegeeflijk om het enthousiasme van zijn dochter.

Het meisje liet zich gehoorzaam weer op haar stoel zakken maar bleef bewonderend doorklappen net als het blonde meisje dat naast haar zat en waarschijnlijk haar zusje was.

--

Een paar weken na het bezoek aan het pretpark begon Nicole met zwemlessen. Al vanaf de eerste les bleek ze er een aangeboren talent voor te hebben; na een paar lessen lag ze al ruimschoots voor op de andere leerlingen. Nicole voelde zich fantastisch en helemaal vrij in het water, ze was een geboren waterrat. Nicole kon het snelste zwemmen van de groep en genoot daar ook van, ze vond het heerlijk zich razendsnel door het water te bewegen. Ook onderwater zwemmen ging haar gemakkelijk af. Al snel had ze alle lintjes gehaald en mevrouw Bailey naaide deze op de rand van de hals van Nicole's badpak. Ze maakte ze zo vast dat ze eruit zagen als bloemen, wat haar moeder vroeger ook voor haar had gedaan. Nicole nam zich voor als ze later een dochter zou krijgen ze hetzelfde voor haar zou doen als haar moeder nu voor haar deed.

Na het behalen van haar zwemdiploma ging ze door met zwemmen om nog sneller en beter te worden. Nicole was niet bang om te verdrinken, dat was wel het laatste dat ze vreesde van alle manieren om dood te gaan. Wel was ze af en toe een beetje bang dat ze in haar slaap dood zou gaan en niet meer wakker zou worden.

--

Nicole droomde, ze zwom in een diep zwembad helemaal naar de bodem. Ze had geen gebrek aan lucht want het leek alsof ze onder water kon ademen. Nicole bereikte de bodem en keek om zich heen, op haar na was het zwembad verlaten. Ze liep haar hand over de witte tegels van het bad glijden en genoot van de rust en stilte. Vreemd genoeg bevonden zich waterplanten in het zwembad. Rustig wiegden ze op en neer door de stroming van het water. Nicole voelde iets langs haar been strijken, ze keer naar beneden en zag en school vissen passeren. Het zwembad was plotseling verander in een oceaan en Nicole bevond zich op de bodem. In het zand lagen allemaal grote schelpen en stenen. Plotseling merkte Nicole dat er iets mis was; het water was niet koud hoewel ze op de bodem van de zee was. Het water was eerder warm, aangenaam warm als een lauw bad. In plaats van dat het langzaam kouder werd, nam de temperatuur in het water steeds verder toe. Het water werd heet en begon te borrelen. Kleine vlammetjes ontstonden op de algen die nu een vreemde, onnatuurlijke rode gloed uitstraalden. Nicole werd bang, het water werd nu echt kokend heet en ze kon geen adem meer halen. Het zeewater begon te verdampen en al snel stond Nicole nog maar tot haar enkels in het water. Het vuur verspreidde zich snel en droogde de laatste plassen op. Nicole kon niets meer zien; ze was omringt door het hete vuur en haar longen vulden zich met de rook waardoor ze begon te hoesten. _Nee_, dacht ze verwilderd,_ ik wil zo niet sterven. Alles liever dan verbranden en verzwolgen worden door de vlammen. _

Met een gil schrok Nicole wakker.

"Rustig maar, er is niets aan de hand. Ik ben bij je," klonk de liefdevolle stem van haar moeder in haar ogen.

Nicole voelde haar nachtjapon tegen haar rug plakken en ook de lakens waren nat van het zweet.

"Mama, ga ik binnenkort dood?" vroeg ze angstig.

"Natuurlijk niet, hoe kom je daarbij?"

Nicole vertelde over haar nachtmerrie en haar moeder stelde haar gerust.

"En jij dan?" vroeg Nicole benauwd.

Mevrouw Bailey's gezicht betrok een beetje maar zei toen kalm: "Ik ben niet van plan binnenkort dood te gaan maar onverwachts kan altijd gebeuren."

"Nee!"

"De dood is niet iets om bang voor te zijn, Nicole." Met haar handen veegde ze een traan van Nicole's gezicht.

"Voorlopig is er niets aan de hand, ga nu maar weer slapen."

Nicole ging weer liggen en sloot haar ogen maar kon de beelden van haar droom niet uit haar gedachten verbannen, het had zo levensecht geleken dat ze het niet zomaar kon vergeten. Mevrouw Bailey bleef bij haar dochter tot ze in slaap viel.

De volgende dag was Nicole weer een heel eind gekalmeerd maar sinds die dag had ze een angst voor vuur en hitte ontwikkelt die ze niet zomaar kwijt zou raken.

--

Nicole was geen opvallende leerling; rustig en zonder problemen liep ze de eerste klassen van de magische basisschool "Het Toverei" door. Tijdens de lessen hadden de leraren eigenlijk nooit last van haar, Nicole was slim en nieuwsgierig en ze leerde met het grootste gemak nieuwe dingen die ze vervolgens nooit meer vergat door haar goede geheugen. In de pauzes speelde ze buiten met een paar goede vriendinnen maar het waren meestal rustige spelletjes; Nicole hield niet van tikkertje of pakkertje waarbij iedereen meedeed en gaf de voorkeur aan een paar goede vrienden boven een groep mensen. Deels vanwege haar eigen verlegenheid bij vreemde mensen, die ze eerst goed wilde leren kennen voor ze hen haar vertrouwen gaf en deels omdat ze liever een paar mensen had bij wie ze altijd terecht kon dan lid was van een groep die haar ineens konden laten vallen als ze andere schoenen aan had dan de rest. Aan zulk oppervlakkig gedoe had Nicole wel zo'n hartgrondige hekel, ze kon mensen die zich zo druk maakten om hun uiterlijk als hun haar niet helemaal perfect zat dan ook niet echt waarderen, al kwamen ze nog zo oprecht over Nicole zag altijd dwars door hun heen.

--

Met Nicole's achtste verjaardag gingen ze een weekje naar een dreuzelpaardenpark. Ze hadden daar een huisje gehuurd, om het huisje lag een stuk afgezet land waar een klein paardje stond. Haar ouders huurden er nog twee paarden bij zodat zij ook paard konden leren rijden. Meneer Bailey klom onbeholpen op zijn rijdier terwijl de campinghulp zachtjes stond te lachen. Mevrouw Bailey zat vroeger voor ze wist dat ze een heks was op paardrijden en klom elegant op de gladde rug van de zwarte merrie. Dinsdagmiddag gingen Nicole en haar ouders voor het eerst een stukje rond de camping rijden. Nicole merkte als snel dat haar paardje nogal koppig en eigenwijs was; toen ze nog maar net de camping af waren liep hij regelrecht naar een boom met laaghangende takken en begon op zijn gemak blaadjes van de takken af te trekken en rustig op te eten.

"Niet doen," lachte Nicole terwijl ze moest bukken om een takken in haar gezicht te krijgen. Gelukkig lukte het haar vader het paardje van de boom weg te trekken zodat ze alsnog een rondje konden gaan rijden. Het was een van de leukste verjaardagen die ze zich kon herinnerden. Toch zou het niet lang meer duren voor er veel dingen zouden veranderen.


	3. Hoofdstuk 2: Ingrijpende veranderingen

**Cicillia, heel ergbedankt voor je reactie en tip :D. Ik heb het in het volgende stuk verbeterd en ik hoop dat het zo duidelijker is. Ik ga mijn verhaaltwee keer in de week posten (op woensdag en zaterdag)tenzij ik veel reacties krijg (dan wordt het 3 keer in de week). dus reageren allemaal.**

**Hoofdstuk 2: Ingrijpende veranderingen **

"Ik ben thuis!" Nicole kwam de kamer binnen gestormd waarbij ze haar schooltas op de trap gooide, die zou ze dadelijk wel opruimen.

"Hoe was het op school vandaag?" vroeg mevrouw Bailey die een appel zat te schillen aan de keukentafel.

"Goed hoor," Nicole nam een stukje appel uit de schaal en nam er een grote hap uit.

Ze verslikte zich en hoestte om te voorkomen dat ze in de appel zou stikken.

"Mijn moeder schilde een appel altijd heel dun en zorgde ervoor dat de schil uit een lange sliert bestond. Als je deze sliet laat vallen vanaf een meter hoogte komt hij op een bepaalde manier op de grond terecht waaruit je een letter kunt halen. Deze letter is de eerste letter van de naam van je ware liefde," lachte mevrouw Bailey bij de herinnering van haar moeders verhaal.

"En wat voor letter kwam er bij jouw uit?" vroeg Nicole gretig.

"Een 'N', zonder twijfel."

"Papa's naam begint met een N," zei Nicole opgewonden. "Denk je dat een appelschil echt weet wie je ware liefde is?"

"Dat kan ik niet met zekerheid zeggen maar het kan geen kwaad het te proberen," grijnsde mevrouw Bailey.

Ze schilde de volgende appel met veel zorgvuldigheid en gaf daarna de kronkelende schil aan Nicole.

"Laat maar vallen en we zullen zien."

Nicole hield de schil een eindje van zich af in haar rechterhand en liet hem toen los. Met een zachte plof kwam hij op de tegels van de keukenvloer terecht en Nicole en haar moeder bogen zich tegelijkertijd overeen.

"Overduidelijk een 'S'," concludeerde mevrouw Bailey.

"Maar ik ken helemaal niemand wiens naam begint met een 'S'!"

"Dat hoeft niets te betekenen, het kan ook dat je diegene die later je geliefde wordt nog niet kent. Ik ben benieuwd wie het gaat worden."

--

Nicole's fijne en zorgeloze leven duurde nog twee jaar voort, tot ongeveer een half jaar na haar tiende verjaardag. Het was onnatuurlijk mistig toen ze op een avond terug naar huis reden vanaf Nicole's opa en oma, de ouders van Anaëlle. Haar vader reed en had al gespeculeerd dat de mist misschien werd door Voldemort, een duistere tovenaar die de laatste tijd steeds meer macht kreeg is het land. De mist zou veroorzaakt kunnen worden door de Dementors die zich aan het vermenigvuldigen waren en zich bij hem hadden aangesloten in plaats van Azkaban, de Tovenaarsgevangenis te bewaken. Dementors waren gruwelijke wezens die alle hoop en het geluk uit hun omgeving wegzogen. Lange gedaantes in zwarte mantels die een paar centimeter boven de grond leken te zweven. De handen van een Dementors waren overdekt met blaren en zweren. Hun gezicht ging bijna volledig schuil achter de kap van hun mantel waardoor er alleen een rond, gapend gat zichtbaar was waarmee een Dementors alle goede dingen uit iemands leven wegzoog. In het ergste geval konden ze je kussen waarbij ze je ziel door hun mond opzogen en je als een leeg omhulsel op de wereld achterlieten zonder ook maar een greintje besef. Door die mist, op die avond, ging het mis wat gevolgd werd door ingrijpende veranderingen waaruit geen terugkeer meer mogelijk zou zijn.

Nicole als haar lievelingsboek; _de kleine zeemeermin_ van Walt Disney, ze kende het verhaal van buiten zo vaak had ze het al gelezen maar ze kon er maar geen genoeg van krijgen. Ook aan de film van _de kleine zeemeermin_ was ze verslaafd, ze had haar ouders bijna tot waanzin gedreven zo vaak had ze de film gezien. Ze kende elke scène, elke dialoog en alle liedjes letterlijk uit haar hoofd, elke beweging kende ze en als ze haar ogen zou sluiten kon ze de film tot in de kleinste details voor zich zien. Nog een paar hoofdstukken en het boek zou uit zijn maar Nicole had nog genoeg tijd, vanaf opa en oma was het zelfs met de magische auto een vol uur rijden. Rustig sloeg Nicole de bladzijde om, zich van geen kwaad bewust. Ze was zo verdiept in haar boek dat ze negens anders op lette. Nicole kon helemaal in een verhaal opgaan en uren lang niets van de buitenwereld meekrijgen.

Onverwacht reed er een tegenligger op hun af, met een veel te hoge snelheid. Hij reed half op de verkeerde rijbaan omdat hij de macht over het stuur verloren had.

"Nicholas, kijk uit!" gilde mevrouw Bailey tegen haar man.

Nicole keek op van haar boek en zag een paar felle koplampen die wel heel erg dichtbij waren. Het licht van de auto verblinde haar en ze kneep haar ogen dicht om ze te beschermen tegen het schelle licht. Meneer Bailey draaide razendsnel het stuur om en probeerde naar de kant van de weg te gaan om een botsing te vermijden maar het was te laat… Het laatste wat Nicole zag waren de koplampen van de auto die op het punt stond tegen die van hun te botsen. Dat was ook meteen het laatste dat ze ooit zou zien.

--

Een paar dagen later kwam ze bij in het ziekenhuis. Verbaasd knipperde ze met haar maar ze zag de witte lakens en het slangetje in haar hand dat naar het infuus leidde niet.

"Gelukkig je bent bijgekomen, je vader zal blij zijn dat te horen," zei een heler, die net kwam aangelopen.

Nicole draaide haar hoofd in de richting waar het geluid vandaan kwam maar ze kon de heler niet zien. Haar hele gezichtsveld was zwart. Eerst drong het niet tot haar door wat er aan de hand was maar toen ze zichzelf ervan had overtuigt dat ze echt haar ogen open had en niet droomde drong de verschrikkelijke waarheid steeds dieper tot haar door.

"… hij is vreselijk ongerust geweest."

De woorden van de vrouw drongen niet tot Nicole door, ze was bang voor de complete duisternis waarin ze zich bevond.

"Nicole, ik ben het. Kun je me horen?" vroeg meneer Bailey zacht.

Nicole had niet gemerkt dat haar vader aan de rand van haar bed zat en ondanks de groeiende angst klonk haar stem verassend vast toen ze antwoord af: "Ja."

Meneer Bailey haalde opgelucht adem maar Nicole wist dat nog niet alles koek en ei was.

"Hoe is het met mama?'' vroeg ze haast onhoorbaar.

Terwijl ze die vraag stelde nestelde zich een gevoel van onbehagen in haar maag. Als er met haar moeder niets aan de hand was zou ze net als meneer Bailey aan de rand van haar bed zitten. Maar ze was er niet.

Meneer Bailey scheen niet in staat zijn antwoord te geven maar stootte en droge snik uit.

"Je moeder heeft het ongeluk spijtig genoeg niet overleeft," fluisterde de heler.

Nicole's binnenste leek in ijs te veranderen, _mama is dood. Ze is er niet meer. Nooit meer zal ze me kunnen knuffelen of me troosten als ik pijn heb. _Nicole kon geen woord uitbrengen maar geluidloos welden er tranen op in haar ogen die via haar wangen naar beneden gleden en op het kussen drupten. In een oogwenk leken haar eigen problemen niet belangrijk meer. Het maakte niet meer uit, niets maakte nog iets uit nu haar moeder haar belofte had verbroken en er niet meer voor haar zou zijn.

Een paar uur later viel Nicole in een onrustige slaap, een paar keer schrok ze midden in de nacht wakker en huilde ze geluidloos. Ze werd al vroeg in de ochtend wakker en dwong zichzelf wakker te blijven zodat ze niet zou verstikken in een van haar vele nachtmerries.

"Ik zie dat je al wakker bent, dat is goed," zei een mannelijke heler. "Er is namelijk iets belangrijks dat ik je moet vertellen. Ik zal je vader even halen dan kan hij je steunen in deze moeilijke tijden."

De heler vertrok en kwam een paar minuten later terug met meneer Bailey in zijn kielzog. Meneer Bailey nam plaats op de rand van Nicole's bed en de heler wende zich tot haar.

"Het zal een grote schok voor je zijn maar door het ongeluk is je gezichtsvermogen ernstig beschadigd. Ik ben bang dat er geen genezing mogelijk is."

Meneer Bailey pakte haar hand vast maar was al van de grootste schok bekomen.

"Dat wist ik al," zei ze droog.

De heler leek even uit het veld geslagen maar had zichzelf al snel weer onder controle.

"We zijn ervan uitgegaan dat je volledig blind bent, klopt dat?"

Nicole knikte, ze vond de manier waarop de heler de vraag stelde nogal bot en ongevoelig maar ze wist zelf ook niet hoe ze die vraag minder pijnlijk moest maken dus ze nam het hem maar niet kwalijk.

"In het ziekenhuis kun je leren hoe je hiermee om moet gaan," bood de heler aan. "Dus als je wilt…"

"Ik doe het liever zelf," onderbrak Nicole hem haastig.

De heler knikte langzaam en wende zich tot meneer Bailey: "Als u ermee akkoord gaat is alles in orde. Als Nicole zich in staat voelt haar problemen zelf aan te pakken moet ze dat vooral doen. Mochten er nog vragen of problemen zijn kunt u altijd langs komen."

--

Twee dagen later was de begrafenis van haar moeder, samen met haar vader zat Nicole in de kerk. Zelf was ze niet zo gelovig maar mevrouw Bailey wilde graag een kerkmis dus luisterden ze beide in stilte naar de muziek. Ondanks dat Nicole weinig op had met de kerk en het geloof was het een mooie mis. Mevrouw Bailey werd op het kerkhof begraven in een mooie, lichthouten kist. Nicole luisterde verdoofd naar de pastoor maar hoorde niet veel van zijn toespraak. Ze kon zich er niet toe zetten te luisteren en merkte ook de geuren van de vele bloemen niet op. Er lagen wel honderden bloemen op de kist van mevrouw Bailey, rode en witte rozen. roze, gele, paarse en blauwe bloemen en nog veel meer kleuren. Veel mensen waren maar de begrafenis gekomen en stonden nu naar de pastoor te luisteren of staarden verdrietig naar de kist. De pastoor sprak nog een paar woorden en wenste hun veel sterkte met hun verlies, voor Nicole waren het allemaal betekenisloze woorden. Ze wist zeker dat het niet goed ging komen, _hoe moest ze immers verder met haar leven zonder diegene waar ze met heel haar hart en ziel van houdt?_

Na de begrafenis gingen meneer Bailey en Nicole naar hun huis en probeerden elke afzonderlijk te bevatten wat er was gebeurt de laatste dagen. Nicole vond op de tast de weg naar haar kamer en ging op haar bed liggen. Voor het eerst liet ze toe dat haar gedachten terug gingen naar de dag van het ongeluk. Ze herinnerende zich nog hoe ze haar lievelingsboek aan het lezen was voor het ongeluk. Nicole ging rechtop zitten en liet haar handen over haar nachtkastje glijden. Ze fronste haar wenkbrauwen toen ze op twee onbekende voorwerpen stuitte. Het eerste was een lange, dunne stok en het andere was een horloge. Nicole klapt haar opvouwbare blindenstok uit en bleef een moment stil zitten met de stok in haar handen. Toen verduisterde haar blik; _nooit van haar leven dat ze met zo'n stok rond ging lopen, ze was nog geen tachtig! Ze had dat ding helemaal niet nodig!_ Nog steeds kwaad vouwde ze de stok weer in elkaar en richtte haar aandacht op het horloge. Nu ze het wat beter betaste voelde ze dat het geen gewoon horloge was maar voorzien van braille in plaats van cijfers. Nicole liet haar vingers over de puntjes glijden maar kon ze niet lezen, daarvoor zou ze eerst het brailleschrift moeten leren. Als door een pijl getroffen schrok Nicole op, _lezen_. Ze zou nooit meer normaal een boek uit de kast kunnen pakken en gaan lezen. Na even zoeken vond ze wat ze zocht; het boek van _de kleine zeemeermin _dat ze in de auto aan het lezen was op de dag van het ongeluk. Triest liet ze haar wijsvinger over verschillende pagina's glijden maar ze voelde niets, een eenzame traan drupte op de bladzijde en veroorzaakte een natte vlek op het papier. Ze zou het boek nooit uit kunnen lezen.


	4. Hoofdstuk 3: Een nieuw begin

Cicillia, wederom bedankt voor je reactie :D

**Hoofdstuk 3: Een nieuw begin**

_Nicole bevond zich in een witte kamer, alle muren waren spierwit geschilderd. Zelfs het plafond en de vloer waren wit. Nergens in de kamer was een deur of een raam. Een witte mist vulde de ruimte en verminderde het zicht. Nicole knipperde met haar ogen om de waas kwijt te raken maar het had niet veel effect. _

"_Wees niet bang, ik ben hier om je te helpen," zei een zachte stem._

_Nicole keek in de richting waar het geluid vandaan kwam en zag een jonge vrouw in een witte jurk enkele centimeters boven de grond zweven, door de grote, witte, engelachtige vleugels die uit haar rug leken te groeien. Haar jurk was net als de kamer helderwit en kwam bijna tot de grond. Het gezicht van de vrouw was jong en vol leven, het leek te stralen. Haar blonde haren golfden licht en zweefden als het waren achter haar aan in plaats van gewoon op haar rug te liggen. Een paar bruine ogen keken vriendelijk op Nicole neer en die voelde haar angst een beetje afnemen. _

"_Wie bent u?" vroeg ze._

"_Mijn naam is Kyra, ik ben jouw beschermengel."_

"_Mijn wat?" zei Nicole ongelovig, ze dacht dat beschermengelen thuis hoorden in verhalen en niet in de echte wereld._

"_Wees niet bang, ik ben hier om je te helpen," herhaalde Kyra. _

_Haar stem was zacht en beschaafd overtuigde Nicole enigszins van Kyra's verschijning._

"_Je mag niet opgeven, je heb nog een prachtig leven in het vooruitzicht waarin je veel tijden van geluk zult kennen. Zowel in vriendschap als in liefde." _

_Nicole's mond zakte open van verbazing._

"_Ik denk dat u de verkeerde voor zich heeft," aarzelde ze._

_Kyra lachte: "Nee, ik weet zeker dat jij degene bent waarover ik moet waken, ik ben al vanaf je geboorte aan je toegewezen." _

_Nicole snoof zacht, waarom kon ze dan de dood van haar moeder niet voorkomen?_

"_Anaëlle's dood was een verdrietige gebeurtenis en als ik ook maar iets kon doen om ervoor te zorgen dat het ongeluk niet zou hebben plaatsgevonden zou ik dat ongetwijfeld doen. Maar ik bezit helaas niet de kracht te oordelen over de levenden en de doden," zei Kyra alsof ze haar gedachte kon lezen._

"_Nicole, ik hou van je. Je mag niet opgeven!" _

_Nicole voelde de tranen in haar ogen verschijnen toen ze de stem van haar moeder herkende._

"_Mama?" fluisterde ze._

"_Ja, ik ben het. Je hoeft niet bang te zijn alles zal goed komen."_

_Nicole keek naar haar moeder en veegde een traan van haar wang. Mevrouw Bailey stond nu ook in de kamer, half verhuld door de dikke mist. Nicole wilde op haar af rennen en haar omhelzen, haar in haar armen sluiten. Maar iets zei haar dat als ze dat deed haar moeder zou verdwijnen. Verscheurd tussen innerlijk verlangen en verstand keek Nicole roerloos naar haar moeder terwijl de tranen nog steeds over haar wangen stroomden. _

_Mevrouw Bailey glimlachte: "Met mij is alles goed, maak je daar maar geen zorgen over. Ik verblijf in het paradijs en hoop slechts dat jij gelukkig zult zijn op aarde. Dat is mijn laatste wens." _

_Nicole snikt en slikte moeizaam._

"_Als jij gelukkig bent ben ik dat ook, wat je ook doet geef nooit op hoe moeilijk het soms ook lijkt. Denkt eraan dat je nooit alleen zult zijn, want overal waar jij naar toe gaat zullen Kyra en ik over je waken. Het is nu tijd om afscheid te nemen. Onthoudt dat ik altijd van je heb gehouden en dat altijd zal blijven doen." _

_De mist werd nog dikker en benam Nicole helemaal het zicht. De stemmen van haar moeder en Kyra verdwenen en plotseling werd alles zwart._

_--_

Nicole zat rechtop in bed en staarde voor zich uit zonder iets te zien.

"Mama," fluisterde ze verdrietig.

Een paar minuten lang zat ze in stilte na de denken over haar droom met haar gezicht op haar knieën en haar armen over haar opgetrokken benen geslagen. Geluidloos drupten de tranen op haar nachtblauwe deken maar daar trok Nicole zich niets van aan. Er was maar een ding dat belangrijk was, maar een feit dat er werkelijk toe deed: haar moeder had geen pijn en was gelukkig in het paradijs. Een stuk rustiger ging Nicole liggen en concentreerde zich op het geluk van haar moeder. Vredig viel ze uiteindelijk in slaap, zoals ze de dag sinds het ongeluk niet meer had kunnen doen. Met een kleine glimlach op haar gezicht leek er al een hoop van de last, die zo zwaar op haar schouder drukte, te zijn weggevallen.

--

Voor het eerst sinds dagen sliep Nicole rustig de hele nacht door zonder om de vijf minuten wakker te schrikken uit nachtmerries. De volgende dag stond Nicole vroeg op en pakte vastberaden haar blindenstok vast. Ze walgde nog steeds van het idee om met die stok rond te lopen maar besefte dat ze geen andere keuze had als ze nog ergens wilde komen in haar leven. Met tegenzin had ze het toegeven, ze had die stok nodig of ze nu wilde of niet. Snel trok ze een spijkerbroek en een simpel shirt aan, ze kon niet eens zien wat ze aantrok maar herinnerde zich haar kleding feilloos en wist zeker dat het shirt dat ze aan had lichtblauw was. Met haar blindenstok liep ze de trap af en merkte dat ze met de stok de diepte van de treden kon voelen. Op de tast vond ze de knop van de voordeur en sloop naar buiten zonder haar vader wakker te maken. Diep ademde ze de frisse ochtendlucht in en zette koers naar de kerk aan het einde van de straat. Langzaam taste ze de weg af en kwam uiteindelijk aan bij een groot hek. Nicole duwde de poort open en stapte het kerkhof op. Ze wist precies waar haar moeder lag; tweede rij links, derde graf. Nicole zakte neer bij de witte grafsteen en streek eroverheen met haar vingers.

_Hier rust __Anaëlle__ Bailey – de Vries_

_Liefhebbende vrouw en geweldige moeder_

_Voor iedereen een bron van troost en inspiratie_

_14 maart 1936 – 25 juli 1971_

Speciaal voor haar had meneer Bailey de tekst ook in braille op de steen laten zetten. Langzaam rolde een traan over haar wang en al snel volgende er meer. Nicole was niet iemand die liet zien dat ze het moeilijk had maar op dit moment deed ze geen poging haar tranen te verbergen. Onverwachts voelde Nicole een hand op haar schouder, ze schrok op omdat ze in gedachten verzonken was. ondanks haar nieuwsgierigheid naar de persoon die achter haar stond draaide ze zich niet meteen om. Enigszins ruw veegde ze met de rug van haar hand de tranen uit haar ogen.

"Wat moet je?" vroeg ze bot.

Degene had nog steeds zijn hand niet van haar schouder afgehaald en schrok ook niet terug van haar harde woorden.

"Ik maakte me zorgen om je," zei Paul.

Paul was de inmiddels viertienjarige buurjongen van de familie Bailey, hun families woonden al hun hele leven naast elkaar en Nicole kende Paul al sinds ze allebei nog klein waren.

Nicole draaide zich nu wel om en stond op waardoor Pauls hand van haar schouder afgleed maar hij streelde even zacht haar bovenarm met zijn duim.

"Het spijt me zo voor je," zei hij zachtjes.

Nicole kon op dat moment niet zeggen wat het voor haar betekende dat hij haar had opgezocht. Haar keel was droog en ze voelde zich niet in staat ook maar een woord uit te brengen. In plaats daarvan veegde ze een verloren traan van haar gezicht en richtte zich op.

"Bedankt dat je hier bent," fluisterde ze.

"Het is niets. Zullen we een stukje gaan lopen?" stelde hij voor.

Nicole knikte zwijgend en even later liepen ze door de hoofdstraat van het dorp. Alles was nog rustig aangezien het pas acht uur 's ochtend was op een zondagmorgen. Veel mensen sliepen nog en alleen het geluid van de vogels verstoorde de stilte die tussen Nicole en Paul hing terwijl ze zwijgzaam naast elkaar voort slenterden. Nicole had geen behoefte om te praten en genoot van de vertrouwelijke stilte tussen hun. Na een kwartier slaakte ze een diepe zucht en wende zich tot Paul.

"Ik voel me veel beter nu, bedankt."

"Kun je me vertellen wat er is gebeurt?"

Nicole verkeerde in een tweestrijd, ze wilde Paul graag vertellen wat er allemaal was gebeurt de afgelopen dagen maar was bang dat als ze eenmaal aan haar verhaal begon ze in huilen uit zou barsten. Uiteindelijk overwon haar wil om met Paul te praten haar gevoel van schaamte om zwakte te laten zien. Kort vertelde ze haar verhaal en hoefde maar een paar keer te stoppen om weer rustig te worden of haar gezicht te drogen.

Paul wist de grote lijn al, dat had meneer Bailey hem en zijn familie al verteld, en dat maakte het voor Nicole gemakkelijker haar verhaal te doen. Hij liet haar rustig uitpraten en onderbrak haar geen enkele keer. Ze waren aangekomen bij een klein parkje en Nicole en Paul gingen in het gras zitten. Om hen heen stonden steeds meer tekenen van leven; kinderen kwamen naar buiten om te spelen en renden elkaar achterna door het gras, een moeder met een jong meisje aan haar hand liep door de straat op weg naar de bakker om brood te halen voor het ontbijt. Nicole voelde haar maag samen trekken van de honger maar ze negeerde had; ze had nog geen zin om naar huis te gaan. Alsof hij haar gedachten kon lezen haalde Paul twee boterhammen tevoorschijn en gaf er een aan Nicole.

"Van thuis meegenomen," verklaarde hij.

In stilte ontbeten ze in het park. Paul legde zijn hand weer op Nicole's schouder maar dit keer duwde ze hem niet weg. Zijn warme aanraking maakte haar kalmer en voelde zo vertrouwd. Het was alsof hij met die ene aanraking een schild om hen heen maakte en voorkwam dat ze nog meer ellende moest doormaken.

Het gesprek met Paul had Nicole goed gedaan, tegen de middag liepen ze terug naar huis en bracht Paul haar naar de voordeur.

"Sterkte, als er iets is waar je over wil praten mag je altijd langs komen."

Nicole knikte ten teken dat ze het begrepen had en Paul omhelsde haar stevig. Na een paar seconden liet hij haar weer los en nam afscheid. Op de tast opende Nicole de voordeur en stapte de koele hal binnen.

Het duurde niet lang voordat de volgende schok kwam, tijdens de lunch die dag.

"Nicole, ik wil je lasten niet groter maken dan ze al zijn maar," meneer Bailey aarzelde even maar ging toen verder: "Ik ben bang dat je niet door kunt gaan met zwemmen."

Voor de zoveelste keer die week moest Nicole slecht nieuws opvangen.

Nicole zuchtte diep en zei: "Ik weet het."

Haar stem trilde amper, hoewel ze het verschrikkelijk vond om niet meer te zwemmen waren er op dit moment belangrijker dingen in haar leven die alle aandacht van haar opslokten. Samen met haar vader probeerde ze haar leven weer op te pakken nadat ze uit het ziekenhuis ontslagen werden. Langzaam maar zeker leerde Nicole om te gaan met haar handicap. Ze voerde vele, lange gesprekken met Paul over haar moeder. Door zijn steun kon ze steeds beter met het verlies omgaan. Af en toe waren er zelfs momenten dat ze ondanks alles gewoon weer met hem kon lachen, net als vroeger. Nicole ontwikkelde een sterkere band met Paul en was blij dat ze iemand aan haar zijde had waar ze altijd terecht kon en op kon bouwen als ze steun nodig had. Haar leven ging met vallen en opstaan maar Nicole was niet van plan op te geven. Vastberaden ging ze aan de slag met haar blindheid, hoewel ze moest stoppen met zwemmen, wat voor haar een ingrijpende verandering was, liet ze zich niet tegenhouden andere normale dingen te doen.

Na een week ging ze alweer naar school, al was het maar om haar gedachten af en toe af te leiden. Haar basisschool was er niet voor opgeleid blinde kinderen te begeleiden maar ze deden hun best Nicole zou goed mogelijk te helpen en leerden haar het brailleschrift.

Nicole leerde met haar stok omgaan en ontdekte nog meer handige toepassingen van haar blindenstok, desondanks vond ze het verschrikkelijk om met een hulpmiddel rond te lopen.

Toen ze op een middag thuis kwam wachtte Nicole een verassing. Haar vader overhandigde haar een netjes, ingepakt cadeautje. Verbaasd pakte Nicole het aan en voelde tot haar verbazing dat het een boek was. _Hoe kan hij me nu een boek geven, ik kan het nooit lezen!_ Nicole legde heb boek op tafel waar het harder neerkwam dan ze bedoelde en probeerde niet te laten zien hoe gekwetst ze was.

"Je hebt het nog niet open geslagen," zei meneer Bailey vriendelijk.

Met tegenzin, om haar vader een plezier te doen, opende ze had boek en voelde tot haar verbazing dat het allemaal puntjes bevatte. Het boek was geschreven in braille.

"Ik weet dat dit je lievelingsboek is en ik vindt dat je de kans moet krijgen het uit te lezen," glimlachte haar vader, die haar stomme verbazing goed opvatte.

Nicole liet haar vingers over de kaft glijden en las de titel: _De kleine zeemeermin_. Een glimlach brak door op haar gezicht. Ze had het dieptepunt van het dal bereikt en ze was er nu voorbij, vanaf dit moment zou het alleen maar beter gaan, bergopwaarts. Tijd heelt niet alle wonden, het gaat erom wat je zelf doet in die tijd. Vol goede moed begon ze aan haar boek, ze las braille nog vrij langzaam maar Nicole had er alle vertrouwen in dat alles goed zou komen.

Na een paar maanden had Nicole haar leven al weer aardig op de rails gekregen tot haar leven voor de tweede keer in een korte tijd een dramatische wending nam en finaal veranderde.


	5. Hoofdstuk 4: Adelyne Amandé

Cicillia, bedankt voor het reageren :D. Zijn er verder eigenlijk nog mensen die mijn verhaal lezen??

Op dit moment zit Nicole in het laatste jaar van de basisschool. In dit stukje wordt ze bijna elf en in september kan ze dan naar Zweinstein.

**Hoofdstuk 4: Adelyne Amandé**

"Nicole, kun je even naar beneden komen?" riep meneer Bailey onderaan de trap.

Zuchtend schoof Nicole haar schoolboek, dat voorzien was van een braillespreuk zodat alles in braille geschreven stond, van zich af en stond op. Ze kon inmiddels thuis een heel eind zelf uit de voeten, haar vader zorgde er zorgvuldig voor dat alles altijd op zijn plaats lag zodat ze nergens onverwachts over zou struikelen. Doordat alles in huis een vaste plaats had kon Nicole zelf haar spullen vinden, zelfs haar borstel had een eigen plek op haar nachtkastje. Behendig liep Nicole de trap af.

"Ik ben in de keuken," hoorde ze haar vader zeggen.

Nicole taste naar de klink van de keukendeur en zodra ze in de deuropening stond kwam haar vader op haar af.

"Ik wil je graag even voorstellen aan een collega van me, Adelyne Amandé,"

Nicole stak beleefd haar hand uit en Adelyne pakte hem aan. Nicole voelde lange nagels in haar vel prikken toen Adelyne haar hand kort schudde en buitengewoon snel weer losliet. Nicole was ook niet van plan haar hand langer vast te houden dan nodig was; er was iets aan die vrouw dat haar niet beviel al kon ze niet precies zeggen wat het was.

"Aangenaam kennis met je te maken, Nicole," zei ze glimlachend met een zoete stem.

De manier waarop ze Nicole's naam uitsprak deed Nicole's nekharen overheid staan maar ze zei er niets van.

"Ik heb het genoegen gehad Adelyne te leren kennen op mijn werk," legde meneer Bailey uit, het was al een tijdje geleden dat Nicole haar vader voor de laatste keer zo vrolijk en gelukkig had gehoord.

Nicole begreep het niet helemaal; _hoe kon haar vader gelukkig klinken als hij in het gezelschap van die heks verkeerde? _Meneer Bailey gaf Nicole toestemming weer verder kon gaan met hetgeen waar ze mee bezig was en stopte daarmee haar gedachtestroom.

"Prettig kennis met u te maken," zei ze beleefd tegen Adelyne, al meende ze er geen woord van, voor ze zich omdraaide en terugliep naar de gang.

Toen ze de keukendeur achter zich sloot hoorde ze Adelyne nog zeggen: "Haar moeder had dreuzelouders toch?"

Boos liep Nicole met twee treden tegelijk de trap op, terug naar haar kamer. Ze mocht Adelyne nu al niet meer en ze kende haar nog geen vijf minuten. Zo te horen had Adelyne ook niet veel op met Nicole op maar dat kon haar niet zoveel schelen. Nicole liet zich achterover op bed vallen en dacht na, het korte gesprek had haar daarvoor in elk geval genoeg stof voor gegeven.

--

Hoewel Nicole niets kon zien probeerde ze zich altijd een gezicht voor te stellen bij een persoon zodat ze in elk geval enig idee tegen wie ze sprak, zo kwam het dat ze haar vader de volgende dag vroeg hoe Adelyne eruit zag. Adelyne was een vrouw van rond de dertig en had blonde pijpenkrullen die tot op haar schouders hingen. Haar gezicht was een beetje bleek en had harde lijnen. Haar ogen waar het meest opvallende; ze waren blauw maar niet het soort blauw dat Nicole's ogen waren geweest, haar ogen waren ijsblauw waar de hardheid duidelijk zichtbaar in was. Nicole had haar oogkleur verloren een maand nadat ze blind was geworden. Nu waren haar ogen melkachtig wit, en slechts moeilijk te onderscheiden van haar oogbol, in plaats van het heldere blauw dat ze vroeger waren geweest.

Het ontging Nicole niet dat Adelyne de daaropvolgende weken vaker op bezoek kwam dan nodig was voor haar werk. Op een regenachtige middag in november een paar weken voor Nicole's elfde verjaardag stelde Adelyne haar dochter aan Nicole en meneer Bailey voor. Haar naam was Serina en de gelijkenis met haar moeder was treffend; ze leek in alle opzichten op haar, niet alleen qua innerlijk maar ook qua uiterlijk; haar lange haren waren stijl en licht blond. Ze reikten tot een stuk over haar middel en verdienden het in haar ogen minstens vijfentwintig keer per dag in de spiegel bekeken te worden. Haar ogen waren ook ijsblauw, waar de kilte gewoon vanaf straalde zonder een spoortje gevoel. Buitenstaanders zouden haar misschien knap vinden maar Nicole merkte al snel dat haar innerlijk verrot was en wist dat niemand daar lang doorheen zou kunnen kijken.

Een paar avonden later zat Nicole 'gezellig' met haar vader, Adelyne en Serina aan tafel te eten. Nicole wist dat dit etentje niet voor niets zou zijn en werkte met tegenzin haar gebakken aardappelen naar binnen. Ze voelde helemaal niets voor dit soort etentjes, laat staan dat ze vrijwillig in het gezelschap van Adelyne en Serina wilde verblijven.

Nicole's vermoedens waren juist want even later stonden meneer Bailey en Adelyne allebei op. Ze wisselde even een liefdevolle blik met elkaar uit voor ze hun beide dochters het nieuws gingen vertellen.  
" Adelyne en ik hebben besloten volgende maand te gaan trouwen," zei haar vader stralend. "We kunnen met zijn allen weer een gezin vormen."

Nicole's mond viel open van verbazing en afschuw. Ze wilde iets zeggen om haar ongeloof te uiten maar de woorden bleven in haar keel steken.

"Jullie kunnen het vast goed met elkaar vinden," zei Adelyne tegen Nicole en Serina die ook niet in staat leek te zijn een zinnig woord uit te brengen. "Aangezien jullie ongeveer even oud zijn klikt het vast tussen jullie," ging Adelyne vrolijk verder.

Nicole voelde dat Serina naar haar keek en ze zuchtte onhoorbaar; _dit kon haar vader toch niet menen? _

Helaas ging het plan wel door, de bruiloft werd voltrokken op twintig december en Adelyne trok samen met Serina de volgende dag al bij hen in. In de eerste week werden er zoveel verandering in en om het huis aangebracht dat Nicole er geen een plek meer van herkende; de banken in de woonkamer werden vervangen en op een andere plaats teruggezet, de keukentafel verschoof naar het midden van de keuken en zelfs het servies in de kastjes werd opnieuw ingericht. Dit zorgde voor Nicole voor een hoop problemen, de oude inrichting was ze gewend en ze kon er blind haar weg doorheen vinden maar nu alles op een andere plaats stond liep Nicole af en toe tegen meubelstukken aan waarvan ze nog niet gewend was dat ze er stonden. De enige plek die haar vertrouwd was, was haar eigen slaapkamer die Adelyne vreemd genoeg gespaard had. Adelyne piekerde er niet over om alles terug op zijn oude plaats te zetten, ze werd alleen maar boos op Nicole toen ze per ongeluk de nieuwe vaas, die er de vorige dag beslist nog niet had gestaan, van de eettafel stootte terwijl het haar nog geen twee seconde koste hem met magie te repareren.

--

"Opstaan!" gilde Adelyne maar boven om Nicole te wekken.

Chagrijnig draaide Nicole zich om op haar andere zijde; ze was al meer dan een uur wakker maar had geen zin langer in het gezelschap van haar stiefmoeder door te brengen dan absoluut noodzakelijk was. Ze zuchtte omdat ze het nu niet langer meer kon rekken en stond op. Na een snelle douche trok ze haastig een handige broek en een simpel shirt aan voor ze naar beneden liep. Zodra ze de keuken binnen kwam rende er een klein wezentje op haar af.

"Goede morgen juffrouw, wat wilt u als ontbijt?" vroeg een huiself met een hoge piepstem.

"Ik heb huiselfen aangeschaft om het schoonmaken in huis wat te vergemakkelijken," glimlachte Adelyne nep. "Er zijn immers dingen die belangrijker zijn en meer aandacht eisen dan koken en schoonmaken," ging ze onverstoorbaar verder.

Nicole onderdrukt de neiging haar neus op te halen, _jij gaat je extra vrije tijd alleen maar besteden aan je uiterlijk en meer rond commanderen dan je al deed, _dacht ze bitter. Desondanks ze hield wijselijk haar mond en knikte alleen maar. Nicole hoopte nog dat haar vader de huiselfen weg zou sturen maar die hoop werd snel de grond ingeboord toen meneer Bailey thuis kwam. Hij vond het juist een geweldig idee huiselfen in huis te hebben wat Nicole's humeur er niet beter op maakte.

--

"Weet je," zei Adelyne op een ochtend bij het ontbijt tegen meneer Bailey. "Misschien is het verstandig dat Nicole binnenkort een stuk van haar haren af laat knippen."

Nicole schrok op en liet de lepel met yoghurt die ze net in haar mond had willen steken kletterend op haar schaaltje vallen.

"Nicole," zei haar vader waarschuwend voor hij zijn aandacht weer op Adelyne richtte. "Waarom?" vroeg hij verbaasd.

"Dat is voor haarzelf veel makkelijker," zei ze alsof het zo helder als glas was.

Nicole's haar kwam inmiddels tot haar middel en ze wilde de lengte graag zo houden.

"Nee!" zei ze daarom ook resoluut tegen Adelyne.

De glimlach smolt van Adelyne's gezicht weg en maakte plaats voor een valse grijns.

"We zullen nog wel eens zien," siste ze zacht zodat meneer Bailey haar niet kon horen. "Er is toch geen jongen de jouw wil, je zal nooit een vriendje krijgen dus maakt het ook niet uit of je haar lang of kort is."  
Ze plakte haar nepglimlach weer op haar gezicht en lachte verleidelijk naar meneer Bailey, die bedenkelijk keek.

"Het is Nicole's eigen keuze en als zij geen last heeft van haar lange haar zie ik geen reden het eraf te knippen. Ik vind het wel mooi nu het wat langer is," antwoordde hij uiteindelijk.

Nicole glimlachte dankbaar naar hem en tegenover haar stond Adelyne's gezicht op onweer maar dat merkt haar vader niet omdat hij alweer verder ging met zijn ontbijt.

--

Nicole's volgende aanvaring met Adelyne was al een paar dagen later en ging over het bezit van zuiver bloed. Adelyne was van mening dat een heks of tovenaar met zuiver bloed meer waard was dan iemand die niet vanaf een oud tovenaarsgeslacht afstamde.

"Het is niet meer dan normaal dat een volbloedtovenaar meer waard is dan halfbloeden en Dreuzels," zei Adelyne met een verheven stem. "Bij dieren is dat niet anders; een rashond is kostbaarder dan een walgelijke kruising."

"Ja," snoof Nicole schamper. "Ondanks dat het zuivere ras bijt en krabt als je te dicht in de buurt komt terwijl de ander vriendelijk en trouw is."

"Betekent dit dat je trots bent op je moeder ook al was ze het niet waardig in de toverwereld te worden toegelaten?"

Op dat moment knapte er iets in Nicole, ze was al lang niet meer zo boos geweest, ze kon zich niet eens meer herinnerden tegen wie ze voor het laatst op deze manier geschreeuwd had.

"Hou je mond!" gilde ze.

De glazen die op tafel stonden voor bij het avondeten dat bijna klaar was begonnen te trillen en spatten toen een voor een uit elkaar waarbij de scherven door de keuken vlogen. Adelyne dook gillend weg en wist op het nippertje een stuk glas te ontwijken. Voordat een scherf zich in het keukenkastje kon boren veranderde hij onverwachts in water dat in druppels op het aanrecht neerkwam. Meneer Bailey verschijnselde in de keuken en keek van Nicole naar Adelyne en weer terug. Blijkbaar had hij niets gehoord van hun woordwisseling en hij begon de plasjes water, die overal over de keukenvloer verspreidt lagen, te drogen met warme lucht uit zijn toverstok. Hij ging ervan uit dat Nicole's woede uitbarsting een ongeluk was geweest en deed verder geen moeite de reden ervan te achterhalen.

Die avond lag Nicole in bed te denken over haar woede uitbarsting, _hoe kon het dat die vrouw haar zo razend kon maken? _Ze snapte er zelfs niets van. Adelyne had gezegd dat Nicole koppig en eigenwijs was en dat ontkende Nicole niet; ze wist van zichzelf dat ze zich ergens goed in vast kon bijten als ze wilde. Niet alleen het gedrag van haar stiefmoeder en stiefzuster zat Nicole dwars, ze ergerde zich ook aan de houding van haar vader. Sinds hij met Adelyne getrouwd was leek zijn eigen mening totaal verdween, alsof zij het uit hem had weggezogen. Het was duidelijk dat haar vader en zij van elkaar vervreemden door de komst van Adelyne. Ze deden veel minder vaak dingen samen en het avondeten, dat vroeger zou gezellig was geweest, was nu een ware hel geworden. De voortdurende kritiek van Adelyne begon Nicole op haar zenuwen te werken. Het enige wat ze kon doen was hopen dat zij en haar vader zouden gaan scheiden en Adelyne vertrok naar een plaats hier heel ver vandaan.


	6. Hoofdstuk 5: Tegenpolen

Bedankt voor je berichtje Cicillia :D

Bij deze het laatste stukje van Nicole's leven voor Zweinstein. Enjoy.

**Hoofdstuk 5: Tegenpolen **

Nicole's relatie met Serina was niet veel beter; Serina was arrogant en liet Nicole zoveel mogelijk links liggen. De eerste dagen probeerde Nicole nog toenadering te zoeken maar ze gaf de hoop dat Serina en zij beste vriendinnen zouden worden al snel op.

Nicole lag rustig op haar bed huiswerk te maken toen ze Serina met veel kabaal thuis hoorde komen. Er kakelde nog een stem boven die van Serina uit, wat een hele prestatie was. Nicole hoorde nog meer stemmen en schoof met een zucht haar boek aan de kant, met al die herrie kon ze zich toch niet concentreren. Vroeger had ze daar geen last van, als ze aan het lezen was kon niets of niemand tot haar doordingen. Zelfs nu ze braille las konden maar weinig mensen haar terug naar de realiteit brengen. Helaas was Serina daar een van. Met haar hoge, doordingende stem, waar Nicole zich mateloos aan kon irriteren.

"Ja, het was echt verschrikkelijk," hoorde ze Serina zeggen.

Nicole draaide met haar ogen, een gewoonte die ze nog steeds niet had afgeleerd. _Ze zal wel weer een nagel gebroken hebben_, dacht Nicole schamper,_ die meid moest echt haar prioriteiten opnieuw stellen._

Ze hoorde Serina en nog een paar mensen de trap oplopen en even later vloog haar deur open en botste tegen de muur waar hij nog net geen gat veroorzaakte.

"Hey," Serina stapte ongevraagd Nicole's slaapkamer binnen zonder ook maar even de moeite te nemen te kloppen.

"Wat moet je?" vroeg Nicole bot.

Ze had helemaal geen zin om met Serina te praten.

"Mijn vrienden zijn op bezoek en ik wil niet dat jij ons komt storen. Dus blijf uit mijn buurt," zei ze kil.

"Alsof ik zin heb om met jouw zogenaamde vrienden rond te hangen. En ik doe niets liever als zo ver mogelijk bij jouw uit de buurt blijven," zei Nicole koeltjes.

"Je ziet maar," Serina draaide zich om, waarbij ze haar haren met een flinke zwaai naar achteren zwaaide, en trok de deur achter zich dicht.

Het verbaasde Nicole dat Serina de deur achter zich had gesloten, ze liet hem vaak genoeg open staan zodat Nicole van haar bed op moest staan om de deur zelf dicht te maken.

Nicole ging weer op haar buik liggen; ze was overeind gaan zitten toen Serina haar kamer binnen kwam vallen. Zwijgzaam vroeg ze zich af hoe iemand in hemelsnaam zo oppervlakkig en gemeen kon zijn. Langzaam werd het buiten donker en kwam de zon steeds dichter in de buurt van de horizon. Een paar minuten later hoorde Nicole weer een hoop opschudding; Serina en haar vrienden kwamen weer de gang op en liepen, met onnodig veel gekraak en gestamp, de trap af. Een moment later liet Serina haar "vrienden" door de voordeur uit en Nicole draaide zich om zodat ze op haar rug kwam te liggen. Het boek dat ze aan het lezen was lag vergeten naast haar. Ze legde haar armen achter haar hoofd en sloot haar ogen. Ze had nog steeds geen verklaring kunnen bedenken waarom Serina nu eenmaal Serina was.

--

Nicole zat in de tuin met haar rug tegen de grote appelboom die bij hun in de achtertuin stond. Het gras was aangenaam zacht en Nicole zat de laatste dagen steeds vaker buiten om rustig na te kunnen denken in de schaduw van de boom. Een briesje streek door de takken en liet de bladeren zacht ritselen. Naast haar klonk een zachte plof, nieuwsgierig streek ze met haar handen over het gras tot ze op de zachte vrucht stuitte en glimlachte. Ze pakte de appel op en wreef hem op om het zand er vanaf te halen. Dat ze daarbij haar driekwart spijkerbroek een beetje vies maakte deerde haar niet. Tevreden zette ze haar tanden in de appel en beet er een stuk uit. Loom haalde een takje uit haar haren dat ze op haar hoofd voelde vallen.

"Hey Nicole, hoe gaat het?"

Verbaasd hief Nicole haar hoofd op en maakte zich los van de stam toen ze haar naam hoorde.

"O, hallo Paul, " zei Nicole vrolijk.

Sinds ze blind was herkende ze mensen aan hun stem en kon aan de hand daarvan iedereen die tegen haar sprak wel herkennen.

"Met mij gaat het prima en met jouw?"

"Bij mij gaat alles van zijn leie dakje, ik mag niet klagen," grijnsde hij.

Paul maakte wel vaker een praatje over de heg maar meestal slenterden ze samen door de straten van het dorp. Nicole kende Paul al haar hele leven toch had ze nooit meer voor hem gevoeld dan een sterke vriendschap. Hij was gewoon een jongen waar ze goed mee overweg kon, die bovendien heel volwassen was voor zijn leeftijd en Nicole altijd hielp als ze hem nodig had. Hij had haar vooral veel geholpen toen haar moeder net was gestorven en ze blind werd, sindsdien was de band tussen hen nog sterker geworden. Zelfs nu nog was Paul de eerste waar Nicole mee ging praten als ze het moeilijk had.

"Hoi Paul," zei Serina, die langs kwam gelopen.

Haar toon was flirterig en ze wiegde overdreven met haar heupen. Veel te overdreven om natuurlijk over te komen. Nicole wist zeker dat Serina niet zomaar toevallig de tuin in kwam nu Paul er was. Ze had al een paar dagen het gevoel dat Serina verscheidende poging ondernam om met Paul te praten.

"O, hallo Serina," zei hij met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen.

Toen Serina even niet keek rolde hij verveeld met zijn ogen op hetzelfde moment dat Nicole dat ook deed. Paul grijnsde even kort.

"Nou, ik ga er maar weer eens vandoor," zei Paul onverwachts.

Nicole kreeg de indruk dat hij niet langer in Serina's aanwezigheid wilde zijn dan nodig was. Paul verdween snel naar binnen en Serina keek nog even naar de deur waardoor hij verdwenen was. Ze knipperde verbaast met haar ogen, alsof ze niet kon bevatten wat er zojuist was gebeurd, maar wende zich toen tot Nicole en sprak tegen haar zonder haar aan te kijken.

"Je moet binnen komen, het eten is klaar," zei ze toonloos.

Zuchtend stond Nicole op om naar binnen te gaan; ze had helemaal geen zin om te gaan eten met haar "familie". Tegen de tijd dat Nicole rechtstond was Serina al vertrokken naar de keuken zonder ook maar op Nicole te wachten of haar hulp aan haar aan te bieden. Niet dat Nicole dat zou willen, maar toch, het was wat de meeste beschaafde mensen zouden doen.

--

Zoals Nicole wel vaker deed de laatste dagen lag ze op haar rug in de tuin. Onverwachts hoorde ze mensen praten aan de andere kant van de heg, onwillekeurig kromp haar maag samen toen ze de stemmen van Serina en Paul herkende.

"En ik vroeg me af of je een keer met me uit wilde?" hoorde ze Serina zeggen.

_Wat! _wilde Nicole gillen maar ze sloeg op tijd haar hand voor haar mond om het geluid te smoren. _Hoe kon Serina ook maar proberen Paul in te palmen? _Nicole en Paul waren het erover eens dat Serina een verwende aanstelster was en Nicole wist zeker dat hij zich nooit door Serina zou laten verleiden.

"Het spijt me maar ik heb de komende weken weinig tijd."  
_Een vaag, ontwijkend antwoordt_, dacht Nicole, _yes! _Ze had moeite niet in juichen uit te barsten, _er was in elk geval één jongen die Serina nooit zou kunnen krijgen. _Ze wist wel dat Paul niets voor Serina voelde maar ze was toch opgelucht dat hij niet met haar uit zou gaan.

"Is dit vanwege Bailey's dochter?" vroeg Serina schijnbaar achteloos maar Nicole hoorde de kille woede in haar stem.

Serina had de gewoonte nooit Nicole's naam uit te spreken, daarom vermeed Nicole het ook koppig om Serina tegen haar te zeggen. Eigenlijk hadden ze elkaar nog nooit bij hun voornamen aangesproken en Nicole had geen intentie daar verandering in te brengen.

"Nicole heeft hier niets mee te maken, we zijn gewoon _vrienden_," zei Paul met nadruk op het laatste woord, zijn toon klonk geërgerd.

"Aha," snoof Serina, ze geloofde er duidelijk geen woord van. "Ik zie dat ik een vergissing heb gemaakt; je bent het helemaal niet waard om mee om te gaan. Laat staan dat ik nog met je uit wil," zei ze boos.

Paul haalde onverschillig zijn schouders op en zei: "Het maakt mij niet uit hoe je over me denkt. Ga je gang, speel lekker verder, maar ik heb hier geen zin in."

Serina draaide zich kwaad om en stormde het grasveld af terwijl Paul haar grijnzend nakeek.

Even later kwam hij de tuin ingelopen en plofte naast Nicole in het gras neer.

"Hey," zei hij om te laten weten dat hij er was.

"Leuk gesprek gehad met onze dramakoningin?" vroeg Nicole, zonder haar ogen te openen.

"Ja, geweldig," zei Paul sarcastisch.  
Nicole glimlachte: "Enig idee waarom ze zo onuitstaanbaar is?"

"Totaal niet."

Nicole's glimlach werd breder, Paul was de enige die ze echt vertrouwde op dit moment. Haar vader was veel te druk bezig met zijn eigen leven, zijn werk en Adelyne. Daar ergerde Nicole zich nog het meest aan, hij bracht veel meer tijd door met Adelyne dan met haar. Verder moest ze constant Serina's kleine pesterijtjes negeren, wat net zo vermoeiend was als ertegenin gaan. Nicole rekt zich uit en ging ook rechtop zitten. De rest van de avond bleef ze met Paul in de tuin tegen de appelboom zitten. Ze praten over van alles en nog wat, waarbij Nicole regelmatig de slappe lach had. Beiden negeerden ze Serina, die hun vanaf een afstand genade sloeg met een jaloerse blik in haar ogen.

--

Een paar dagen later had Serina al een nieuw slachtoffer gevonden; de jongen van een paar huizen verderop. Ze liepen hand in hand door de straat en zoenden alsof hun leven er vanaf hing als er iemand in de buurt was of naar hen keek. Haar vader vertelde haar dat Serina en de jongen en zo ver mogelijk bij elkaar uit de buurt bleven als ze alleen waren. Nicole kon niet anders als voldaan concluderen dat hun relatie op niets gebaseerd was en ze alleen maar toneelspeelden. Ze kon er wel om lachen, ze voelde geen moment de verleiding Serina's voorbeeld te volgen en het ene vriendje na het andere te verslijten. Nicole was meer een dromer, ze droomde van ware liefde die gebaseerd was op wederzijds respect, vertrouwende en genegenheid. De poppenkast tussen Serina en haar 'vriendje' duurde niet lang, want na een paar weken had Serina het alweer uitgemaakt en het aangelegd met de zoon van de snoepwinkel aan het einde van de straat.

In de drie maanden waarin Nicole Serina nu kende verbaasde ze er zich nog steeds over hoe snel ze van vriendje kon wisselen. Als iemand zo snel zijn relatie weg kon gooien en een nieuwe kon beginnen kon het alleen maar betekenen dat het niets voorstelde. Nicole walgde van Serina's gedag maar ze scheen er zelf geen problemen mee te hebben. Nicole sloeg de bladzijde van haar boek om, waardoor haar concentratie even verstoort werd. Nu ze even niet meer las luisterde ze naar de geluiden die kwamen uit de kamer naast die van haar. Nicole hoorde dat de radio aanstond en Serina overdreven giechelde. Serina was wel de laatste die voor haar plezier een boek open zou slaan en een stuk zou gaan lezen. Voor Nicole waren er geen illusies meer mogelijk; Serina en zij waren precies het tegenovergestelde. Ze beloofde zichzelf in stilte dat ze nooit zoals Serina zou worden. Ze zou er hoe dan ook voor zorgen dat ze zich geen één seconde als Serina gedroeg. Nicole was blij dat ze qua uiterlijk totaal niet op elkaar leken en op het eerste gezicht niets gemeen leken te hebben. Niemand die hun voor de eerste keer samen zag kon zien dat ze familie van elkaar waren, daarvoor verschilden ze teveel en dat wilde Nicole graag zou houden. Door de aangeboren verschillen en Nicole's keuze haar wereld zo ver mogelijk van die van Serina vandaan te houden zouden ze altijd tegenpolen van elkaar zouden blijven.


	7. Hoofdstuk 6: De brief

Bedankt Cicillia :D. Ik post gewoon koppig verder :P. Het volgende stukje alweer, enjoy.

Deel II

_Jaar 1 _

**Hoofdstuk 6: De brief **

Het was inmiddels zomervakantie en Nicole zat rustig, alleen te ontbijten toen ze een uil naar binnen hoorde vliegen. Hij lande recht voor haar kom cornflakes maar stootte hierdoor wel de melkkan om. De uil stak zijn poot naar Nicole uit zodat zij de brief, die om zijn poot zat, los kon maken. Nicole taste naar zijn scherpe klauwen en haar hand stuitte tegen de brief, voorzichtig maakte ze hem los en probeerde tegelijkertijd te voorkomen dat de ontbijttafel een nog grotere bende zou worden.

Toen ze de envelop los had voelde ze dat het er twee waren. De eerste was geschreven met groene inkt maar aan de tweede envelop voelde Nicole iets vreemds; de envelop was voorzien van braille en Nicole las haar eigen naam en adres. Haar hart bonsde in haar keel terwijl ze de zegel op de achterkant betaste. Ze opende de brief en voelde dat die ook in braille geschreven was:

_Geachte juffrouw Bailey,_

_Het is mij een genoegen u een plaats aan te bieden op __Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. Bijgaand vindt u een lijst met de verplichte literatuur en andere benodigdheden voor het eerste jaar (tevens geschreven in braille)._

_Het schooljaar zal beginnen op 1 september, gelieve voor 31 juli per uil te reageren. Verder zult u uw treinkaartje in de envelop aantreffen._

_Gezien uw gebrek aan gezichtsvermogen zijn er al verschillende maatregelen getroffen om uw verblijf op Zweinstein toch zo aangenaam mogelijk te maken._

_Hoogachtend,_

_Albus Parcival Wolfram Bertus Perkamentus, schoolhoofd_

_PS: Naar mijn hoop staan er geen fouten in deze brief waardoor u een lagere dunk van mij zou kunnen krijgen. Het is namelijk een feit dat ik het brailleschrift niet feilloos beheers._

Met een verblufte glimlach legde Nicole de brief neer, ze was toegelaten op Zweinstein! Al sinds ze klein was had ze hiervan gedroomd maar ze dacht dat ze die droom moest laten varen toen ze blind werd. Hoewel haar verstand de mooie dagdroom allang uit haar hoofd wilde verbannen blijf er in haar hart altijd een sprankje hoop flikkeren dat de brief zou komen. Het stuk perkament werd uit haar handen getrokken en even later klonk Serina's spottende stem in haar oren.

"Als die brief speciaal voor jouw is kan er nooit veel boeiends in staan," zei ze gemeen.

Ze smeet de brief terug op tafel en bekeek de andere envelop die de uil had gebracht. Ze schuurde hem snel en ongeduldig op en las hem vlug over. Vervolgens maakte ze een vreugde dansje door de keuken.

"Ik ga naar Zweinstein. Ik ga naar Zweinstein. Ik ga naar Zweinstein...," zong ze luid.

"Ik heb toevallig ook een brief van Perkamentus gekregen," zei Nicole geïrriteerd terwijl ze boos opstond.

"Jij?" vroeg Serina verbaasd. "Waarom zou hij jouw toelaten op Zweinstein?" vroeg ze zich hardop af zonder ook maar acht te slaan op het feit dat Nicole vlak naast haar stond en elk woord verstond.

Nicole merkt dat ze haar brief onbewust steviger vastgreep en hem onwillekeurig een beetje verkreukelde.

"O, ik weet het al," kierde Serina vrolijk. "Of Perkamentus heeft medelijden met je of je staat hier te plekke alles te verzinnen en glashard te liegen. Je hebt helemaal geen brief gekregen of wel?" lachte ze.

"En wat is dit dan?" vroeg Nicole terwijl ze kwaad met haar brief wapperde, die ze nog altijd stevig in haar hand hield, en er onopgemerkt een paar scheurtjes in veroorzaakte.

"Dat," snoof Serina minachtend. "Hoe moet ik dat weten. Het interesseert me echt niet wat al die, voor mij onbekende mensen, aan jouw te schrijven hebben," wuifde ze Nicole's woorden weg.

Voor dat Nicole ertegenin kon gaan kwam haar vader haastig de trap af gelopen.

"Wat is hier allemaal aan de hand?!" vroeg meneer Bailey boos. "Ik kon jullie helemaal boven horen schreeuwen."  
"Ik ben toegelaten op Zweinstein!" riep Serina opgewonden, zijn boze woorden negerend.

"En ik ook," voegde Nicole er harder aan toe dan ze bedoelde.

Fronsend nam haar vader de brief van haar over en staarde er peinzend naar. Met een simpele spreuk zette hij het brailleschrift om in gewone woorden en las de brief vlug door.

Nicole wachtte gespannen af; ze had zijn toestemming nodig om naar Zweinstein te kunnen. Als hij het haar verbood…

Meneer Bailey zag dat zijn dochter hem verwachtingsvol aankeek en glimlachte: "Natuurlijk mag je gaan."  
Een glimlach brak door op Nicole's gezicht, maar Serina deelde haar opluchting niet. Nicole trok zich niets van haar aan, zelfs met Serina zou haar leven op Zweinstein fantastisch worden. Dat wist ze zeker.

--

Adelyne maakte geen bezwaar tegen het vertrek van Nicole. Nicole merkte aan Adelyne's doen en laten dat ze het geweldig vond dat ze straks het grootste deel van het jaar alleen was met meneer Bailey, waar ze zich nogal aan ergerde.

Om alle spullen die op de lijst stonden te kunnen kopen moesten ze naar de Wegisweg. Ze gingen met behulp van brandstof door de openhaard en kwamen midden op de drukke winkelstraat weer uit het haardvuur gevallen. Meneer Bailey trok Nicole en Serina overheid, aangezien hij en Adelyne de eigen waren de hun evenwicht hadden kunnen bewaren toen ze door de verschillende schoorstenen tolden.

Met zijn vieren slenterden ze door de straten en bekeken verschillende winkels.

Ze kochten de benodigde boeken en gewaden voor Nicole en Serina, bovendien kochten ze een nieuwe opvouwbare blindenstok voor Nicole zodat ze zelf de weg kon vinden op Zweinstein. Nicole ergerde zich daar dood aan; ze wilde nog steeds helemaal geen hulp van een stomme stok maar haar vader stond erop dat ze er een kreeg. Bij de dierenwinkel, Betoverende Beestenbazaar, kocht meneer Bailey een grote, bruine bosuil voor Nicole zodat ze brieven kon versturen. Hij bood Serina aan ook een uil uit te zoeken maar zij gaf de voorkeur aan een kat, een walgelijk, miauwend en kermend beestje dat Nicole niet kon uitstaan. De haren van de kat waren allemaal verschillend van lengte, variërend van heel kort tot enkele centimeters lang. Verder was hij vaalbruin van kleur en scheen niet in staat te zijn langer dan drie seconden stil te houden.

Als laatste gingen ze naar Olivander om hun toverstokken te kopen. Meteen toen ze binnen kwamen verscheen er een oudere man van achter de hoge kasten die afgeladen waren met smalle langwerpige dozen. De man had een bijzonder goed geheugen; hij wist nog precies welke stok hij vroeger aan meneer Bailey en Adelyne had verkocht. Zelfs de lengte kon hij zich op de millimeter herinnerden. Zijn ogen waren groot, bleek en grijs. Ze glommen haast onnatuurlijk en waren enigszins mistig. Na verschillende maten bij Serina te hebben genomen overhandigde hij haar diverse stokken en ze probeerde ze een voor een uit tot ze er een vond die bij haar paste. Toen was Nicole aan de beurt, ook bij haar werden de vreemdste maten gemeten door een automatisch meetlint waarna ook zij verschillende stokken probeerde.

"Probeer deze eens," zei Olivander toen hij haar naar Nicole's gevoel de honderdste stok aanreikte.

Vanaf het moment dat Nicole de stak vastpakte wist ze het; deze stok zou van haar worden. Het was alsof de toverstok haar van binnenuit verwarmde en of hij een deel van haar aanvulde dat ze zelf niet bezat.

"Deze wordt het dus," glimlachte Olivander. "Gemaakt van berkenhout met als kern één staarthaar van een eenhoorn. Een bijzonder krachtige stok, u zult hem hard nodig hebben." ging hij verder terwijl hij Nicole een lange tijd diep in de ogen keek, al wist hij heel goed dat ze blind was.

Nicole rilde lichtjes; ze voelde de intensiteit waarmee de man haar aankeek. Onverwachts was ze zich er weer van bewust dat haar vader, Adelyne en Serina ook nog in de winkel waren. Een moment geleden leek het nog alsof zij en Olivander de enige waren geweest. Olivander verbrak het oogcontact, stopte haar toverstok terug in het doosje en gaf hem aan Nicole nadat meneer Bailey afgerekend had.

"Wees er zuinig op," zei Olivander nog.

Toen verlieten ze de donkere winkel en stapten ze de zonovergoten straat op.

--

Zenuwachtig telde Nicole de dagen af tot ze naar Zweinstein zou gaan. Ten langen leste was het eindelijk de vooravond van een september. Nicole probeerde te gaan slapen maar het wilde niet echt lukken. Ze draaide zich voor de zoveelste keer om en trachtte zich voor te stellen hoe Zweinstein eruit zou zien. Pas tegen een uur of twee 's nachts viel Nicole eindelijk in een onrustige slaap en droomde over een groot kasteel waar ze morgen naar toe zou gaan om te leren toveren.

De volgende dag was Nicole al vroeg wakker, opgewonden stond ze op en nam een snelle douche. Gevaarlijk snel liep ze de trap af en at het ontbijt op dat een huiself al voor haar had klaargemaakt. Ongeduldig wachtte ze tot de anderen ook beneden kwamen. Rond half elf was iedereen klaar en zaten ze in de auto naar het station. Iedereen maakte een vrolijke en opgewonden indruk behalve Adelyne die iets mompelde over gebreken van de Dreuzelauto waarin ze reden. Om kwart voor elf stonden ze op het King Cross station en meneer Bailey haalde snel twee karretjes om de koffers van Nicole en Serina op te leggen. Even later liepen ze op een holletje door het hek tussen perron negen en tien. Voor hen stond de vuurronde Zweinsteinexpress al te stomen, klaar voor vertrek. Meneer Bailey kuste Nicole op haar wang en wenste haar een goede reis.

"Ga nu maar snel een coupe zoeken samen," zei hij.

Nicole beloofde hem te schrijven en stapte samen met Serina de trein in. Uit het zicht van meneer Bailey en haar moeder kreeg Serina meteen haar arrogante houding tegenover Nicole terug.

"Denk maar niet dat ik met jouw in een coupe ga zitten," zei ze hooghartig. "Op Zweinstein zijn wij geen familie."

Toen draaide ze zich om en ging op zoek naar een eigen coupe.

"Alsof ik zou willen dat je bij mij kwam zitten!" riep Nicole haar na.

Hoewel ze wist dat Serina haar gehoord had kreeg ze geen reactie.

--

Nicole sleepte haar koffer een coupe in waar ze geen stemmen hoorde en plofte neer op de lege bank terwijl ze haar koffer naast zich op de grond liet staan. Ze ging echt niet proberen die loodzware koffer met al haar boeken op te tillen om hem ergens aan de kant te zetten.

_Vanavond ben ik op Zweinstein_, glimlachte Nicole terwijl ze haar haren naar achteren streek. Langzaam betaste ze de bekleding van de bank waarop ze zat en legde haar hoofd tegen de hoge rugleuning.

"Au!" klonk het plotseling vanuit de deuropening.

"Wie is daar?" vroeg Nicole terwijl ze haar hoofd in de richting van het geluid draaide. Ze kon niet ontkennen dat ze niet geschrokken was van het onverwachte geluid.

"Het spijt me," zei een meisjesstem. "Ik viel over je koffer maar verder is er niets aan de hand," lachte ze enigszins opgelaten.

Ze stak haar hand uit naar Nicole maar dat kon Nicole niet zien.

"Mijn naam is Lucinde," zei het meisje aarzelend omdat Nicole haar hand niet aanpakte en schudde.

"Ik heet Nicole," antwoordde Nicole.

Omdat Nicole opkeek toen ze zich voorstelde zag Lucinde de melkachtige, witte kleur van Nicole's ogen.

"O," stamelde ze verlegen. "Het spijt me ik had niet door dat je… nou ja, niets kon zien."  
Nicole schonk haar een kleine glimlach; ze waardeerde de openhartigheid en eerlijkheid van Lucinde.

"Het geeft niet," zei ze daarom ook.

Even later zaten ze tegenover elkaar in de coupe, Lucinde bleek ook naar het eerste jaar te gaan. Haar broer, Robert, die al in de vierde zat, kwam zijn zusje helpen haar koffer in het rek te tillen en plaatste die van Nicole ook meteen boven haar hoofd.

"Wen er maar niet aan," grijnsde hij. "Ik help je alleen maar omdat pap en mam me hebben gedwongen."

Robert zat in Ravenklauw en was een spontane, opgewekte jongen. Zijn bruine haren waren in een wat langer model geknipt en er vielen een paar plukjes voor zijn donkere ogen. Hij bleef echter niet langer rondhanden in hun coupe maar ging op zoek naar zijn eigen vrienden.


	8. Hoofdstuk 7: Een verassende indelings

Cicillia en Orcatje, bedankt voor jullie reacties :D. Serina moest helaas wel naar Zweinstein komen omdat ik haar daar nog nodig heb :P

**Hoofdstuk 7: Een verassende indelingsceremonie **

"Trek je niets aan van hem," zei Lucinde zodra Robert de coupe had verlaten.

Nicole wist even niet wat ze moest zeggen dus glimlachte ze alleen.

"Ik heb helemaal geen broers of zussen," vertelde ze uiteindelijk. Ze verzweeg dat ze Serina eigenlijk als haar zus zou moeten beschouwen maar dat niet deed. Ze was nog niet van plan haar hele levensverhaal aan Lucinde te vertellen. Nicole merkte wel dat ze daarin door het ongeluk veranderd was; vroeger was ze ook stil en teruggetrokken geweest bij vreemden maar sinds dat ze blind was geworden was ze nog meer in zichzelf gekeerd dan eerst.

Nu was Lucinde pas echt verbaasd: "Is dat niet vreselijk saai?"

"Valt mee, zolang ik met Paul op kan trekken vind ik het niet erg."

"Wie is Paul?" vroeg Lucinde nieuwsgierig.

"Mijn buurjongen."

"O, ik dacht dat hij je vriendje of zo was."

"Nee, dat is hij nooit geweest en dat zal hij ook nooit worden. Ik val niet op die manier op hem. Paul is mijn rots in de branding, mijn beste vriend, we zullen nooit een relatie krijgen."

"Weet je dat zeker?"

Nicole knikte.

"Heel zeker," zei ze.

--

Robert was nog maar net weg toen de coupedeur weer open werd geschoven, deze keer door een meisje.

"Zou ik hier mogen zitten?" vroeg ze schuchter, gebarend naar de lege plaats naast Nicole.  
"Natuurlijk!" zei Lucinde vrolijk terwijl Nicole knikte.

Achter het meisje stond een jongen met vettig zwart haar hun neerbuigend aan te kijken. Zijn donkere ogen keken de twee meisjes in de coupe onderzoekend maar tegelijkertijd spottend aan. Op het moment dat het meisje ging zitten volgde hij haar echter niet maar draaide hij zich om en ging op zoek naar een andere coupe. Het meisje had even haar wenkbrauwen opgetrokken toen ze merkte dat hij haar niet de coupé ingevolgd was maar besloot toen dat hij liever zelf iemand ging zoeken om mee op te trekken. Het leek er niet op dat de vreemde jongen nog terug zou komen en Nicole en Lucinde stelde verder geen vragen over zijn eigenaardige verschijning.

"Ik ben Lily Evers," stelde het meisje zichzelf voor. "Gaan jullie ook naar het eerste jaar?".

Weer was Lucinde Nicole voor met antwoorden.

"Ja," zei ze. "En ik ben Lucinde."

"Nicole Bailey," zei Nicole.

Het bleef even stil tussen de drie meisjes. Nicole wist niet dat Lily een innerlijke strijd voerde met zichzelf; Lily wist zeker dat het meisje dat naast haar zat blind was maar wist niet of ze er aandacht of moet vestigen of juist niet.

"Mijn gezichtsvermogen is ongeneesbaar aangetast bij een auto-ongeluk op mijn tiende," zei Nicole onverwachts. Ze wist niet zeker waarom ze dat nu al vertelde maar ze had er geen spijt van.

Naast haar schrok Lily op en ze wist duidelijk niet hoe ze moest reageren.

"Wat erg voor je," zei ze uiteindelijk zacht.

"Eerst wel, maar nu heb ik geleerd hoe ik ermee om moet gaan. Het is een deel van mijn leven geworden," zei Nicole met een flauwe glimlach.

"Je hebt vroeger dus wel kunnen zien," constateerde Lucinde.

"Ja, daarom heb ik misschien een beetje vreemd verzoek maar zouden jullie willen vertellen hoe jullie eruit zien zodat ik in elk geval enig idee heb tegen wil ik het heb?" zei Nicole aarzelend.

Zowel Lucinde als Lily reageerden, tot Nicole's opluchting, erg goed.

"Mijn haar is donkerrood en valt met een slag tot op mijn schouders. Mijn ogen zijn groen van kleur en dat was het wel zo'n beetje," lachte Lily verlegen.

"Jouw ogen hebben echt een mooie, groene kleur en ook de vorm is prachtig," zei Lucinde tegen Lily.

"Dank je wel," zei Lily opgelaten.

Lily's ogen waren inderdaad schitterend, felgroen en amandelvormig. Lucinde's haren waren blond en reikten net een stuk over haar schouderbladen. Onder haar pony glinsterden een paar donkere ogen. Bruin, net als die van haar broer alleen waren die van Robert een tint donkerder. Het viel Nicole meteen op dat Lucinde een vrolijk en opgewonden persoon was die alles met evenveel enthousiasme tegemoet zag en niet lang stil kon zitten. En zover ze Robert had kunnen inschatten zat dat in de familie. Lucinde was net als Nicole een halfbloed; haar vader was een Dreuzel en haar moeder een heks. Lily daarentegen kwam uit een gezin waar niemand talent had voor toveren en was veel rustiger dan Lucinde. Het was snel duidelijk dat Lily behoorlijk slim was; ze kon bijna over alles meepraten. Ze wist bijvoorbeeld al welke afdelingen er op Zweinstein waren en welke eigenschappen deze vertegenwoordigden. Maar geen van hun drieën had een idee hoe ze over deze afdelingen verdeeld zouden worden.

Vanaf het moment dat ze niets meer kon zien realiseerde Nicole zich dat ze in zekere zin beter later haar gezichtsvermogen kon kwijtraken dan blind geboren te worden. Omdat ze voeger wel had kunnen zien wist ze nu wat ze moest missen, toch had het ook voordelen. Ze wist bijvoorbeeld wel hoe de verschillende kleuren eruit zagen, iemand die blind geboren werd zou zoiets nooit kunnen weten.

Ze hadden niet door dat de trein allang aan het rijden was omdat ze druk in gesprek waren over wat hun te wachten stond op Zweinstein. 's Middags kwam er een vrolijke heks langs met een karretje met snoep en Nicole, Lily en Lucinde kochten wat lekkers om hun eetlust te stillen. Niet dat het veel hielp maar er was immers niets anders te eten.

Toen de zon al laag stond en Nicole opnieuw honger begon te krijgen kwam de Zweinsteinexpress even later tot stilstand. Met hun nieuwe schoolgewaden aan verlieten ze de trein waarbij Lily Nicole begeleide door Nicole haar hand op Lily's arm te laten leggen en haar zo te sturen. Nicole was niet zo enthousiast over dit idee, ze vertrouwde Lily wel maar wilde zoveel mogelijk zelf doen en onafhankelijk van anderen zijn. Aan de andere kant was ze blij dat Lily haar hielp, als ze dat niet had gedaan moest ze namelijk die stomme stok tevoorschijn halen en dat stond haar nog meer tegen als hulp accepteren van iemand die waarschijnlijk een goede vriendin van haar zou worden.

--

Bij een gigantisch meer gingen ze met zijn drieën in een bootje zitten zoals de anderen ook deden, ze kregen gezelschap van een ander meisje met lang, zwart, stijl haar.

Ineens riep Lucinde: "Kijk die reusachtige man eens!"

De man die hen maar de boten had geleid was twee keer zo groot als een normaal mens en vijf keer zo breed schatte Lucinde. Het was een wonder dat ze hem nog niet eerder had opgemerkt.  
"Stt, niet zo hard," smeekte Lily.

Nicole kreeg de indruk dat ze een beetje bang voor hem was ondanks dat ze hem helemaal niet kende.

"Dat moet Hagrid zijn, de terreinknecht en sleutelbewaarder van Zweinstein," fluisterde Nicole om Lily gerust te stellen. "Mijn ouders kenden hem al sinds hun schooltijd, hij is echt heel vriendelijk."

Lily leek enigszins op haar gemak gesteld en keek nu naar het spiegelgladde, inktzwarte water dat zich om hen heen bevond.

Op een onhoorbaar commando begonnen de bootjes langzaam over het meer te varen en zagen ze Zweinstein, hun huis voor de komende zeven jaar, steeds dichterbij komen.

Het kasteel was gigantisch en had vele, verlichtte torens die scherp afstaken tegen de heldere, wolkenloze hemel. Op het terrein was behalve een groot meer een donker, afgelegen bos met hoge bomen. Lucinde kon nog net de vage omtrekken van het Zwerkbalveld onderscheiden. Niet lang daarna kwamen de bootjes aan de rand van het meer tot stilstand en liepen alle eerstejaars zenuwachtig over de bordes. Even later stonden ze nerveus binnen in de hal te wachten op de onbekende test die hen over de verschillende afdelingen van Zweinstein zou verdelen. Ze hoefden niet lang te wachten want na een paar minuten kwam een jonge vrouw hen al halen.  
"Ik ben professor Anderling, assistent schoolhoofd, lerares gedaantewisselingen en hoofd van Griffoendor, een van de afdelingen hier op school," zei ze kordaat.

Haar zwarte haren zaten bij elkaar gebonden in eens strakke knot en haar ogen werden omringt door een vierkante bril. Over het algemeen maakte ze nogal een strenge indruk.

"Jullie worden zodadelijk ingedeeld in jullie afdeling, gedurende de hele opleiding functioneert je afdeling min of meer als je familie. Tijdens de lessen kunnen jullie punten verdienen voor goed gedrag maar bij wangedrag worden er punten afgetrokken. De afdeling die aan het einde van het jaar de meeste punten heeft verzameld wint de afdelingsbeker. Dat lijkt me wel genoeg voor nu. Over een paar minuten kom ik jullie weer halen en begint de indelingsceremonie."

Nerveus streek Nicole een pluk haar achter haar rechteroor maar toen professor Anderling hun weer kwam halen en de Grote Zaal in leidde liet de pluk alweer los. Nicole hoorde overal bewonderd gemompel en Lily, die naast haar liep om haar te begeleiden, fluisterde: "Het plafond is betoverd zodat het er precies hetzelfde uitziet als de buitenlucht."

In de Grote Zaal waren vijf tafels; vier waaraan de leerlingen van de verschillende afdelingen zaten en een voor de leraren. Het hele tafereel werd verlicht door honderden kaarsen die boven de tafel zweefden. Er klonk vrolijk gelach en gepraat van alle kanten van de oudere leerlingen die al hadden plaatsgenomen aan hun afdelingstafel. Ze hielden halt bij de grote lange tafel waaraan de leraren zaten, van alle docenten viel Perkamentus het meeste op; zijn lange, witte haar bedekte zijn rug voor het grootste deel en zijn eveneens witte baard was minstens net zo lang. Hoewel hij lang en mager was glimlachte hij vrolijk naar de eerstejaars waarbij zijn helderblauwe ogen oplichten van plezier. Op zijn kromme neus balanceerde een halfrond brilletje. Vlak voor de tafel stond een driepotige kruk waarop een oude gerafelde hoed lag. Uit het niets ging er een scheur open en vormde een mond waardoor de Hoed begon te zingen.

_"Wel duizend jaar of meer geleê,_

_Mijn stiksels waren jong,_

_Leefden er vier magiërs; hun faam,_

_Gaat nog over ieders tong:_

_Uit het hoogland, dappere Griffoendor,_

_Schone Ravenklauw uit het bos,_

_Goede Huffelpuf uit het groene dan,_

_Sluwe Zwadderich, uit zompig mos._

_Ze hadden een wens, een hoop, een droom, _

_een plan vol vermetelheid:_

_Hun kennis delen met jong talent,_

_Zo werd Zweinstein werkelijkheid._

_Door de stichters werden rap,_

_Vier afdelingen opgericht,_

_Want niet elk hechtte aan dezelfde deugd,_

_Ook een even groot gewicht._

_Wie door Griffoendor verkozen werd,_

_Viel op door leeuwenmoed;_

_Voor Ravenklauw was schranderheid,_

_Het allergrootste goed._

_Bij Huffelpuf was noeste vlijt,_

_Tot kern der zaak verheven;_

_En bij machtswellustig Zwadderich,_

_Was ambitie het hoogste streven._

_Eerst scheidden ze hun favorieten zelf_

_Van de massa en dat ging best_

_Maar wie wijst de uitverkorenen aan,_

_Nu van de stichters niets meer rest?_

_'t Was Griffoendor die het antwoord wist,_

_Hij zette me haastig van zijn kop,_

_De stichters schonken me hersenen,_

_En droegen aan mij de keuze op!_

_Dus zet me stevig op je hoofd,_

_Nog nimmer had ik het mis,_

_Ik zie in een oogwenk wat je denkt,_

_En roep wat je afdeling is!"_

Zodra de Hoed uitgezongen was rolde Professor Anderling de namenlijst af.  
"Amandé, Serina!" riep ze.

Serina liep naar voren en professor Anderling plaatste de Sorteerhoed op haar hoofd. Nicole's maag kromp even samen toen Serina geroepen werd maar gaf verder geen blijk van herkenning. Ondanks dat haar vader en Adelyne getrouwd waren had Serina botweg geweigerd de naam 'Bailey' te dragen. Dit kwam Nicole echter nu wel goed van pas; niemand zou merken dat ze familie van elkaar waren. Ze was er absoluut niet trots op dat ze familie was van zo iemand als Serina.

"Zwadderich!" riep de Sorteerhoed en verstoorde daarmee Nicole's gedachten

Nicole hoorde mensen klappen en schrok op toen ze haar naam hoorde: "Bailey, Nicole"

Professor Anderling liep naar haar toe en begeleide haar naar het krukje. Nicole zette de Hoed op en ze hoorden nog zacht het geroezemoes van de zaal voor haar aandacht volledig in beslag genomen werd door de stem die in haar oor klonk.

"Je bent een doorzetter die graag onafhankelijk is, slim en intelligent maar ook trouw en eerlijk. Toch is het je moed die duidelijk de overhand heeft daarom deel ik je in bij GRIFFOENDOR!"

Nicole haalde opgelucht adem; ze zat niet bij Serina in dezelfde afdeling. Niet alleen hoefde ze zich nu niet zoveel met haar te bemoeien maar voor Nicole was dit ook het bewijs dat ze heel anders was dan Serina.

Nicole voelde een hand op haar arm en een klassenoudste van Griffoendor leidde haar naar de tafel van Griffoendor waar Nicole plaats nam en wachtte tot Lucinde en Lily ingedeeld zouden worden.

Lily's achternaam, Evers was al snel aan de beurt en ook zij werd in Griffoendor ingedeeld, ze wierp een blik op Sneep en glimlachte triest. Even later werden ook Lucinde Johnson en Remus Lupos, een jongen met lichtbruine haren en een enigszins vermoeide blik in zijn ogen bij Griffoendor ingedeeld

"Malz, Amanda"

Het meisje dat bij hun in het bootje had gezeten liep aarzelend naar voren. De Sorteerhoed hoefde niet lang na te denken en deelde haar in bij Ravenklauw.

Hij had echter veel tijd nodig om Peter Peppeling in te delen maar besloot toen dat hij ook een Griffoendor was. De Hoed had ook niet veel tijd nodig om Sneep in te delen en plaatste hem bijna onmiddellijk bij Zwadderich.

Sirius Zwarts was als laatste aan de beurt, Nicole's vader kende de achtergrond van de familie Zwarts en had haar er veel over verteld. Meneer Bailey was geen voorstander van Voldemort's ideeën maar deed ook niets om hem tegen toe houden. Vooral voor Nicole was dit een enorme klap; door Voldemort had ze immers haar moeder en gezichtsvermogen verloren maar haar vader zag blijkbaar geen redenen het tegen hem op te nemen. Vroeger had hij het wel tegen de Dooddoeners opgenomen, als schouwer. Maar sinds hij met Adelyne getrouwd was leek de strijdlust uit hem te zijn verdwenen.

Professor Anderling zette de Sorteerhoed op Sirius' hoofd maar Nicole lette niet echt meer op; ze had al een sterk vermoeden in welke afdeling hij terecht zou komen….

"GRIFFOENDOR!" riep de Hoed spontaan.

Nicole schrok op en hoorde dat zij niet de enige was die verbaasd was, overal in de zaal klonk verast gemompel en gefluister. Vooral aan de tafel van Zwadderich.

"Hij is toch een Zwarts?"

"Is die Hoed soms gek geworden?!"

Sirius trok zich niets aan van alle onrust die hij had veroorzaakt en ging met een grote grijns aan de tafel van Griffoendor zitten.  
Het ontging bijna iedereen, behalve professor Anderling, dat Perkamentus net zo'n grote glimlach op zijn gezicht had als Sirius.


	9. Hoofdstuk 8: Werkelijke dromen

Bedankt voor je reactie Cicilia :D. Het is een dag te laat omdat het internet het bij mij gisteren niet deed :S maar bij deze toch het volgende stukje.

**Hoofdstuk 8: Werkelijke dromen**

"Welkom op Zweinstein," zei Perkamentus nadat hij was opgestaan voor zijn toespraak.

Het geroezemoes verstomde meteen.

"Welkom allemaal, ik hoop dat we ook dit jaar weer een goed schooljaar tegemoet gaan waarin jullie veel kunnen leren. Laten we nu eerst lekker eten en genieten van deze fantastische maaltijd."

Perkamentus ging weer zitten en alle eerstejaars keken hun ogen uit want de tafels waren plotseling gevuld met de heerlijkste gerechten en hongerig vielen ze aan.

De hele zaal was gevuld met vrolijk gelach en gepraat. Lily probeerde Nicole zo goed als ze kon te helpen door te beschrijven hoe de leraren en een aantal leerlingen van Griffoendor eruit zagen. Nicole wist niet waarom maar ze had een heel goed lange termijn geheugen, ze kon alle gezichtsvoorstellingen gemakkelijk onthouden net zoals ze stemmen snel herkende en aan personen kon koppelen. Haar korte termijn geheugen kon heel gebrekkig zijn, soms vergat ze zelfs dingen die ze vijf minuten geleden had bedacht.

Na de toetjes, waarvan een groot assortiment beschikbaar was, smolten alle etensresten van het bord weg waardoor ze weer even schoon waren als voor de maaltijd. Lily merkt dit maar vaag op omdat ze moeite had een gaap te onderdrukken.

Nicole ondersteunde haar hoofd onder haar kin in een poging de slaap tegen te gaan.

Perkamentus stond nogmaals op: "Nu we allemaal vol en verzadigt zijn moet ik jullie lastig vallen met een paar plichtmatige mededelingen. De eerstejaars moeten weten dat het verboden is buiten de lessen op de gangen te toveren en het verboden bos te betreden. Verder is het af te raden dicht in de buurt te komen van de nieuw aangeplante Beukwilg op het terrein."

Remus Lupos, de jongen die na Lucinde was ingedeeld, schoof kort en zenuwachtig op een neer op zijn plaats.

Perkamentus glimlachte en ging verder met zijn verhaal: "Het is me tevens een genoegen professor Lindea in ons midden te verwelkomen, zij zal de functie van lerares Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten op zich nemen. Veel succes, " voegde hij er veelbetekenend aan toe.

Nicole hoorde de ouderejaars fluisteren en had een sterk vermoeden dat ze iets aan de had was en dat het niet lang zou duren voordat ze daar achter kwamen.

"Dan wens ik jullie nu een hele goede nachtrust en tot morgen."

"Eerstejaars hierheen graag!" riep een meisje.

Haar naam was Michelle en ze was de klassenoudste van Griffoendor. Haar haren waren roodblond en vielen net over haar schouders. Nicole liep met Lucinde en Lily achter de klassenoudsten aan die hen naar de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor brachten. Bij een groot schilderij van een dikke vrouw in een zijden, roze juk hielden ze halt.

"Dit is de Dikke Dame," legde Eric Nazen, een van de klassenoudste, uit. "Als je de leerlingenkamer binnen wilt zeg je het wachtwoord, op dit moment is dat 'drakenmeer'."

"Correct," het portret klapte open en onthulde een gat in de muur.

Eric hielp Nicole door het gat in de muur te klimmen en ze kwamen uit in de leerlingenkamer. De klassenoudsten wezen hun op de slaapzalen voor de jongens en die van de meisjes.

"Als er iets is kunnen jullie altijd bij ons terecht," zei Michelle nog voor ze hun alleen liet.

Lucinde wilde Nicole de trap op helpen maar Nicole sloeg het aanbod, koppig als ze was, af en liep zelf langzaam de trap op.

Al hun spullen waren al maar boven gebracht en Nicole liet Saturnus, haar bosuil, uit zijn kooi en droeg hem maar het raam zodat hij kon gaan jagen. Nicole bleef nog even voor het open raam staan en genoot van de frisse herfstbries die over haar gezicht en door haar haren streek

Daarna kleedde ze zich om en ging in bed liggen en het duurde niet lang voordat ze in slaap viel met een gelukzalige glimlach op haar gezicht.

--

De volgende dag bij het ontbijt zat Nicole rustig een stuk toost te eten toen de uilen binnen kwamen gevlogen om de post te brengen. Lily's uil lande bijna in haar pompoensap maar ze kon haar glas nog net op tijd aan de kant trekken. Saturnus kwam niet naar Nicole; waarschijnlijk had hij geen brief voor haar en was hij na de jacht naar de uilentoren gegaan om te slapen.

Verderop aan tafel bracht een pikzwarte kerkuil een brief voor Sirius. Hij trok verbaasd zijn wenkbrauwen op en liet met duidelijke tegenzin zijn ontbijt even staan om de brief van de uilenpoot los te maken. De envelop was ook zwart en beschreven met groene inkt. Sirius haalde zijn neus op toen hij het zegel van de Zwartsen op de achterkant van de brief zag. Walgend gooide hij de brief aan de kant en ging verder met zijn eieren met spek. Pas tegen het einde van het ontbijt raakt hij de envelop weer aan. Met een verbeteren trek rond zijn lippen vouwde hij de brief open en begon hem snel door te lezen.

_Sirius,_

_Je vader en ik hebben vernomen dat je niet bij Zwadderich maar bij het walgelijke Griffoendor bent ingedeeld. Hoe durf je onze familie die schande aan te doen door om te gaan met halfbloeden, Dreuzels, bloedverraders en ander uitschot? Besef je wel wat voor een smet dit is op onze familie eer? Betekent die eer dan helemaal niets voor je?_

_Het is nog niet te laat over te stappen naar de zijde waar de behoort, niet alleen naar Zwadderich maar ook naar diegene die hier binnenkort de macht zal hebben. Zelfs Perkamentus zal dat niet kunnen voorkomen. Denk dus goed na voor je definitief de verkeerde kant kiest en je het jezelf veel moeilijker maakt dan nodig is._

_Je ouders. _

Bij elke regel werden Sirius' ogen groten en toen hij de hele brief gelezen had vlamden zijn ogen van de woede die erin woelde. Zijn gezicht was vertrokken van walging en kwaad schuurde hij de brief in kleine stukken die hij vervolgens met zijn toverstok verbrande tot as.

Terwijl de andere leerlingen geschrokken achteruit schoven voor het vuur en verbaasd naar het nog na smeulende hoopje as keken beende Sirius nijdig de Grote Zaal uit.

"Ik vraag me af wat er in die brief stond," zei Lucinde zacht.

--

Na het ontbijt deelde professor Anderling hun lesroosters uit en Lily las voor wat ze vandaag allemaal hadden: Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, een blokuur Toverdranken en een blokuur Kruidenkunde. Ze aten de rest van hun ontbijt op en liepen de trappen op naar hun slaapzaal om hun boeken te pakken. Op weg naar de leerlingenkamer moesten ze ergens een verkeerde gang hebben genomen want ze kwamen uit op een hal die ze de vorige avond niet hadden gezien. Lily kwam tot de ontdekking dat ze vlak bij de bibliotheek waren maar ze wisten niet hoe ze vanaf daar naar hun slaapzalen moesten komen. Gelukkig kwam professor Anderling langs om een boek over Transfiguratie te halen en stuurde hun de goede kant op waardoor ze nog net op tijd waren voor hun eerste les.

Toen ze bij Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten aankwamen zagen ze dat de andere leerlingen van Griffoendor er al waren. Lily, Lucinde en Nicole gingen snel zitten op het moment dat professor Lindea binnen kwam.

"Goedemorgen kinderen," groette ze.

"Goedemorgen professor," antwoorden een paar leerlingen beleefd.

Nicole kende al aardig wat mensen van Griffoendor ondanks dat ze hun nog niet gesproken had. De jongen die naast Sirius zat heette James Potter zijn zwarte haar was warrig en stak van achteren alle kanten op. Achter zijn bril schitterden een paar lichtbruine ogen. Het was duidelijk dat James en Sirius het goed met elkaar konden vinden; ze zaten de hele tijd te lachen en te praten. Sirius Zwarts had ook zwart haar maar dat van hem was wat langer en zijn ogen waren grijs van kleur waardoor ze iets onpeilbaars hadden. Remus Lupos, die achter hen zat leek veel serieuzer dan hun en hij boog zich over zijn boek op zoek naar het hoofdstuk waar professor Lindea zou beginnen. In tegenstelling tot James en Sirius was zijn haar lichtbruin. Peter Pippeling, de jongen waar de Sorteerhoed zo lang over had gedaan om hem in te delen, zat naast hem. Hij was klein en dik, zeker vergleken met James en Sirius die allebei lang van postuur waren. Peters muiskleurige haar en kleine, waterige, blauwe oogjes versterkten zijn ratachtige trekjes.

"We beginnen met een paar basisvaardigheden," vertelde professor Lindea. "Deze les besteden we aan de Schildspreuk die gebruikt wordt om kleine vervloekingen af te weren. In hoofdstuk een kunnen jullie lezen hoe de spreuk uitgevoerd dient te worden."

Iedereen sloeg zijn boek open en begon zich door hoofdstuk een te worstelen. Nicole's boek bevatte behalve een spreekbezwering, waardoor het boek zichzelf kon voorlezen, ook een braillespreuk zodat de tekst in braille geschreven was. De spreekbezwering vond Nicole wel fijn, als het boek iets voorlas zou ze het de komende tijd niet meer vergeten, maar de kon het in de klas niet gebruiken omdat het de stilte zou verstoren.

Tien minuten voor het einde van de les mochten ze de spreuk in praktijk oefenen maar niemand was in staat hem goed uit te voeren en ze moesten allemaal oefenen voor de volgende les.

"Het is een moeilijke spreuk, zeker om mee te beginnen, maar het is belangrijk dat jullie hem snel en goed onder de knie krijgen. Zeker in deze donkere tijden die met snelle schreden nadert, " zei professor Lindea voor ze de klas liet gaan.

Sirius bleef de hele ochtend chagrijnig na de mysterieuze brief maar tegen de middag leek zijn woede eindelijk te zakken.

Tijdens de Toverdrank gebeurde er niet veel. Professor Slakhoorn, het gezette afdelingshoofd van Zwadderich, liet hun een paar toverdranken zien die hij gemaakt had en vertelde waar ze voor gebruikt werden. Hoewel professor Slakhoorn naar Lucinde's mening veel weg had van een walrus luisterden ze geïnteresseerd naar zijn verhaal. Het was duidelijk dat hij Lily mocht, vooral nadat ze zijn vraag over Zwelsap goed beantwoordde. Lily zelf scheen elk woord dat professor Slakhoorn zei fascinerend in zich op te nemen.

--

Na de lunch hadden Lily en Lucinde Astronomie. Nicole had ervan afgezien dat vak te volgen op aanraden van Perkamentus. Ze kon in de Astronomielessen niet veel doen dus had het voor haar geen enkele zin om aan die lessen deel te nemen. Ondanks dat ze blind was probeerde ze zo veel mogelijk dingen toch te doen maar hield wel haar grenzen in de gaten. Nicole was niet iemand die zou proberen het onmogelijke na te jagen.

Tijdens de uren dat Lucinde en Lily in de Astronomietoren waren en les kregen van professor Globall, dwaalde Nicole vaak door de gangen van het kasteel met haar blindenstok in de hoop dat ze er beter de weg zou kunnen vinden als ze er eenmaal herkenningspunten had gevonden.

Na een paar weken begonnen de eerstejaars met vliegles, ook deze les mocht niet Nicole niet volgen maar ze luisterde desondanks geboeid naar de verhalen van Lily en Lucinde toen die terug kwamen na hun eerste les.

"Peter slaagde er nog niet in om twee seconden op zijn bezem te blijven zitten."

"En Sneep evenmin," lachte Lucinde bij de herinnering van Severus Sneep die onhandig op zijn bezem probeerde te klimmen. Nicole hoorde Lily even zacht sputteren maar toen praatte ze er snel overheen.

"Eigenlijk waren James en Sirius de enige die er wel iets van konden," besloot Lily.

Nicole glimlachte, ze had Sneep graag van zijn bezemsteel af willen zien vallen. Severus Sneep, de vreemde jongen die ze een paar weken gleden hadden gezien in de trein in Lily's gezelschap, was op zijn zachtst gezegd een bijzonder persoon. Hij was een raar buitenbeentje dat gefascineerd werd door de Zwarte Kunsten en meer vervloekingen kende dan menig zevendejaars.

Op dat moment schrokken ze op van een luid gelach en even later kwamen James en Sirius binnen, hard schaterend.

"En had je zijn gezicht gezien?" proestte Sirius die zijn lach niet kon inhouden.

"Wat is hier aan de hand?" vroeg Lily terwijl ze opstond vanachter de tafel waar ze met Nicole en Lucinde huiswerk zat te maken. Haar ogen waren vernauwd tot spleetjes en ze keek James en Sirius boos aan.

"Nou!" drong ze aan.

"Er is niets aan de hand," zei Sirius zo onschuldig mogelijk zonder te lachen.

"Ja, breek jij je mooie hoofdje er nu maar niet over Lily," vulde James aan.

En hij en Sirius verdwenen, nog steeds nalachend, naar hun slaapzaal.


	10. Hoofdstuk 9: Vertrouwen beschadigd

Bedankt voor de trouwe reacties Cicillia en Orcatje :D

**Hoofdstuk 9: Vertrouwen beschadigd **

De volgende dag bij het ontbijt bespraken Lily en Lucinde opgewonden hun lessen van die dag. Nicole luisterde maar met een half oor omdat ze bezig was haar glas vol te gieten met pompoensap. Zoals altijd hield ze haar vinger bij de rand zodat ze kon voelen wanneer het glas vol zat. Voorzichtig zette ze de kan met sap terug en trachtte te vermijden dat ze iets omstootte.

Op dat moment kwam Severus Sneep de Grote Zaal binnen en werd duidelijk wat James en Sirius de vorige avond gedaan hadden. Severus was niet meer in staat om gewoon te lopen in plaats daarvan tapdanste hij tussen de vier afdelingstafels door op weg naar de tafel van Zwadderich. Lily wierp hem even een medelijdende blik toe maar besloot blijkbaar dat ze op dit moment niets voor hem kon doen.

Severus ging zitten en pakte een broodje uit de mand die voor hem stond, Serina zat maar een paar plaatsten van hem vandaan maar de was de druk in gesprek met de jongen die naast haar zat om Severus op te merken. Serina keurde Nicole geen blik waardig toen ze opstond en hooghartig de Grote Zaal uit liep. Nicole miste haar niet; het kon haar allerminste schelen dat Serina haar negeerde. Zelf deed ze immers precies hetzelfde. Ze had Serina niet meer gesproken sinds ze samen in de Zweinsteinsexpress waren gestapt en daar was Nicole blij mee. Ook had ze nu geen last meer van het voortdurende commentaar van Adelyne wat ze net zo goed kon missen als kiespijn. Hoewel Nicole haar vader regelmatig brieven stuurde was ze niet altijd blij als hij antwoordde, meestal ging de brief over hem en Adelyne en toonde hij weinig tot geen interesse in Nicole of de strijd tegen Voldemort.

Ze zaten nu alweer drie weken op Zweinstein maar Nicole merkte dat de andere Griffoendors uit hun jaar er nog steeds niet aan gewend waren dat ze blind was. Ze maakten dan weliswaar geen vervelende opmerkingen zoals de Zwadderaars maar ze wisten ook niet goed hoe ze haar moesten benaderen. Nicole had Lily en Lucinde wel uitgelegd hoe ze haar het beste konden helpen maar met de rest had ze nauwelijks over haar handicap gesproken.

Nicole nam nog snel een laatste slok pompoensap en volgde Lily en Lucinde toen op weg naar de Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst, zonder twijfel het saaiste vak met de saaiste docent ooit.

Nicole stootte met haar voet tegen de bovenste tree van een trap aan. Lily bood meteen haar hulp aan maar die sloeg Nicole af.

"Je hoeft me alleen maar de waarschuwen voor verdwenen treden," grapte ze.

"Als je de neptree niet meetelt heeft deze trap 33 treden," antwoordde Lily onmiddellijk.

Nicole grijnsde maar toen vervaagde haar glimlach.

"Het is beter als je niet zegt hoeveel treden een trap heeft," zei ze. "Als ik verkeerd tel dan ben ik wel snel beneden maar het lijkt me nog al pijn doen."

Lily bloosde een beetje maar Nicole legde haar arm op die van Lily.

"Waar zat die neptree nu?" vroeg ze.

Lily glimlachte en hielp Nicole over de namaaktree heen te stappen.

--

Die avond hakte Nicole de koop door, ze zat met Lucinde en Lily voor de haard in een luie stoel. Lily werkte aan een extra opdracht voor Gedaantewisselingen en Lucinde las een boek. Lily en Lucinde hadden haar nooit onder druk gezet om haar verleden met hun te delen. Ze wisten tot nu toe alleen in grote lijnen waardoor Nicole blind was geworden.

"Mijn vader was een volbloed tovenaar en gelukkig getrouwd met mijn moeder, een heks met dreuzelouders," begon Nicole aarzelend.

Zowel Lily als Lucinde legden hun boek neer en luisterden aandachtig. Dit gaf Nicole de moed om door te gaan.

"Mijn moeder introduceerde mijn vader met allerlei Dreuzelspullen, waaronder de auto. Hij leerde rijden en dat ging nooit fout, hij had al jaren geen ongeluk veroorzaakt. Waarschijnlijk werd dat veroorzaakt door de Dementors die zich bij Voldemort hadden aangesloten."

Nicole wachtte even maar ging toen dapper verder met haar verhaal.

"Onverwacht reed er een tegenligger recht op ons af, zijn snelheid was veel te hoog. Het laatste dat ik heb gezien zijn de koplampen van die auto."

Lily snakte naar adem, Lucinde daarentegen was doodstil.

"Mijn moeder vond de dood bij het ongeluk maar mijn vader overleefde het met alleen een paar flinke hoofdwonden. Ik kwam een paar dagen later bij in het ziekenhuis waar meteen duidelijk werd dat mijn gezichtsvermogen nooit meer terug zou komen.

Mijn vader rouwde een half jaar, in beslag genomen door het verdriet van het verlies van zijn vrouw. Daarna hertrouwde hij voornamelijk voor mij, denk ik. Dit keer met de volbloed heks Adelyne, die hij via zijn werk had leren kennen. Meteen zodra ze getrouwd waren kwam zij samen met haar dochter bij ons wonen. Haar dochter was van dezelfde leeftijd als ik en Adelyne overtuigde mijn vader ervan dat we goed met elkaar op zouden kunnen schieten.

Ze hadden er niet verder naast kunnen zitten; Amandé is oppervlakkig en arrogant net als haar moeder," Nicole probeerde het trillen van haar stem tot een minimum te beperken en ging verder.

Ze vertelde over de rottijd die ze had moeten doormaken met Adelyne en Serina en ook dat Serina in Zwadderich was ingedeeld. Lily maakte een zacht geluidje toen ze dat zei maar onderbrak haar niet.

"Mijn vader is verblindt door liefde en ziet niet was voor een heks Adelyne echt is. Gelukkig kwam in de zomer, een half jaar naar Adelyne's komst, de brief met daarin de uitnodiging om naar Zweinstein te komen."

Nicole zweeg en ook Lucinde en Lily maakten geen geluid. Onverwachts voelde ze een arm om haar schouders en sprak Lucinde haar troostende woorden toe. Nicole had niet eens gemerkt dat er een paar tranen uit haar ooghoeken ontsnapt waren. Er volgde nog een traan die over haar al reeds natte wang naar beneden gleed maar deze keer was het geen traan van pijn of verdriet maar een traan van geluk omdat ze zulke goede vriendinnen had gevonden.

--

Tijdens het avondeten een week later stond Perkamentus op omdat hij iets wilde aankondigen.

"Vandaag hebben er verontrustende dingen plaatsgevonden, ik meen mij te herinneren dat ik jullie in het begin van het jaar gewaarschuwd had uit de buurt te blijven van de zogenoemde Beukwilg. Helaas is er door sommige van jullie voor gekozen mijn advies in de wind te slaan. Door een onfortuinlijk ongeluk is Onno Nozel bijna een oog kwijt geraakt."

"Hij was gewoon niet snel genoeg," fluisterde James.

"Het is niet de bedoeling om de Beukwilg te gebruiken voor een spel waarbij gekeken wordt wie als eerste de stam kan aanraken," zei Perkamentus. "Daarom is het vanaf nu verboden om in een straal van tien meter in de buurt van de boom te komen. Overtredingen zullen streng bestraft worden."

Perkamentus ging weer zitten en begon aan zijn kippenpootjes. Langzaam realiseerde de leerlingen zich dat het eten verschenen was en begonnen ze ook hun bord vol te scheppen.

--

Weken gingen voorbij zonder dat er iets bijzonders gebeurde. Nicole had het geweldig naar haar zin op Zweinstein. Ze had eindelijk twee lieve vriendinnen en ook met de andere leerlingen uit haar jaar kon ze redelijk tot goed overweg. Soms ergerde ze zich aan James en Sirius als die weer een of andere grap verzonnen hadden maar tot nu toe hadden ze niemand echt kwaad gedaan.

In gedachten verzonken dwaalde Nicole door de gangen met het vage idee om Saturnus op te zoeken in de uilenvleugel. Omdat ze niet goed oplette waar ze liep stapte ze mis waardoor ze een stukje van de trap af gleed. Nicole vloekte zacht, krabbelde overheid en legde haar hand op de armleuning. Ze wachtte even tot ze van de schrik bekomen was maar veel tijd kreeg ze daar niet voor.

"Nicole, is alles goed?" vroeg Remus bezorgd.

Nicole glimlachte: "Alles is nog heel."

Remus keek haar een beetje vreemd aan maar lachte toen ook.

"Weet je dat je dat je soms niet te volgen bent? Het ene moment ga je hard onderuit op een stenen trap en het volgende moment sta je alweer te glimlachen."

Nicole grijnsde: "Dat wist ik."

"Moet ik je helpen?" vroeg hij nog steeds met een vage glimlach op zijn gezicht.

"Nee, dank je."

"Dat dacht ik al maar ik moest het toch even vragen. Je bent veel te koppig," plaagde Remus.

"Dat wist ik ook al," zei Nicole terwijl ze haar tong speels naar hem uitstak. "Waar zijn James en Sirius?"

"Geen idee, waarschijnlijk eten aan het stelen uit de keukens. Sinds ze die mantel hebben lijken ze eraan vastgeplakt."

"Wat voor mantel?" vroeg Nicole nieuwsgierig.

"Niets, laat maar," zei Remus haastig. "Ik ga er weer vandoor, ik moet nog een werkstuk afmaken voor morgen. Tot later."

Nicole kreeg de kans niet met haar ogen te knipperen of Remus was al verdwenen. Ze vroeg zich sterk af wat hij, James en Sirius, verborgen wilden houden. Ze was ervan overtuigd dat het werkstuk een smoesje was om het gesprek af te kappen. Remus liet immers zijn huiswerk nooit zo lang liggen.

--

In de loop van de week werd het Nicole steeds duidelijker dat James en Sirius een kleine bende begonnen met Remus en Peter. Meestal was Severus het slachtoffer van hun pesterijen. De grappen die ze met hem uithaalden werden steeds gemener en Lucinde, Lily en Nicole namen wat meer afstand van de jongens.

Behalve dat Severus door de gangen lieten tapdansen zorgden James en Sirius ervoor dat Sneep een week lang alleen maar aardbeien kon eten, waar hij een allergie voor had, zodat hij de hele week rode uitslag op zijn huid had. Lily had verschillende pogingen ondernomen hun op te laten houden maar het had niets uitgehaald. Vanaf de ene op de andere dag hield Lily op James en Sirius met hun voornamen aan te spreken en noemde ze voortaan "Potter" en "Zwarts". Nicole merkt wel dat Lily het vaker voor Severus opnam dan voor andere leerlingen maar telkens als ze erover begon wuifde Lily haar bedenkingen weg.

Nicole en Lucinde spraken James en Sirius op een gegeven moment eigenlijk ook niet meer met hun voornamen aan. Nicole vond de meeste grappen te gemeen worden en kon haar ogen er niet meer voor sluiten. Ze wilde zelf zo niet behandeld worden. Niet dat het James en Sirius iets deed dat ze nu met hun achternamen werden aangesproken; ze gingen vrolijk verder. Hun grappen vielen ook niet in goede aard bij professor Anderling die hun regelmatig strafwerk moest geven maar ook daar trokken ze zich niets van aan.

--

Het schooljaar vloog voorbij, voor Nicole het in de gaten had was de paasvakantie alweer voorbij en was iedereen hard aan het studeren voor de komende tentamens. De enigen die niet aan het leren waren, waren James en Sirius. Tot haar grote spijt moest Nicole toegeven dat als er iemand niet hoefde te studeren zij het wel waren. Allebei waren ze buitengewoon slim al zou ze dat niet hardop toegeven. Vooral Lily gaf niet toe dat James en Sirius intelligent waren, ook al waren ze waarschijnlijk de besten van hun jaar. Na twee weken examenstress zat het erop. Het enige dat hen nu nog restte was het wachten op de uitslag. Lily was het meest zenuwachtig maar toen de resultaten kwamen was ze met de hoogste score van hun drieën geslaagd. Tijdens de laatste les Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten had professor Lindea afscheid van hun genomen; ze zou het volgende jaar geen les meer geven op Zweinstein maar op Beaubatons, haar oude school. Hiermee bleef de zogenaamde vloek in stand die ervoor zorgde dat geen een docent Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten het langer dan één jaar zou volhouden.

--

Over het algemeen hadden Nicole, Lucinde en Lily een rustig eerste jaar op Zweinstein behalve als James en Sirius weer eens ongein trapten. Het schooljaar was voorbij gevlogen en al veel te snel stonden de boten klaar die hen naar de Zweinsteinexpress zouden brengen. Nicole verheugde zich wel op de zomervakantie; ze kon weer met Paul optrekken die ze al een jaar niet meer had gesproken. Ze schreef hem nog wel regelmatig maar omdat hij thuis privé-les kreeg en zij niet naar huis ging tijdens de vakanties bleef het contact bij uilenpost. Nicole had met Lily en Lucinde afgesproken dat ze met zijn drieën de vakantie bij Lucinde door zouden brengen. Voor het zover was zou Nicole eerst nog een week naar haar eigen huis gaan. Ze zag er tegen op om weer onder een dak te moeten leven met Adelyne maar verdrong die gedachte terwijl ze met Lucinde en Lily lachte en kletste in de treincoupe. Op het perron namen ze afscheid van elkaar maar het feit dat ze elkaar over een week weer zouden zien maakte het minder moeilijk dan verwacht. Vele leerlingen waren al vertrokken op het moment dat Nicole, Lucinde en Lily eindelijk ook hun eigen kant op gingen; huiswaarts.


	11. Hoofdstuk 10: halfzussen onenigheid

**Sorry dat het zolang heeft geduurd, mijn computer is van de week doorgebrand maar ik heb nu weer een nieuwe :D. Gelukkig heb ik een back up van mijn verhaal gemaakt :D. Nog bedankt voor de reacties en dan bij deze hoofdstuk 10 :D.**

**Hoofdstuk 10: (half)zussen onenigheid**

"Lily!" riep Lucinde, krachtig en overdreven.

Lily schrok op van het harde geluid en liep met een vaartje de trap af naar de hal. Op de deurmat stonden Lucinde en Nicole, die allebei breed grijnsden. Lily kon er niets aan doen en lachte ook. Enthousiast vielen ze elkaar in de armen een maakten een rondedansje door de smalle hal.

"Rustig meiden, straks breekt mijn dure vaas!" riep de vader van Lily verschrikt uit.

Lily proestte van het lachen en fluisterende:

"Niets van aantrekken, dat ding is helemaal niets waard."

Lily ging hun voor naar de keuken en schonk voor hun drieën een glas cola in. De vader van Lily bood de vader van Lucinde een kop koffie aan een enkele ogenblikken later was iedereen verdiept in een druk gesprek over het verloop van de vakantie tot nu toe.

Na een klein half uurtje stelde de vader van Lucinde voor om weer op te stappen, Nicole, Lily en zijn dochter zouden volgens hem toch niet uitgepraat raken. Opgewonden hielp Lucinde, Lily met het dragen van haar bagage. Zij en Nicole kwamen namelijk de rest van de vakantie bij haar logeren.

Op het moment dat ze met zijn alleen weer in de hal stonden kwam een mager, blondharig meisje de trap af.

"Hallo," zei ze in een poging beleefd te zijn, maar erg vriendelijk klonk het niet.

Haar lichaam was lang en mager net als haar gezicht, met een lange nek en ze had wel wat weg van een paard door haar gebit.

Uit beleefdheid gaven Lucinde, haar vader en Nicole het meisje een hand maar erg warm kwam het niet over.

"Mijn oudste dochter, Petunia," stelde de vader van Lily hen voor.

Lucinde's vader knikte uit beleefdheid maar daarna viel een gespannen stilte die haast pijnlijk was.

Petunia trok zich er verder niet veel van aan, ze stapte eindelijk de laatste traptree af waarop ze de hele tijd was blijven staan. Hierdoor had ze enkele centimeters boven de rest van de groep gedaan, alsof ze zich verheven voelde boven de rest. Zonder het gezelschap nog een blik waardig te keuren liep ze naar de woonkamer en zette de televisie aan. Er klonken geluiden door het huis van een reclame over waspoeder. Lucinde's vader schraapte zijn keel:

"Oke, dan zullen wij nu echt maar eens naar huis gaan. Een prettig avond nog," zei hij tegen meneer Evers.

Lily nam afscheid van haar vader en liep toen de kamer in om Petunia gedag te zeggen. Uit de kamer was een duidelijke snauw te horen en Lily kwam al snel terug. Enkele minuten later zaten ze met zijn alleen in de auto nadat ze eindelijk Lily's spullen allemaal in de achterbak van de auto hadden gepropt. Lily had namelijk ook haar hutkoffer voor Zweinstein al bij en daar was de auto niet echt opgebouwd. Eindelijk waren ze dan op weg naar Lucinde's huis om met zijn drieën nog even van twee weken vakantie te genieten.

Lucinde en Lily praten enthousiast met elkaar over was ze de komende weken allemaal gingen doen maar Nicole hield zich een beetje stil op de achtergrond. Het gedrag van Petunia kwam haar bekend voor maar ze irriteerde zich desalniettemin mateloos aan haar. Er was een goede reden waarom Petunia's gedrag haar zo bekend in de oren klonk; het was precies dezelfde houding die Serina ook tegen haar had. Nog steeds…

--

_Een paar dagen geleden was Nicole rustig op haar kamer een boek aan het lezen. Het raam stond open en er waaide een zachte wind die voor een beetje verkoeling zorgde op de stikhete dag. Nicole lag op haar buik en liet haar vingers over de pagina's glijden. Ze kon inmiddels braille zonder moeite lezen. Plotseling werd Nicole's droomwereld, die gecreëerd werd door het boek dat ze aan het lezen was, ruw verstoord door iemand die met onnodig veel lawaai haar kamerdeur opende zonder de moeite te nemen even te koppen. _

"_Hoe durf je aan mijn spullen te zitten! Geef het nu onmiddellijk terug, vuile dief!" tierde Serina kwaad._

_Verbaasd kwam Nicole overeind; ze had geen idee waarover Serina zich nu weer opwond. _

"_Wat is er aan de hand?" vroeg ze zo rustig mogelijk. Maar Serina was alles behalve rustig en schreeuwde boos verder:_

"_Jij, jij heb mijn rode stretchtopje uit mijn kast gepakt!"_

_Nicole trok haar wenkbrauwen lichtjes op, hoe kon Serina haar er nu van verdenken dat ze aan haar spullen had gezeten. Niets dat Serina bezat kon Nicole ook maar het minste interesseren. _

"_Waarom zou ik dat doen?" vroeg Nicole nog steeds zonder stemverheffing._

_Serina leek haar razernij steeds minder goed in de hand te hebben en stampvoette bijna van woede: "Omdat je wist dat ik het aan wilde trekken vandaag, op mijn afspraakje met Rick!"_

_Serina was nog steeds geen steek veranderd en wat betreft haar houdbaarheid van haar "vriendjes" was ze alleen nog maar erger geworden. Nicole groef in haar geheugen en herinnerde zich dat Serina het daar eergisteren tijdens het eten over had gehad tegen haar moeder. Ze zuchtte en haalde haar schouders op_

"_Ik heb je topje niet gepakt, als ik jouw was zou ik nog maar een keer goed in je eigen kleren kast kijken," zei ze toen._

"_Vuile leugenaar!" schreeuwde Serina._

_Dat werd Nicole te veel en ze stond op van haar bed._

"_Eruit," siste ze met ingehouden woede. _

_Serina maakte geen aan gestalte weg te gaan maar keek Nicole met enige verbazing aan. Nicole was niet iemand die je gemakkelijk boos kreeg maar Serina kreeg het vaak voor elkaar om het bloed onder haar nagels vandaan te halen. _

"_Ik weet niet waar jij je kleding allemaal neerlegt maar in mijn kamer zul je het zeker niet vinden. En nu wegwezen!"_

_Serina wierp haar nog een kwade blik toe maar blies toen de aftocht zonder ook maar de moeite te nemen de deur, die ze open had gegooid, achter zich dicht te maken. _

_Nicole schopte de deur weer dicht en liet zich achterover op haar bed vallen. Nog drie dagen en dan zou Lucinde haar komen halen zodat ze met haar en Lily de laatste twee weken bij Lucinde door konden brengen. _

_Plotseling grijnsde Nicole; het kon haar niet schelen of Serina haar topje zou vinden of niet; rood was toch niet Serina's kleur, volgens haar vader._

--

Op de ochtend van een september was het stormachtig en de regen viel onophoudelijk uit de lucht. Met hun armen boven hun hoofd holden ze het King Cross perron over zodat ze niet al te nat zouden worden maar het haalde weinig uit. Ondanks hun haast probeerden ze onopvallend door het hek te vallen dat toegang gaf tot perron 9 ¾ vanaf waar de Zweinsteinexpress zou vertrekken. Snel zochten ze een plaatsje in de trein terwijl er gefloten werd en de trein zich in beweging zette.

"Pff, gehaald," pufte Lucinde en ze liet zich languit op de bank vallen waarbij ze haar hoofd tegen de armleuning stootte.

Lily trok aan haar spijkerbroek; door de regen plakte hij aan haar benen.

"Dat doen we nooit meer," zuchtte Nicole.

Ze pakte haar haren bij elkaar en kneep er zoveel mogelijk water uit, waardoor een plasje werd gevormd op de vloer van de trein. Nicole ging ook zitten en ademende nog eens diep uit; al ze ergens een hekel aan had dan was het wel aan haasten en te laat komen.

Toen ze op Zweinsveld aankwamen regende het nog steeds pijpenstelen. Snel staken ze het perron over en liepen ze met zijn drieën naar de koetsen die hen naar het kasteel zouden brengen. Lily hielp Nicole met instappen en zag toen Sirius staan die treurig naar iets keek voor de koetsen. Lily volgde zijn blik maar zag niet waarna hij aan het kijken was. Iets zei haar dat ze het maar beter niet kon weten ook

Na een korte, hobbelige rit met de paardloze koetsen waarbij ze veel blauwen plekken opliepen kwam het kasteel steeds dichterbij totdat ze uiteindelijk voor de ingang stopten.

Met natte haren en gewaden liep iedereen zo vlug mogelijk naar binnen om te schuilen voor de regen. Perkamentus had blijkbaar een droogspreuk over de deur naar de Grote Zaal uitgesproken; iedereen die daar doorheen liep kwam droog de Grote Zaal binnen. Nu iedereen niet meer doorweekt en verkleumd was namen ze plaats aan hun afdelingstafel en wachten tot het feestmaal ter ere van het nieuwe jaar zou beginnen.

Na enkele minuten kwamen de eerstejaars binnen, voorafgegaan door professor Anderling, door de boottocht over het meer waren ze nog natter geworden maar ze knapten meteen op toen ook hen door de droogspreuk heenliepen. Een aantal keken verbaasd om naar de deuropening maar waren gedwongen door te lopen.

Alles werd gereed gemaakt voor de ceremonie en Nicole herinnerde zich hoe ze daar zelf had gezeten op het krukje. Het leek alweer zolang gelden.

Na het gebruikelijke lied ven de Sorteerhoed riep professor Anderling de eerstejaars een voor een naar voren. Langzaam werkte ze het alfabet af, en de rij nieuwe leerlingen werd steeds korter.

"Ecken, Alissa!"  
"HUFFELPUF!"  
Bijna alle eerstejaars waren ingedeeld toen Nicole Sirius een paar plaatsen verderop luidruchtig hoorde snuiven.

"Zwarts, Regulus" riep professor Anderling.

Regulus leek als twee druppels water op Sirius, hij was nog niet zo lang als hem maar had hetzelfde donkere haar en enigszins hooghartige uitdrukking op zijn gezicht. Hij was wat lichter gebouwd dan zijn broer en een stuk minder knap en aantrekkelijk dan Sirius. Ondanks die verschillen was de familieband tussen hen duidelijk zichtbaar. Iets dat Nicole gelukkig niet over Serina en haar kon zeggen.

De Hoed hoefde niet lang na te denken en schreeuwde door de zaal: "ZWADDERICH!".

Regulus nam plaats aan de tafel van Zwadderich, waar hij warm onthaald werd. Hij keek niet op of om naar zijn broer en ook Sirius deed zijn best om Regulus zoveel mogelijk te negeren door hooghartig de andere kant op te kijken. Ze keurden elkaar geen blik waardig

Lily keek van de een naar de ander en haar lippen vormen een verbaasd: "Ooo."

--

Na de indelingsceremonie deden ze zich te goed aan een verrukkelijke maaltijd; alles dat je kon bedenken om te eten was aanwezig. Overal klonk gelach en iedereen vierde het feit dat ze weer terug waren op Zweinstein. Nicole nam nog een slok pompoensap toen Lucinde voor de tweede keer die avond gebakken aardappeltjes opschepte. Ook Lily liet het eten zich goed smaken. Verderop waren James en Sirius bezig een enorme hoeveelheid voedsel te verwerken, bewonderend genadegeslagen door Peter en afkeurend door Remus. Zodra iedereen zich helemaal had volgepropt verdwenen de schalen met de hoofdgerechten en werd hun plaats ingenomen door de toetjes.

Nicole besprak net met Lucinde haar vakantie toen Potter ineens hun kan op kwam gelopen. Hij was nog altijd even onuitstaanbaar, arrogant en nonchalant streek hij met zijn hand door zijn haar waardoor het nog warriger ging zitten dan het al zat.

Lily keek even op van haar chocolade mousse maar haar aandacht verslapte al snel toen ze James zag.

"Wat moet je Potter?" vroeg ze voor ze nog een hap van haar toetje nam.

Uit het niets stelde James een pijnlijke vraag: "Hey Evers, jij heb toch een zus? Waarom is ze niet hier voor de indelingsceremonie?"

Lucinde en Nicole keken ook op, Lucinde wierp een boze blik op James die hij vragend beantwoordde. Hij wist duidelijk niet hoe de relatie tussen Petunia en Lily het afgelopen jaar ijskoud was bekoeld. Voeger hadden ze het altijd goed met elkaar kunnen vinden ondanks dat Lily toen ook al tekenen van magie vertoonde.

Lily legde haar bestek neer en wende haar blik af van zowel James als haar toetje. Het verbaasde haar dat James had onthouden dat ze een zus had, ze had het niet vaak over Petunia gehad. Haar vingers verraden dat ze het moeilijk vond erover te praten. Lily verborg ze onder te tafel door haar handen op haar schoot te leggen en haalde toen diep adem en zei rustig:

"Ze is geen heks."

Er viel een gespannen stilte waar zelfs James niets op wist te zeggen. Het enige wat hij deed was zijn wenkbrauwen fronsen en stilletjes teruglopen naar zijn plaats aan de Griffoendortafel.


	12. Hoofdstuk 11: De spiegel van begeren

**Bedankt voor de reacties :D. Het volgende stukje alweer :D**

**Hoofdstuk 11: ****De spiegel van begeren **

Het tweede jaar ging mogelijk nog sneller voorbij dan het eerste. Door het vele huiswerk was het een druk jaar geworden maar desondanks hadden ze veel plezier gehad. Tijd had nu eenmaal de vreemde neiging sneller te gaan lopen als het je naar je zin had.

Het derde jaar brak aan en de Sorteerhoed zong weer zijn lied, dat hij elk jaar een beetje veranderde.

Toen de hoed uitgezongen was en de eerstejaars had ingedeeld begon het feestmaal. Nicole was vergeten hoe lekker het allemaal smaakte zeker in vergelijking met thuis waar Adelyne niet echt de volmaakte keukenprinses was. Na het eten Perkamentus stond op en deed zijn gebruikelijke mededelingen. Hij wenste iedereen een goede nacht en gebaarde dat ze mochten gaan.

Lily, Lucinde en Nicole stonden op maar ze waren niet de enige; de hele zaal was opgestaan om naar de leerlingenkamers te gaan. Ongeduldig wachten ze totdat het wat rustiger werd en liepen vervolgens de trappen om naar de toren van Griffoendor.

"Ik was vergeten hoe veel trappen dit kasteel ook weer had," zuchtte Lily toen ze bijna boven waren.

Lucinde luisterde half en knikte vaag. Plotseling liep ze de gang door in tegenovergestelde richting van de leerlingenkamer.

"Lucinde, wacht! Waar ga je heen?" riep Lily haar na.

"Ik weet niet waarom maar ik voel dat er iets bijzonders lig of staat in deze kamer," antwoordde ze onbegrijpelijk.

Lily keek naar de gesloten deur van wat waarschijnlijk een oud, ongebruikt klaslokaal was.

"Laten we naar de leerlingenkamer gaan, hier is niets te zien."

Maar Lucinde bleef volhouden dat ze moest weten wat daarbinnen was en ze haalde haar toverstok te voorschijn.

"Alohomora" fluisterde ze.

De deur ging krakend open alsof hij al jaren niet meer was gebruikt. Lucinde stapte als eerste naar binnen op de voet gevolgd door Lily en Nicole.

"Lumos," zei Lily zacht.

Lucinde keek even verast maar glimlachte daarna. Zover ze konden zien in het licht van Lily's toverstok bevonden ze zich inderdaad in een oud klaslokaal dat als opslagplaats diende voor oude spullen. Midden in de kamer stond een oude spiegel, die bijna tot het plafond reikte. Langzaam en voorzichtig, slopen ze dichterbij zodat ze de spiegel van dichterbij konden bekijken. In de bovenste rand stonden letters geschreven: _Neregeb jiz taw ra amneiz nesnem tawt einno otki_.

Zachtjes herhaalde Lily deze woorden en pijnigde haar hersenen.

"Het gaat over een spiegel dus misschien is het in spiegelschrift geschreven," zei ze toen. "Ik zou anders niet weten welke taal dit moet zijn." Ze beet twijfelend op haar lip.

Lucinde keer haar verbaasd aan maar pakte toen een stuk papier uit haar tas. Ze schreef de letters in spiegelbeeld over en las ze voor:  
"Ikto onnie twat mensen zienma ar wat zij begeren."

"Het lijkt al meer op iets dat we kunnen begrijpen," zei Nicole maar ik denk dat de letterverdeling bij sommige woorden niet goed is.

Na wat gepuzzel kwamen ze eruit: _Ik toon niet wat mensen zien maar wat zij begeren_.

"Het lijkt op dat deze spiegel laat zien wat je graag wilt hebben," zei Lily aarzelend.

Zij en Lucinde keken allebei naar de spiegel. Lily ging voor het eerst wat dichterbij staan zodat ze er recht voorstond. Ze keek in de spiegel en deinsde toen terug. Lucinde keek haar verbaasd aan.

"Wat zie je?" vroeg ze.

Lily zette nog een stap achteruit en schudde haar hoofd.

"Deze spiegel werkt niet goed." zei ze schor, haar hart bonkte in haar keel.

_Hoe kon ze zichzelf nu dolgelukkig in de spiegel zien terwijl Potter een arm om haar heen had geslagen?! _raasde het door haar hoofd heen. _Ze kon hem niet eens uitstaan!_

"Laat mij eens kijken."

Nu ging Lucinde vlak voor de spiegel staan en keer erin.

Als gehypnotiseerd bleef ze naar de spiegel staren, zich totaal niet meer bewust van haar omgeving. Lucinde sloot haar ogen en beelden uit haar pijnlijke verleden flitsten door haar heen. _Een klein blond meisje speelde met haar broer in de zandbak, een moeder las haar dochter een verhaaltje voor voor het slapengaan, een donkerharige man schreeuwde tegen een kind dat ineengedoken in een hoekje van de kamer zat met een grote blauwe plek op haar linkerbovenarm. _

Lucinde opende haar ogen weer en keek in de spiegel van Neregeb. Daar zag ze zichzelf weer, omringt door haar broer, Robert, vader en moeder. Ze hadden allemaal een arm om haar heen geslagen en lachten vrolijk naar haar, alsof de pijn en het verdriet dat Lucinde nu voelde in hun universum niet bestond. Lucinde stond nog steeds roerloos midden in het lokaal en er liep een eenzame traan over haar wang.

"Lucinde, kun je me horen?"

Lily schudde haar door elkaar en dat bracht Lucinde terug naar de werkelijkheid. Ze wende haar hoofd af van de spiegel en probeerde onopvallend haar tranen af te vegen aan de mouw van haar gewaad.

"Gaat het?" vroeg Lily bezorgd.

Lucinde knikte maar leek geen woord uit te kunnen brengen.

"Laten we naar de slaapzaal gaan," zei ze uiteindelijk.

Lily en Nicole, stelde geen vragen maar volgden Lucinde het lokaal uit. Voor ze weggingen maakte Lily het lokaal weer op slot en ze liepen in stilte terug naar de leerlingenkamer. Ieder verzonken in zijn eigen gedachten.

--

Die nacht lag Lucinde te woelen tot ze uiteindelijk de dekens van zich afschopte omdat ze bijna stikte van de warmte. Verdoofd deed ze haar badjas aan en liep de trap af naar beneden. Het haardvuur in de leerlingen kamer brandde nog maar alles was al opgeruimd; de huiselfen waren al geweest, het moest al laat zijn.

Lucinde ging op de stoel voor de haard zitten en trok haar benen op. Alles dat ze vandaag had gezien, alle herinneringen. Stuk voor stuk kon ze die niet vergeten.

_De negenjarige Lucinde kwam net thuis van het zwembad waar ze met haar vriendinnen naartoe was geweest, al vanaf een afstand hoorde ze dat het mis was. Haar vader schreeuwde en haar moeder gilde minstens zo hard terug. Lucinde sloop dichter naar de keuken toe waar haar ouders ruzie aan het maken waren. Ze keek door de deur die op een kiertje stond en zag haar vader met zijn rug naar haar toe staan. Lucinde slikte; ze was altijd bang als haar ouders zou tegen elkaar tekeer gingen._

_Onverwachts stormde haar vader de keuken uit en Lucinde kon nog net haar hoofd terug trekken voor de kamerdeur met geweld werd opengegooid. Haar vader zag haar en zonder aanleiding sloeg hij haar, Lucinde probeerde wanhopig haar hoofd te beschermen waardoor de klap op haar linkerbovenarm terecht kwam._

"_Uit mijn ogen jij!" snauwde haar vader._

_Dat liet Lucinde zich geen tweede keer zeggen en ze holde naar boven. De rest van de avond huilde ze._

Het was niet de eerste keer dat haar vader haar zomaar sloeg maar tot op heden de laatste keer. De volgende dag melde hij zich vrijwillig bij een psycholoog en vanaf toen ging hij elke week naar therapie. Lily en Nicole wisten nog van niets, zij kenden alleen als de vrolijke vader die ze tijdens de zomer na het eerste jaar hadden ontmoet. Het was hem nu al een paar jaar gelukt om zijn geduld niet te verliezen en agressief te worden.

Lucinde bleef zitten tot het vuur uiteindelijk gedoofd was en de slaap haar overmeesterd had.

--

Lucinde werd de volgende dag stijf en stram wakker; ze had de hele nacht op de zetel in de leerlingenkamer geslapen. Ze liep naar boven en zag op haar wekker dat het zeven uur was. Vlug pakte ze haar kleren bijeen en vertrok richting de badkamer. Na een snelle douche kleedde ze zich aan en maakte Nicole en Lily wakker rond half 8. Ze spraken niet meer over de gebeurtenissen van gisterenavond toen ze aan het ontbijt zaten.

Professor Anderling deelde hun roosters van dit jaar uit en Lucinde boog zich erover, deels omdat ze het niet met Lily en Nicole over de spiegel van Neregeb wilde hebben.

--

Een paar weken later had iedereen de gebeurtenissen met de spiegel achter zich gelaten en ging het leven op Zweinstein door.

De week voor de kerstvakantie was het Nicole die niet goed kon slapen. Haar gezicht vertrok; ze droomde.

_Ze probeerde weg te vluchten voor de vlammen die de slaapzaal in een bergje as dreigden te veranderen. _

Nicole dwong zichzelf wakker te worden, de beelden van de vlammenzee en de hitte leek te echt en maakte haar bang. Met een schok werd ze wakker uit haar droom maar de bedwelmende warme was er nog steeds! Nicole hoestte door de rook die in haar longen kwam. Vol afgrijzen drong de verschrikkelijke waarheid tot haar door: de slaapzaal stond echt in brand!

Snel deed Nicole een greep naar haar toverstok die op haar nachtkastje lag, ze greep mis en hoorde de stok op de grond kletteren. Vloekend zocht ze de grond af maar kon haar stok niet zo makkelijk vinden als ze had gewenst. Ze gaf het zoeken naar haar stok en op rende naar Lucinde's bed.

"Lucinde, wakker worden!" gilde ze bij Lucinde's bed.

Lucinde was op slag klaarwakken toen ze merkte wat er aan de hand was.

"Verdomme," vloekte ze zacht.

Lucinde pakte snel haar toverstok en spoot een straal water uit de punt van haar stok. Nicole maakte ook Lily en de andere meisjes bij hen op de slaapzaal wakker. Binnen tien minuten was het vuur geheel verdwenen maar niemand durfde nog te gaan slapen. In plaats daarvan herstelden ze hun beschadigende spullen en vond Nicole eindelijk haar toverstok terug, die wonder boven wonder geheel ongeschonden was. Lily zette het raam open zodat de rook uit de slaapzaal kon trekken.

Rillend ging Nicole op haar bed zitten, al sinds ze klein was was ze bang voor vuur en vannacht was haar ergste nachtmerrie waarheid geworden. Gelukkig was er niemand ernstig gewond, Nicole zat onder het roet en had een kleine brandwond op haar rechterarm maar Lily, die goed was in helende spreuken, had het zo genezen zodat er niet eens een litteken achterbleef. Een voor een gingen de meisjes douche terwijl de rest de vloer repareerde. Als de brand langer in stand was gebleven was er van de vloer weinig tot niets overgebleven maar nu viel de schade nog wel te herstellen.

Onverwachts werd er op de deur geklopt en kwam James binnen vallen zonder op toestemming te wachten. Iedereen keek hem boos aan behalve Nicole, die op dat moment onder de douche stond en Lucinde die heel droog zei:

"Hallo Potter,"

"Wat is hier gebeurd?" vroeg James ontzet. "Ik werd net wakker en…"

"We hebben alles onder controle," zei Lily kortaf. "Je hoeft ons echt niet te komen redden, Potter."

"Maar wat…"

"Kleine beetje vuur," Lucinde haalde luchtig haar schouders op. "Zoals Lily al zei is er niets aan de hand."

Op dat moment kwam Nicole weer de kamer binnen in haar badjas. Ze merkte de vreemde sfeer op en Lily bracht haar snel op de hoogt van de gebeurtenissen.

Lucinde duwde intussen James de slaapzaal uit.

"Welterusten Potter," zei ze nog voordat ze de deur voor zijn neus dichtgooide.


	13. Hoofdstuk 12: Een nachtelijke wandeling

Paul komt helaas niet naar Zweinstein maar ik beloof dat hij nog terug komt in het verhaal :P. Wederom bedankt voor de reacties en het verbeterpuntje :D.

Hoofdstuk 12: Een nachtelijke wandeling

De kerstvakantie was aangebroken en Lily en Lucinde maakten zich klaar om naar huis te gaan. Ook Nicole was haar spullen aan het pakken maar minder enthousiast als Lily en Lucinde. Kerst betekende voor haar verplicht thuis zijn met haar vader, stiefmoeder en vooral Serina. Lily had wel zin om naar huis te gaan maar zag toch wel een beetje op tegen het commentaar dat Petunia nu waarschijnlijk weer voor haar in petto zou hebben.

Op perron 9 ¾ namen ze afscheid voor elkaar.

"En wel schrijven hè?" riep Lucinde Lily na op het moment dat ze naar haar ouders liep.

Lily stak haar hand op en zwaaide om te laten weten dat ze haar had gehoord en zou schrijven.

Nicole liep zo langzaam als ze kon naar haar vader en Adelyne toe waarbij ze Serina zoveel mogelijk negeerde. Er zat een positief punt aan de kerstvakantie; ze kon weer met Paul rondhangen.

Een gespannen kerstdiner en vele woordwisselingen tussen Nicole en Serina later brak het einde van de vakantie alweer aan.

--

De laatste dag van de vakantie zat Lucinde rustig op de bank een boek te lezen toen haar vader ineens binnen stormde. Instinctief wist Lucinde dat het weer helemaal mis was. Woest keek haar vader in het rond, zijn ogen gleden over Robert, die televisie aan het kijken was, naar Lucinde die angstig ineendook.

Lucinde keek haar vader recht aan en probeerde zijn blik te ontcijfer. Langzaam sloeg ze haar boek dicht zonder haar boekenlegger ertussen te leggen. Ze zou dadelijk niet meer weten waar ze was gebleven maar dat was nu haar minste zorg. Ook Robert leek op zijn hoede en keek naar zijn vader.

Plots werd haar vaders opgekropte woede hem te veel en hij begon Lucinde te slaan.

"Nee niet doen!" gilde ze angstig.

Het hielp niet en Lucinde sloeg haar armen om haar hoofd om te voorkomen dat hij haar daar zou raken. Na wat een paar minuten leek te duren, maar wat in werkelijkheid maar een paar seconden was, hield haar vader op en durfde Lucinde haar ogen weer te openen.

Robert had zijn vader teruggetrokken en hield hem nu in bedwang.

"Laat me los!" schreeuwde hij woest.

Robert was echter rustig en berekend, hij liet zijn vader pas gaan nadat hij gekalmeerd was. Zodra zijn vader doorhad wat hij had gedaan liep hij naar de telefoon en belde zijn psychologe. Na een verhit gesprek maakte hij een afspraak voor overmorgen en hing toen op.

Lucinde durfde zich de hele tijd dat haar vader aan het bellen was niet te verroeren. Ook Robert bewoog zich niet, hij bleef stil op de bank naast zijn zusje zitten voor het geval dat hun vader weer een razernij aanval kreeg.

Hun vader keek triest om en liep vervolgens zonder iets te zeggen de kamer uit, zijn blik naar beneden gericht en met hangende schouders. Lucinde hoorde hem de trap oplopen naar boven, waarschijnlijk ging hij zich opsluiten op zijn kamer tot overmorgen.

Robert stond op, Lucinde wierp een bange, laat-me-niet-alleen blik op hem maar hij liep door naar de keuken. Ze hoorde hem ijsblokjes uit het vriesvak halen en even later kwam hij inderdaad terug met een zak ijs.

"Alsjeblieft," zei hij zacht. "Gaat het?"

Lucinde knikte woordloos, pakte dankbaar het ijs aan en drukte het tegen haar blauwe oog. Het bood onmiddellijk verlichting maar hoe zou ze morgen in vredesnaam moeten uitleggen aan Nicole en Lily hoe ze dat blauwe oog opgelopen had?

--

"Tegen een open kastdeur gelopen?" herhaalde Lily sceptisch.

"Ja stom hè," Lucinde deed een dappere poging tot een glimlach maar haar gezicht vertrok van de pijn.

"Lucinde, je kunt ons best de waarheid vertellen. Echt waar," drong Nicole aan. "We willen je graag helpen, zeg ons alsjeblieft wat er aan de hand is," smeekte ze.

"Dat kan ik niet doen." Lucinde keek weg maar richtte haar blik toen weer omhoog en keek haar vriendinnen recht aan. "Binnenkort," beloofde ze.

--

Een paar dagen later kwam nieuw bewijs dat er iets met Lucinde aan de hand was dat Nicole en Lily nog niet wisten: ze wees een jongen af die haar mee uitvroeg. Niet dat dat zo bijzonder was; Lucinde werd wel vaker door jongens meegevraagd naar Zweinsveld. Ze wees ze allemaal netjes en beleefd af. Maar vandaag ging dat iets anders:

"Nee ik wil niet met je uit, laat me met rust," zei Lucinde hard.

De jongen schrok even op van haar uitbarsting maar draaide zich toen zogenaamd nonchalant, alsof het hem niet zoveel uitmaakte dat hij net was afgewezen, om zonder verder iets te zeggen.

Verbaasd keek Lily de beteuterde jongen na, Lucinde was nooit zo hard tegen de jongens die haar mee uitvroegen, zelfs niet als ze het pas na een half uur opgaven. Lily had er bewondering voor hoe goed Lucinde haar geduld kon bewaren als iemand bleef aandringen. Nooit liet ze zich overhalen om iets te doen dat ze eigenlijk niet wilde. Lily glimlachte; ze kon nog wat van Lucinde leren want ze wist zeker dat als een jongen haar mee uit zou vragen tot ze ja zei ze haar geduld niet zou kunnen bewaren en waarschijnlijk zou flippen.

"Moeten we nu niet bij verweer zijn?" vroeg Nicole onschuldig.

"Wat?" Lily was duidelijk nog niet terug op aarde.

"Ik vroeg of we nu niet Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten hadden."

"O, wat! We komen te laat," kreunde Lily.

"Wat maakt het uit, voor een keertje," Lucinde haalde haar schouders op. "We kunnen beter gaan anders komen we helemaal te laat."

Snel pakten ze hun spullen bijeen en holden naar de derde verdieping, uiteindelijk kwamen ze maar vijf minuten te laat binnen en door Lily's reputatie als goede leerlinge lukte het hun om onder hun straf uit te komen. Achter in het lokaal keken James en Sirius jaloers toe toen ze mochten gaan zitten zonder strafwerk.

_Dat moest ook nog eens ooit gebeuren,_ dacht Nicole, _James en Sirius die eerder in de les zaten dan hen, _ze kon een flauwe glimlach niet onderdrukken.

--

Die nacht werd Nicole wakker van een geluid dat ze niet meteen kon thuisbrengen, het leek wel of iemand in de kamer op zoek was naar iets maar het niet kon vinden. In plaats van zo stil mogelijk te zijn leek het die persoon niet te kunnen schelen of de anderen op slaapzaal wakker werden of niet. Nicole ging overeind zitten zodat ze beter kon luisteren, het geluid hield aan. Op dit soort momenten baalde Nicole ervan dat ze blind was, ze kon niet eens zien wat er aan de hand was. Overdag viel zoiets wel mee omdat iedereen wakker was en haar kon vertellen wat er aan de hand was. Midden in de nacht sliep iedereen en Nicole had er een hekel aan om mensen voor niets op dat tijdstip wakker te maken. Ze hoorde de deur opengaan, even later viel er een baan licht in de slaapzaal voordat de deur weer dichtgegooid werd. Op dat moment hield Nicole het niet meer uit en maakte ze Lily wakker.

"Wat is er?" vroeg Lily slaperig.

Nicole legde snel de situatie uit en Lily keer duf rond tot ze bij het bed van Lucinde kwam; dat was leeg. Lily schoot overeind

"Waar is Lucinde heen?" vroeg ze verbaasd.

"Ik hoorde wel iemand de slaapzaal verlaten, maar waarom zou ze dat doen?"

Toen Nicole dat gezegd had liep Lily zachtjes naar de deur, die nog steeds op een kier stond, ze zag nog net de portretdeur dichtvallen. Iemand was zojuist de verlaten leerlingenkamer uitgeglipt.

"Wie zou dat geweest zijn denk je?" vroeg Lily

"Geen idee," antwoordde ze even zacht. "Laten we het gaan uitzoeken," Nicole kreeg een opwindende glans in haar ogen.

"Dat mag niet, het is verboden om na negen uur op de gangen te komen."

"We moeten er alleen voor zorgen dat we niet gesnapt worden."

"Maar als ze ons wel betrappen…"

"Wat maakt het uit, gaan we nu nog of niet" zei Nicole ongeduldig.

"Oke," zuchtte Lily verslagen.

Snel trokken ze hun gewaad over hun nachtjapon heen en pakten ze hun sloffen. Zo geluidloos mogelijk slopen ze door de leerlingenkamer en de portretdeur.

"Welke kant ging die persoon heen? Nicole dit is gekkenwerk het kasteel is veel te groot."

"Stil, ik hoor iets."

Snel doken ze een zijgang in en niet veel later liep Stoffer, de conciërge, langs. Lily en Nicole hielden hun adem in toen hij hen passeerde maar hij merkte niets op.

"Maar wacht, dat is Lucinde," zei Lily ineens verbaasd.

Ze vergat even dat ze stil moest zijn maar Stoffer was ook al oud en zijn gehoor ging de laatste jaren hard achteruit.

Haastig liepen ze naar Lucinde toe maar naarmate ze steeds dichterbij kwamen kregen ze steeds meer door dat er iets mis was. Lucinde scheen niet te merken dat Nicole en Lily zowat naast haar liepen, ze liep gewoon verder naar een onbekende bestemming.

"Ze lijkt wel in trance," fluisterde Lily ontzet.

"Maar waarom?" vroeg Nicole verward.

"Geen idee."

Lily zwaaide met haar hand voor Lucinde's gezicht maar kreeg geen reactie. Ze liep gewoon door, zonder haar pas te vertragen.

"Lucinde," fluisterde Nicole dringend.

Geen reactie.

"Waar ga je heen?" vroeg Lily.

Nog steeds geen reactie. Lucinde liep gewoon in stilte door en Nicole voelde het kippenvel overal op haar lichaam verschijnen. _Wat was er met Lucinde aan de hand?_

Onverwachts hielden ze halt en Lily zag dat ze bij de poort naar buiten waren aangekomen. Lucinde opende de deur en stapte de vrieskou in zonder een krimp te gegeven ondanks dat haar gewaad wapperde in de wind en de sneeuw knisperde onder haar schoenen. Nicole en Lily volgden haar op hun sloffen die niet waterdicht bleken te zijn.

"Verdomme," vloekte Nicole toen de gesmolten sneeuw haar voeten bereikte en haar tenen deed krullen van de kou.

Ze gingen weer achter Lucinde aan die inmiddels aan de rand van het verboden bos stond. Ze staarde glazig voor zijn uit en leek op iets te wachten.

Ineens leek ze zich te realiseren waar ze was en hoe laat het was. Lucinde knipperde een paar keer verbluft met haar ogen en de waarheid drong steeds verder tot haar door, ondanks dat had ze geen idee waarom ze zich hier bevond. Ze wilde net teruglopen naar het kasteel omdat ze het een beetje koud had toen ze Nicole en Lily zag staan, beiden met een blik van pure ongeloof op hun gezicht.

"Waarom ben ik hier?" vroeg Lucinde.

"Weet je dat niet meer?" zei Nicole teleurgesteld omdat alle moeite voor niets leek te zijn.

Lucinde schudde haar hoofd.

"Ik weet nog dat ik de drang had hiernaartoe te gaan, een onvermijdelijke drang al wist ik niet waarom ik precies hier moest zijn," zei ze fronsend.

Nicole en Lily keken haar veelberouwend aan maar uiteindelijk zuchtte Lily

"Laten we terug naar bed gaan, het is al laat."

Lucinde en Nicole stemden toe, Lucinde keek nog even achterom naar de plek waar de onweerstaanbare drang haar naartoe had gebracht maar kon niet bedenken waarom het gebeurd was. Een beetje verontrust haalde ze haar schouders op een liep met Nicole en Lily terug het kasteel in.

De gangen waren verlaten en ze kwamen geen levende ziel tegen op weg naar de leerlingenkamer. Ze gaven de humeurige Dikke Dame het wachtwoord en even later lagen ze onder de dekens van hun bedden. Het bleef een hele tijd stil maar ze wisten alle drie van elkaar dat ze niet sliepen. Uiteindelijk was het Lucinde die de stilte verbrak.

"Bedankt," zei ze.

"Graag gedaan," antwoorden Nicole en Lily allebei.

Het duurde daarna niet lang voordat de golven van slaap hen hadden meegenomen.

De volgende dag hadden ze het niet meer over de gebeurtenis van gisterennacht maar begon Lucinde uit zichzelf over heel iets anders dat nogal gevoelig lag: haar verleden en relatie met haar vader. Lily en Nicole luisterden stil tot Lucinde was uitverteld. Ze sloeg niets over en vertelde alles, vanaf het moment dat ze thuis voor het eerst door haar vader geslagen werd tot de confrontatie aan het einde van de kerstvakantie. Lily zat naast haar en sloeg troostend een arm om haar heen, ze realiseerde zich plots dat Lucinde veel gemeen had met iemand anders waarmee ze goed op kon schieten, een zekere Zwadderaar die haar had geholpen haar magische krachten te begrijpen door haar te vertellen dat ze een heks was en later zou gaan studeren op Zweinstein. Severus Sneep.

Lily drong de verhalen die Sneep haar had verteld weg naar haar achterhoofd en sprak zichzelf streng toe; het ging nu over Lucinde.

Nadat Lucinde haar verhaal had gedaan bleef het een tijdje stil tussen hen waarbij Lucinde haar tranen van haar wangen veegde met haar vlakke hand. Meteen nadat Lucinde haar verleden had verteld wist zeker Nicole wat zij in de spiegel van Neregeb had gezien: een liefdevolle familie.


	14. Hoofdstuk 13: Complimenten en waardering

_Het heeft heel lang geduurt maar hier is dan eindelijk het nieuwe hoofdstuk :D. nog bedankt voor alle reactie en veel leesplezier :D_

_Jaar 4_

**Hoofdstuk 13: Complimenten en waardering**

"We zijn er eindelijk!" riep Lucinde vrolijk.

Lily en Nicole stapten stijf en stram uit de bus, iets minder opgewonden dan Lucinde. Na een reis van een paar uur vliegen met het vliegtuig en een uur met de bus waren ze er dan eindelijk. Een warm zeebriesje bereikte hun gezicht en op Lily's gezicht brak een glimlach door. Lucinde's tante had een campinghuisje aan de kust van Italië bij Venetië en Lucinde, Lily en Nicole zouden er drie week blijven voor ze terug zouden gaan naar Zweinstein. Lucinde's tante was samen met haar oom vier weken op vakantie naar het noorden.

Even later stonden ze voor het huisje, het bestond uit drie kamers: een woonkamer met open keuken, een slaapkamer met een tweepersoonsbed en een eenpersoonsbed en een kleine badkamer met een bad-douche combinatie, een wastafel en een WC.

Nicole zette haar bagage aan het voeteneinde van een van de bedden en ging toen weer naar buiten waar het terras stond met een tuin set voor vier personen. Niemand had nog energie over om nog naar de zee te gaan dus maakten ze alleen een korte wandeling over het strand en doken ze allemaal vroeg het bed in.

--

Lily was die volgende dag als eerste wakker en verzorgde het ontbijt. Nadat ze allemaal lekker broodjes hadden gegeten pakten ze hun zwemkleding, handdoeken en de parasol, die Lucinde's tante voor hun in het huisje had achtergelaten, en vertrokken naar het strand. Zodra ze zich geïnstalleerd hadden op het warme zand bond Nicole haar haren op een hoge, half doorgetrokken paardenstaart zodat haar nek niet zo warm zou worden. Ze vond het vervelend als haar lange haren aan haar rug en schouders plakten.

"Zou iemand mijn rug even in willen smeren?" vroeg ze nadat ze haar armen, benen en gezicht had ingesmeerde met sterke zonnebrandcrème; Nicole had een lichte huid en verbrande heel snel, een eigenschap die ze van haar vader had geërfd.

Lily nam de tube crème van haar over en terwijl Nicole haar staart aan de kant hield smeerde Lily haar schouders en rug in.

"Hey Lucinde, zou jij mijn schouders in willen smeren?" zei Lily met haar rug naar Lucinde toegekeerd zat.

Blindelings stak ze de tube crème over haar schouder die van haar werd overgenomen. Lily voelde een sterke, enigszins ruwe had op haar rug wrijven. Ze verstarde bij de aanraking en draaide zich met een ruk om, wetend dat ze niet oog in oog zou komen te staan met Lucinde. Nicole voelde dat er iets mis was toen Lily zich als de bliksem omdraaide en gilde bij het nog ontbekende aanzicht. Wie het was blijf echter niet lang onbekend.

"Potter!" schreeuwde Lily boos. "Wat doe jij hier!"

Nicole hoorde Sirius blaffend lachen en James antwoordde onschuldig: "Ik wilde je helpen zodat je niet zou verbranden."

Lily snoof ongelovig op het moment dat Lucinde kwam aanrennen.

"Sorry meiden ik was mijn handdoek vergeten dus ik was…" ze stopte meteen toen ze James en Sirius zag staan. "Waarom zijn jullie hier? " vroeg ze verbaasd aan hen.

"Evers heeft ons uitgenodigd omdat ze ons niet kon missen in de vakantie," grijnsde James.

Lily sputterde tegen: "Dat is helemaal niet waar!"

"Wij zijn hier met James' ouders, die hebben een tent gehuurd een eindje verderop," zei Sirius wijzend naar een camping die een stukje verder aan het strand lag.

_Fantastisch_, dacht Nicole, _tot zo ver onze rustige vakantie._

"Juist ja," zei Lily nog steeds kwaad.

Tot Lily's ongenoegen maakten James en Sirius het zichzelf gemakkelijk onder hun parasol.

"Jullie gaan toch niet hier zitten?" zei Lily verbaasd.

"Waarom niet Evers, heb je soms iets tegen ons?" vroeg Sirius met een speelde zielige blik met bijpassende puppyogen.

"Inderdaad Zwarts, dus blijf uit onze buurt!" gilde ze waardoor verschillende mensen op het strand omkeken.

James haalde onverschillig zijn schouders op en streek door zijn haar voor hij ging staan.

"Kom Sluipvoet," zei hij. "Misschien valt er op de camping nog wat te beleven."

"Later," groette Sirius toen hij ook rechtstond en liep toen samen met James het strand af, richting hun camping.

"Niets tot later," fluisterde Lily haast onhoorbaar nijdig.

Maar Nicole had het gevoel, net als Lucinde wist ze, dat ze James en Sirius deze vakantie nog wel zouden zien.

--

En inderdaad duurde het niet lang voordat ze James en Sirius weer tegenkwamen, deze keer in het zwembad. Lily rolde overdreven met haar ogen toen ze hen zag zitten aan de rand van het water.

"Ze mogen hier niet eens zijn," siste ze boos tegen Lucinde en Nicole. "Dit zwembad hoort bij onze camping en je moet een gast zijn op de camping om van het zwembad gebruik te maken."

"Hoe komen ze dan aan de polsbandjes die je nodig hebt om in het zwembad te komen?" vroeg Lucinde loom.

"Weet ik veel, misschien hebben ze die wel gestolen."

"Je kent Potter en Zwarts, ze houden zich nooit aan de regels, dus waarom zou vakantie anders zijn dan op school?" zei Nicole

"Laat gewoon zitten Lily, laat die jongens je vakantie toch niet verpesten."

"Ik ga zwemmen," deelde Nicole mee.

"Oké," zeiden Lily en Lucinde in koor.

Nicole kon niet lang op een stoel aan de kant blijven liggen en niets doen, zeker niet als er water in de buurt was. Lucinde en Lily hadden daar duidelijk minder moeite mee.

Het zwembad was net pas open en er was bijna niemand op hun drieën en James en Sirius na. Het was duidelijk dat veel mensen uitsliepen in de vakantie en rustig ontbeten maar Nicole vond tot half negen uitslapen al lang genoeg vandaar dat ze vaak al om negen uur in het water lagen. Perfect voor Nicole want hoe meer mensen er in het water lagen hoe minder goed zij kon zwemmen.

Ze bereikte de kant en liet zich in het frisse water zakken. Meteen dook ze onder en kwam een paar meter verderop weer boven water. Nicole streek haar haren achterover en zwom weer terug naar de kant. Ze controleerde of haar bikini nog op zijn plaats zat; op de zwemclub droeg ze vroeger altijd een badpak omdat dat veel makkelijker zwemmen is. De bikini die ze nu had sloot ook goed aan; het was een heel eenvoudig, donkerblauw bikinibroekje met een topje met brede schouderbandjes en een brede band op haar rug. Nicole had een hekel aan van die bikini's die alleen maar uit touwtjes bestonden waardoor het leek alsof je haast niets aanhad. Het was niet dat ze ontevreden was over haar lichaam, integendeel. Maar ze vond het vervelend als mensen maar haar staarden terwijl ze dat zelf niet kon zien. Daarom koos ze ervoor geen opvallende en blote kleding te dragen.

Ze zette zich af en begon een baantje te zwemmen ongemerkt genade geslagen door James en Sirius. Eenmaal aan de overkant maakte ze een koprol onder water en zwom weer terug. Na nog eens twintig baantjes ging ze weer op de kant zitten en glimlachte, _ze was nog steeds snel in het water. _Het duurde even voordat ze in een rechte baan kon zwemmen toen ze pas blind was maar nu ging het net zo makkelijk af als het haar vroeger toen ze nog kon zien.

"Hoe deed je dat?"

"Ga me niet vertellen dat jij niet kunt zwemmen Potter," antwoordde Nicole grijnzend.

Veel mensen waren verbaasd dat Nicole ondanks haar handicap bleef zwemmen maar dat kon haar niet veel schelen, ze had er nu eenmaal een passie voor die met al het water uit het zwembad niet gedoofd kon worden.

"Euh… natuurlijk kan ik wel zwemmen," zei James een beetje rood.

Sirius hikte van het lachen.

"Ik snap alleen niet waarom jij dat nog doet," ging hij dapper verder terwijl hij Sirius intussen een speelse klap tegen zijn achterhoofd gaf.

"Het zit in mijn bloed," zei Nicole schouderophalend. "Ik kan er niet mee stoppen, niet helemaal tenminste. Zelfs toen iedereen uit mijn omgeving zei dat ik niet meer door kon gaan ging ik nog verder," ze lachte. "Ik ben dan wel gestopt met wedstrijd zwemmen maar wat dacht je van een partijtje?"

James keek haar verbaasd aan en ook Sirius kon zo te zien zijn oren niet geloven.

"Jij wilt het tegen mij opnemen?" vroeg James ongelovig.

Nicole knikte.

"Of durf je dat soms niet?"

Dat kon James niet over zijn kant laten gaan.

"Is goed," zei hij haastig.

"Dit gaat nog leuk worden," mompelde Sirius.

Nicole en James stelden zich aan de rand van het zwembad op, inmiddels hadden ook Lily en Lucinde lucht gekregen van de wedstrijd. Ze stonden op van hun stoel om te komen kijken.

"Volgens weet Potter niet zo goed waar hij aan begint," zei Lucinde droog tegen Sirius.

Sirius keek verbaasd op; normaal probeerde de meisjes elk contact met James en hem te vermijden.

"Gaat hij zo hard verliezen dan?" vroeg hij verbijsterd.

"IJskoud," viel Lily, Lucinde bij.

Sirius trok zijn wenkbrauwen lichtjes op maar begon toen met aftellen. Op "nu!" doken Nicole en James allebei het water in en al snel nam Nicole een kleine voorsprong op hem.

"Wauw, ik heb haar net snel zien zwemmen maar dat was dus nog niet eens haar maximale tempo," zei Sirius onder de indruk.

Lucinde grijnsde om zijn stomme verbazing.

"Je doet het geweldig Nicole, blijf volhouden," gilde Lily.

Nicole en James hadden inmiddels de overkant van het bad bereikt en Nicole draaide zich soepel om. James verloor wat tijd omdat hij verkeerd uitkwam met zijn koprol en zich niet optimaal aan de muur kon afzetten. Halverwege het baantje liep hij weer een beetje in maar dat was voor korte duur; Nicole zette de eindsprint in en finishte een paar volle seconden voor James.

Lily en Lucinde klapten, James leek geschokt en Sirius scheen geen zinnig woord uit de kunnen brengen.

"Goed gedaan," zei Nicole. "Dat was een aardige poging maar volgende keer beter."

Ze stak haar hand uit en James was zo sportief die te schudden.

Nicole hees zichzelf op de rand en nam de felicitaties van Lily en Lucinde in ontvangst, vooral Lily was blij dat Nicole James verslagen had en hem had laten zien dat hij niet overal de beste in kon zijn.

"Bailey."

Nicole keek op toen ze hoorde dat Sirius haar aansprak.

"Ja?" vroeg ze nonchalant.

"Euh… goed gedaan," zei hij en gaf haar ook een hand.

"Bedankt."

Ze grijnsde breed.

--

De vakantie ging sneller voorbij dan iedereen wilde, Lily nam Nicole en Lucinde een middag mee paardrijden waarbij Nicole bij Lily achterop zat. Nicole kon er wel om lachen maar was bij toen ze weer af mocht stappen; het paard was naar haar mening te hoog en rende veel te hard. De pony waar ze een aantal jaar geleden op had gezeten in een ponypark met haar ouders ging nog wel maar ze was niet zo'n grote paardenliefhebber. Lily duidelijk wel en ze liet Lucinde trots zien wat ze allemaal doen: galopperen, springen en een beetje dresseur.

Na de middag brachten ze de paarden terug naar de stal waar ze de paarden geleend hadden. Op dat moment rees er een belangrijke vraag.

"Waar gaan we eten? ik heb nogal honger," zei Nicole die probeerde het geknor van haar maag zo min mogelijk te laten merken.

"Eigenlijk is het schandalig," merkte Lucinde op.

"Wat?" vroeg Nicole.

"Dat we al een week in Italië zijn en nog geen echte Italiaanse pizza op hebben."

Nicole grijsde: "Waar wachten we dan nog op!"

--

Na een snelle douche had iedereen zich opgefrist en andere kleding aan getrokken. Ze droegen allemaal een korte broek en een gekleurd topje, Lily had haar bikinitopje boven haar broek aangetrokken. Op hun slippers liepen ze vervolgens naar de pizzeria van de camping en bestelden ze drie pizza's Margherita.

Ze gingen even aan een van de vele tafeltjes zitten tot hun bestelling was verwerkt. Lily keek geïnteresseerd naar de open keuken waar de koks bezig waren met het maken van de pizza's die vervolgens de steenoven in werden geschoven. Nicole kende het proces; toen haar moeder nog leefde gingen ze vaak pizza halen bij de pizzeria op de hoek van hun staat. Gefascineerd had ze gekeken hoe de pizza's werden klaargemaakt. Nicole was dol op Italiaans eten, net zoals haar moeder, Anaëlle, was geweest. Adelyne hield niet van Italiaans en Serina klaagde altijd dat er zoveel vet in pizza zat, sinds zij bij hen woonden werd er duidelijk minder pizza en pasta gegeten.

"Bedankt," Lily nam de dozen met de warme pizza's aan en Nicole schrok op.

Ze merkte dat ze had zitten dromen. Ze glimlachte verontschuldigend en liep toen met Lily en Lucinde terug naar hun huisje om te gaan genieten van een hoogstwaarschijnlijke, overheerlijke pizza.


	15. Hoofdstuk 14: Zon, zee en zand

**Bedankt voor alle positieve reacties. Jade, ik denk dat je in dit hoofdstuk wel een redelijk antwoordt krijgt op je vraag :D. **

**Het gaat waarschijnlijk geen boek worden hoewel het dat gezien de omvang nog wel kan halen (er zijn totaal zo'n 35 hoofdstukken van ongeveer 2000 woorden en dan hebben jullie nog een epiloog te goed :P).**

**Enjoy !!!**

**Hoofdstuk 14: Zon, zee en zand**

De laatste week van de vakantie brak aan en het viel duidelijk op dat Sirius en James lang niet zo vervelend waren als op school. Ze hingen nog steeds elke ochtend rond bij heb zwembad als hen er ook waren maar vielen hun wonderlijk genoeg niet lastig. Lily was ervan overtuigt dat James Nicole niet nog eens zou uitdagen voor een zwemwedstrijdje na zijn volle nederlaag van vorige week. Ze moest nog steeds lachen als ze dacht aan het gezicht dat James trok nadat hij verloren had. Ook Nicole en Lucinde waren blij dat James een keer op zijn nummer werd gezet, dat kon zijn gigantische ego alleen maar deugt doen.

Lily lag te zonnen onder de parasol. Ze lag met haar buik een grote strandlaken en liet het zand tussen haar tenen door glijden.

"Ga je mee zwemmen, Lucinde?" vroeg Nicole.

Alleen zwemmen in het zwembad ging nog wel maar in zee moest ze rekening houden met stromingen. Nicole was ongelofelijk eigenwijs en koppig maar niet zo erg dat ze in haar eentje in de zee ging zwemmen.

"Ik lig net lekker," mompelde Lucinde. "Dadelijk," zei ze nog voor ze haar ogen sloot en genoot van het warme briesje dat over het strand waaide.

"Goed dan," teleurgesteld ging Nicole weer liggen.

"Ik ga wel met je mee."

"Potter, hoe kom je erbij dat ik je zou vertrouwen?" vroeg ze sceptisch.

James haalde zijn schouders op en zei: "Het was maar een voorstel hoor."

Hij wilde zich weer omdraaien maar bedacht zich toen.

"Ik ben echt niet zo slecht als jullie soms denken," zei hij toonloos.

Nicole voelde een vraag van een onbekende emotie en ze besefte met een schok dat het medelijden was.

"Zo bedoelde ik het niet…" begon ze maar James kapte haar af.

"Laat maar zitten. Je zou zeggen dat je iemand die je al drie volle jaren kent wel enigszins kunt vertrouwen."

"Dat is niet mijn schuld, als jij je niet onmogelijk zou gedragen zou ik je heus wel vertrouwen."

Lily en Lucinde ademenden allebei rustig en regelmatig wat erop duidde dat ze sliepen en niets van het gesprek meekregen. James kreeg dat ook door want hij ging naast Nicole in het zand zitten.

"Daar heb ik zo mijn redenen voor," hij wierp een vluchtige blik op Lily die Nicole niet kon waarnemen.

Nicole luisterde gespannen maar James ging niet verder, het leek eerder alsof hij alweer spijt had van zijn uitspraak want hij ging onsubtiel over op een totaal ander onderwerp.

"Even over de wedstrijd van vorige week, ik had kramp in mijn been anders had ik je makkelijk verslagen," hij zette een gespeelde zielige blik op.

Nu was het Nicole's beurt om te lachen.

"Geloof je dat nu zelf?"

"Nee, maar ik kon het toch proberen," grijnsde James.

Het bleef een tijdje stil maar toen zei hij: "Je bent een geweldige zwemmer."

Weer een stilte.

"Bedankt."

Nicole streek een losgelaten pluk haar achter haar oor.

"Je bent inderdaad zo slecht nog niet," glimlachte ze.

James lachte ook.

"Gaan we nog zwemmen?" vroeg hij.

"Nicole draaide zich verbaasd naar hem toe, maar schonk hem toen een glimlach.

"Oké," stemde ze toe.

James hielp haar overeind en pakte het luchtbed op dat bij de parasol lag. Hij begeleide Nicole een beetje onwennig naar het water maar zodra ze in zee lagen hadden ze de grootste lol. Samen hingen ze aan weerskanten van de lengte van het luchtbed en bleven een beetje dobberen in de golven. James zorgde ervoor dat ze niet te ver afdwaalden van het strand of richting de pier dreven.

James hield voor een keer zijn flauwe opmerkingen voor zich en Nicole merkte dat ze best goed met hem kon opschieten en praten wat haar uitermate verbaasde. Na een half uurtje merkte James iets op.

"Volgens mij zijn Evers en Johnson wakker," hij klonk een beetje somber.

Nicole merkte dat en ze moest toegeven dat ook zij het jammer vond om weer terug te gaan naar het strand net nu ze James een beetje leerde kennen en zelfs aardig begon te vinden.

"Dan zullen we maar eens terugzwemmen denk ik," zei hij en hij begon richting de kust te zwemmen maar op een tempo dat een slak zelfs nog bij kon houden.

"Waar is Zwarts eigenlijk?"

"Die kon vanochtend niet zo goed zijn bed uitkomen," grijnsde James met een beetje leedvermaak.

"Dat is jammer."

James trok zijn wenkbrauwen verbaasd op: "Jij vindt het jammer dat Sirius niet hier is?"

Nicole werd een beetje rood en zei snel: "Zo bedoelde ik het niet, maar hij kan moeilijk irritanter zijn dan jouw toch?"

Nu was het James beurt te kleuren.

"Tja, Sirius is ook niet de slechtste," zei hij toen. "Maar je moet niet proberen hem vroeg uit bed te kregen, zeker niet op vakantie."

Nicole kon er niets aan doen; ze barste in lachen uit.

Ze bereikte de kant en James stak zijn arm uit zodat hij Nicole terug kon sturen naar Lily en Lucinde, eenmaal daar legde hij het luchtbed neer op zijn oude plaats.

"Ik zie je nog wel Nicole," zei hij terwijl hij weer terug liep naar zijn camping, waarschijnlijk om te kijken of Sirius inmiddels al op was.

Lily en Lucinde keken James met open mond na.

"Waar ging dat over?" vroeg Lily in shock.

"We zijn een stukje wezen zwemmen," was Nicole's nonchalante antwoord.

Lily keek mogelijk nog schokkender en Nicole merkte de verwarde sfeer op.

"Hij is echt niet zo slecht als jullie soms denken," zei ze achteloos.

--

Tussen de middag zaten Lucinde, Lily en Nicole wat voor hun huisje, ze hadden net geluncht en zaten op het kleine terras in de schaduw. Het was gekkenwerk om op het heetst van de dag ook maar iets te ondernemen. Lily en Nicole waren elke een boek aan het lezen en Lucinde probeerde een kruiswoordpuzzel op te lossen. Het wilde blijkbaar niet echt lukken want ze kauwde geërgerd op haar pen.

Nicole las de laatste regel van het boek en sloeg het dicht. Dat was al het zoveelste boek dat ze deze vakantie had uitgelezen. Ze stond op om binnen een nieuw boek te pakken. Lily en Lucinde boden haar geen hulp aan en keken niet op van hun bezigheden. Nicole had dat het liefste; ze wilde geen medelijden. Waarschijnlijk zou ze hen op een ellenlange preek trakteren als ze hun hulp aan durfden de bieden, dat had ze Lily en Lucinde al vrij snel duidelijk gemaakt. Ze wilde niet met hun bevriend zijn zolang hun zich de hele tijd zorgen over haar maakte en haar hulp aanboden bij alles dat ze wilde doen. Juist omdat ze vrienden waren wilde Nicole alles zoveel mogelijk zelf doen. Op de tast zocht ze we weg naar de slaapkamer, het maakte haar niet zoveel uit dat ze er wat langer over deed op eigen kracht en zonder hulp.

De enige manier waarom Lily en Lucinde rekening met haar hielden was door niet al te veel rommel te laten slingeren, vooral niet op de grond. Nicole bukte bij haar koffer en betaste de boeken die ze nog niet gelezen had. Onverwachts voelde ze iets vreemd: een klein boek aan de zijkant van haar koffer. Ze pakte het en las de titel: _De kleine zeemeermin. _Het was het boek dat ze ooit van haar vader had gekregen toen ze pas blind was. Een steek ging door haar heen als ze aan haar vader en Adelyne dacht, ze miste hem en begreep nog steeds niet wat hij in Adelyne zag. Ze verbood zichzelf zich daarom druk te maken omdat ze er toch niets aan kon veranderen, ze nam het mee boek naar buiten en keek de komende twee uur niet maar op of om.

--

Die middag zaten ze met zijn drieën in het bubbelbad dat bij het zwembad hoorde. Het bubbelbad was groot genoeg voor tien personen maar omdat het zwembad maar net open was na de siësta zat het nog maar half vol.

"Niet kijken," fluisterde Lily. "Maar het ziet er naar uit dat we bezoek kregen."

En inderdaad, niet veel later kwamen ook James en Sirius in het bubbelbad zitten.

"Kunnen we dan werkelijk nergens rustig zitten zonder dat we last van jullie hebben," zuchtte Lily geërgerd.

"Blijkbaar niet," antwoordde James vervelend voordat hij naast haar ging zitten.

Lily schoof een stuk op waardoor de afstand tussen hen bewaard bleef. James haalde zijn schouders op terwijl Sirius naast Nicole ging zitten. De luchtbubbels begonnen door de gaatjes in de bank omhoog te borrelen en iedereen hield zijn mond dicht zodat ze in stilte konden ontspannen en om meningsverschillen te besparen.

Onverwachts stootte Sirius met zijn been tegen die van Nicole aan waardoor er een schok door haar heen ging. Het leek wel alsof er een statische landing oversprong tussen hun beide lichamen. Merkwaardig genoeg bleef Nicole de warme aanraking veel langer voelen dan normaal, het leek wel of de plek waar Sirius haar had aangeraakt in brand stond. Haar hart bonsde in haar keel al had ze geen idee waarom ze het plots zo warm had.

Zodra de bubbels afgelopen waren stond Nicole op en deelde ze mee dat ze een paar baantjes ging trekken. Van de duik in het frissere zwembadwater knapte ze meteen op en ze voelde haar warme huid weer afkoelen. Drijvend op haar rug dacht ze na over hetgeen dat net gebeurd was en waarom ze daar zo overdreven op gereageerd had.

Ze hoorde een plons naast zich en er spatte een hoop water in haar gezicht. Proestend draaide Nicole zich recht.

"Ik dacht dat je misschien wel gezelschap wilde bij het zwemmen," zei Sirius onschuldig.

Nicole veegde de waterdruppels van haar gezicht en streek haar haren naar achteren. Sirius' gezelschap was wel het laatste waar ze behoefte aan had als ze wilde nadenken.

"Ik kan je toch niet tegenhouden," zuchtte ze vermoeid.

"Klopt."

Even later kwamen gelukkig ook Lucinde, Lily en James waardoor Sirius en James een watergevecht gingen houden.

Lily wierp ze een donkere blik toe maar ging zwom toen naar Nicole en Lucinde toe die bezig waren met een wedstrijdje onderwater zwemmen. Nicole vond het leuk een beetje competitie te houden, vooral als het om waterporten ging, om te bewijzen dat ze net zo goed en soms zelfs beter was dan anderen ondanks dat ze niets kon zien. Lily mengde zich ook in de strijd maar het was al pijnlijk snel duidelijk dat Nicole in het water nauwelijks te verslaan was.

--

De ene laatste dag van de vakantie lagen ze met zijn drieën op het strand te niksen.

"Morgen moeten we onze spullen alweer pakken, en de dag daarna zijn we al weer op Zweinstein," Lily klonk treurig.

"Lily, daar wilde ik tot morgen niet aan denken," kreunde Lucinde.

Verbaasd ging Nicole rechtop zitten.

"Wat is er?" vroeg Lily.

"Horen jullie dat ook?"

Lily en Lucinde kwamen ook overeind en luisterden ingespannen. Ergens in de verte leek het alsof mensen aan het zingen waren. Verward keken ze elkaar aan; de vreemde, onlogische melodie kwam hen akelig bekend voor. Even later verschenen inderdaad Sirius en James die het schoollied van Zweinstein aan het zingen waren:

_Zweinstein, Zweinstein, _

_Zwijnig Zweinstein,  
Leer ons toch volop.  
Of we nu oud en kaal zijn,  
Of jong met een puistenkop.  
Prop onze hoofden vol met weetjes,  
Hopelijk voelen ze zich daar thuis,  
Want nu zijn ze leeg en tochtig,  
Vol vliegjes, stof en gruis.  
Leer ons wat het weten waard is,  
Maak ons ietsje minder dom,  
Doe je best, dan doen wij de rest,  
En studeren onze hersens krom!_

Het geluid kwam steeds dichterbij het was duidelijk dat Sirius en James een vreemde bui hadden.

"Ze zijn gestoord, als er voor iemand dat lied over studeren niet opgaat is het wel voor die twee," zei Lily. "Straks weten alle dreuzels op het strand iets af van Zweinstein, onze wereld zou ontdekt kunnen worden. Waar zijn ze mee bezig?" zei ze fel.

"Dat zal Perkamentus niet zomaar laten gebeuren," verzekerderde Lucinde haar. "Los daarvan staat vast dat ze inderdaad gestoord zijn."

Lily knikte zwijgzaam en ook Nicole viel haar bij.

"We zullen er helaas mee moeten leren leven," zei ze.


	16. Hoofdstuk 15: Samenkomst van heden

**Hoofdstuk 15 alweer :D**

**Hoofdstuk 15: Samenkomst van heden en verleden**

Nu de zomer voorbij was kon het nieuwe schooljaar beginnen. De indelingsceremonie werd zoals gebruikelijk voorafgegaan door het sorteerlied van de Hoed. Nicole luisterde maar met een half oor; na de liedjes die de Hoed de afgelopen jaren had gezongen had ze het wel een beetje gezien. Veel boeiender was de werkelijke indelingsceremonie waarbij de Sorteerhoed de nieuwe leerlingen over de vier afdelingen verdeelde. Ilisa Visser werd als laatste bij Ravenklauw ingedeeld en het feestmaal ging van start. Terwijl iedereen druk aan het eten was praten Lucinde, Nicole en Lily nog na over de zomervakantie in Italië. Nicole had zichzelf wijs gemaakt dat die schok die ze voelde in het bubbelbad toen Sirius haar aanraakte niets met hem persoonlijk te maken had. Maar onwillekeurig drong een beeld zich op voor haar ogen: de appelschil die ze samen met haar moeder had laten vallen, om te zien wie later haar geliefde zou worden. Volgens haar moeder kwam er overduidelijk een 'S' uit. Destijds kende Nicole niemand wiens naam met een 'S' begon maar nu kende ze Sirius. Hij was tot nu toe de enige jongen die een naam had die met de 'S' begon maar Nicole drukte de gedachte weg: _het kon Sirius gewoon niet zijn, dat kon gewoonweg niet._

_--_

Tegen februari waren Lucinde, Nicole en Lily aan het werk in de leerlingenkamer, een paar tafels verder op zat James op te scheppen tegenover zijn vrienden.

"Dus ik vroeg haar mee uit en ze zei ja," vertelde hij onverschillig. "We gaan dit weekeinde iets drinken in de Drie Bezemstelen."

Peter keek hem bewonderend aan, waarschijnlijk omdat hij vond dat James een hoop lef had een meisje zomaar mee uit te vragen. Peter was niet een van de populairste jongens van de groep en vond alles dat Sirius en James deden helemaal geweldig.

"Volgens mij heb je met al je spanning en sensatie niet eens verteld hoe ze heet en in welke afdeling ze zit," zei Remus afkeurend zonder op te kijken van zijn huiswerk Toverdranken.

"Nou, ze heeft lang blond haar een hele lichtblauwe ogen," zei James bedachtzaam.

Sirius stootte zijn gebruikelijke blaffende lach uit: "Je weet niet eens meer hoe ze heet."

Remus schudde misprijzend zijn hoofd.

"O ik weet het weer, ze zit in Zwadderich en heet Serina of zo."

Sirius trok zijn neus op; hoe leuk een meisje ook was, hij zou nooit of te nimmer uitgaan met iemand uit Zwadderich.

Een paar tafels verderop keek Nicole op toen ze de naam van haar halfzus hoorde.

"Hebben jullie gehoord waar Potter het net over had?" vroeg ze aan Lily en Lucinde.

"Waarom zou ik willen weten wat Potter te zeggen heeft," walgde Lily.

Lucinde schudde alleen haar hoofd en zei dat ze het niet gehoord had, Nicole kon immers geen onverbale uitdrukkingen waarnemen. Er verscheen een frons op Nicole's gezicht; het zat haar niet lekker dat James en over Serina had. James en zijn vrienden wilden net de leerlingenkamer verlaten toen Nicole haar besluit nam. Ze stond op en liep naar het groepje toe.

"Potter, kan ik je even spreken?" vroeg ze direct.

"Oké," antwoordde hij lichtelijk verbaasd.

Tijdens de zomer waren ze wat dichter naar elkaar gegroeid maar op school deden ze allebei of hetgeen op het strand en in de zee niet gebeurd was. En was hun relatie weer als vanouds. James en Nicole gingen een stukje verderop staan buiten gehoorsafstand van de andere jongens, Lily en Lucinde, die allen gespannen probeerden te horen wat Nicole ging zeggen.

"Ik wil weten waarom jij het net over Serina Amandé had."

James keek haar verbaasd aan.

"Waarom? Ben je soms jaloers op haar omdat ze met mij uitgaat?" plaagde hij.

Nicole draaide met haar ogen: "Dat mocht je willen Potter. Je kunt beter niet met haar omgaan," zei ze duister.

James vernauwde zijn ogen.

"Ken je haar?"

"Beter dan dat ik zou willen geloof me. Ik wil je alleen maar behoeden voor een grote fout."

"Waar ken je haar van?"

Nicole zuchtte: "Dit is niet van belang."

"Jawel," drong hij aan.

"Nee dat is het niet, je mag mijn advies in de wind slaan maar ik raad je aan dat niet te doen."

Nicole wilde teruglopen naar de tafel waar Lucinde en Lily zaten maar James pakte haar arm vast en hield haar tegen.

"Waarom waarschuw je mij? Je kunt me toch niet uitstaan?"

"Zo erg is ben nu ook weer niet," voor het eerst sinds het gesprek glimlachte Nicole maar James bleef ernstig.

"Waarom?" hield hij aan.

"Omdat niemand het verdiend om langer dan noodzakelijk bij haar in de buurt de zijn," zei Nicole zacht.

Haar ogen werden vochtig en ze rukte zich los uit James greep voordat ze helemaal zou gaan huilen midden in het bijzijn van een hele groep medeleerlingen. Vlug liep ze terug naar Lily en Lucinde en dook achter haar huiswerk om daar de rest van de avond niet meer van op te kijken.

--

De volgende zaterdagavond zat James zich te beklagen bij Sirius over hoe rampzalig zijn afspraak met Serina was verlopen.

"Ik wist niet dat er meisjes bestonden die zo dom konden zijn en zich mogelijk nog drukker konden maken over hoeveel calorieën er in en één flesje boterbier zitten," kreunde hij.

"Klink inderdaad verschrikkelijk," stemde Sirius in. "Maar je moet ook niet alles verwachten van mensen die in Zwadderich zitten, of hebben gezeten."

Zijn klank was bitter.

"Dan komt nu het meest verschrikkelijke deel van het mislukte afspraakje met haar," mompelde James.

"Wat dan?" vroeg Sirius. "Je heb toch niet gezegd dat je nog eens met haar uit wou toch?"

James schoot overeind.

"Nee gelukkig niet, dat moest er nog eens bijkomen," zuchtte hij. "Ik denk dat ik Bailey wel een excuses schuldig ben omdat ik haar niet heb geloofd toen ze me probeerde te waarschuwen voor Amandé."

Sirius knikte begrijpend maar vroeg toen verbaasd: "Maar waarom dan?"

"Waarom ik Bailey een excuus schuldig ben? Dat lijkt me nogal duidelijk."

"Nee niet dat, waarom heeft ze je gewaarschuwd?"

James keek uit het raam naar het donkere terrein van Zweinstein en bekende toen naar waarheid: "Dat weet ik niet precies."

--

De eerste les op maandagochtend was Toverdranken, James was van plan Nicole voor de les zich te verontschuldigen omdat hij niet naar had geluisterd. Het ontbijt duurde in zijn ogen veel te lang, iets waar hij anders nooit last van had.

Voor de ingang van de kerkers, waar de Toverdranklessen werden gehouden, hadden de meeste mensen zich al verzameld. James stelde zijn verontschuldigen uit omdat er te veel mensen in de buurt waren. Gelukkig hadden ze Toverdranken met de Ravenklauwen.

"Dames en heren een opletten alsjeblieft," riep professor Slakhoorn. "Vandaag beginnen we met een Toverdrankproject dat de hele maand zal duren, het maken van Wisseldrank. Ik deel jullie in in koppels en die zijn als volgt."

Hij begon met het oplezen van de namen: Lucinde en Remus moesten samenwerken evenals Sirius en Lily, het was moeilijk te zeggen wie er ongeloviger keek maar als Lucinde haar geld erop moest inzetten zou ze toch voor Lily kiezen.

"James Potter en Nicole Bailey."

James en Nicole schokken op maar kregen niet veel tijd om na te denken omdat professor Slakhoorn de rest van de informatie verstrekte.

"Deze koppels zijn blijvend en kunnen niet veranderd worden. Aan het eind van de maand moet het resultaat van de drank minimaal voldoende zijn want het cijfer telt zwaar mee voor de eindbeoordeling."

Vele leerlingen zuchten vermoeid al waren ze nog niet eens aan de drank begonnen.

--

Een paar dagen later zaten ze weer in de kerkers en waren Nicole en James bezig met hun Wisseldrank.

"Het spijt me, je had gelijk over Amandé," zei James onverwachts. "Het was een groot drama."

Nicole keek op toen hij dat zei.

"Je had beter naar me moeten luisteren," plaagde ze.

"Ik weet het," James zuchtte afgemat. "Ze is echt een nachtmerrie, ik kan me niet voorstellen dat iemand het langer dan een dag met haar uit kan houden."

"Dat is inderdaad moeilijk."

James keek haar verast aan en Nicole besefte dat ze haar mond voorbij had gepraat.

"Negeer die laatste opmerking alsjeblieft," zei ze.

Maar James liet het er niet bij zitten: "Ik wist dat je haar kende. Waarvan?"

Nicole was niet van plan te antwoorden maar toen James bleef aandringen ging ze overstag en zei nog maar net hoorbaar: "Ze is mijn halfzus."

James wenkbrauwen schoten omhoog: "Hoezo dat?"

In rap tempo vertelde Nicole haar verleden, toen ze klaar was merkte ze pas dat James tien minuten ademloos naar haar had geluisterd met zijn mond een beetje open.

"Ik vind het heel erg voor je dat je dat allemaal mee hebt moeten maken."

Zijn medeleven klonk oprecht en hoewel Nicole niet gesteld was op medelijden liet ze het voor deze keer begaan.

"Blijkbaar heeft Voldemort jouw kindertijd net zo verwoest als die van mij en vele andere leerlingen hier."

Nicole's nieuwsgierigheid was gewekt maar ze drong niet aan, als James het haar wilde vertellen deed hij dat toch wel.

"Mijn oom en tante waren Schouwers en namen het op tegen Voldemort en zijn Dooddoeners. Toen ze op een dag niet thuis waren werd er door Dooddoeners ingebroken en werd mijn nichtje van destijds vier ontvoerd. De Orde probeerde al het mogelijke maar ze konden haar niet meer op tijd redden. Ik was toen acht."

James pauzeerde even en Nicole hield haar mond tot hij weer verder ging.

"Ik zal de begrafenis nooit vergeten, die was echt ongelofelijk mooi maar ook vreselijk onwerkelijk," hij slikte even. "Ik zal het Voldemort betaald zetten, dat heb ik mezelf beloofd. Ik zal niet rusten zolang hij nog vrij zijn gang kan gaan en overal rondloopt"

Nicole was onder de indruk van zijn vastberadenheid, ze wenste in stilte dat haar vader zich weer tegen Voldemort en zijn volgelingen zou verzetten. Vroeger had hij ook gestreden voor het goede, het licht en de Orde maar sinds hij Adelyne leerde kennen leek die strijdlust volledig weg te zijn gezogen door haar. Maar Nicole wist zeker, dat ergens diep van binnen, hij nog steeds dezelfde haat tegen Voldemort koesterde als James en zij deden. Dezelfde haat die ook door James's oom en tante gevoeld moest worden. En ook Lucinde, die haar opa door hem verloren had, en vele andere tovenaars en heksen.

Afgeleid door hun gesprek over hun verleden en Voldemort voegde Nicole bijna het verkeerde ingrediënt voor de Wisseldrank toe. James kon haar nog niet tegen houden door haar pols vast te pakken.

"Dat zou ik niet doen als ik jouw was," zei hij.

Verontschuldigend keek Nicole hem aan.

"Sorry, ik was er niet helemaal bij."

--

Wonderbaarlijk genoeg lukte het tegen het einde van de maand om het drankje goed te krijgen. Ook bij Remus en Lucinde was het goed gelukt maar Lily en Sirius waren nog steeds in discussie of de drank wel of niet stroperig genoeg was.

James lachte en zei met zijn blik op Sirius en Lily gericht: "Volgens mij gaat het nog wel even duren voordat die twee het eens worden."

Nicole knikte; ze kon niet anders dan James gelijk geven.


	17. Hoofdstuk 16: Weggelopen voor gevoelens

**Bedankt voor alle lieve reactie :D. hoofdstuk 16 alweer. Enjoy. **

**Hoofdstuk 16: Weggelopen voor gevoelens **

"Kijk eens!"

Lily liet trots haar nieuwe klassenoudste badge aan Nicole en Lucinde zien. Ze zaten alweer in de Zweinsteinexpres op weg naar hun vijfde jaar. Geen van hen kon vermoeden dat dit voor twee van hen een zeer bijzonder jaar zou worden….

--

Het was midden in de herfst, de Griffoendors hadden Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst en iedereen lag een beetje te dutten op de schoolbanken. James was een beetje aan het tekenen op de rand van zijn papier en Sirius staarde verveeld voor zich uit zonder iets te zien. Ook Lucinde en Lily konden hun gedachten er niet bij houden en zelfs Lily leek het niet lang meer vol te kunnen houden. Professor Kist neuzelde maar eentonig voort, niemand lette echter op. Lucinde staarde geobsedeerd naar de klok die aangaf dat ze les over tien minuten over zou zijn. _Het moest verboden worden, _dacht Nicole, _het eerste uur een blokuur geschiedenis en dan nog wel van Kist._

Onverwachts gebeurde er iets waardoor iedereen zijn of haar aandacht oprichtte; niet naar Kist of zijn aantekeningen maar naar een grote, bruine bosuil die het lokaal binnen kwam gevlogen door het openstaande raam. Elegant streek hij neer bovenop Nicole's aantekeningen, die niet veel perkament in beslag namen. De uil stak zijn poot uit en Nicole maakte het briefje voorzichtig los van zijn poot. Ze had nog steeds dezelfde angst voor vogels omdat ze bang was dat ze haar zouden bijten of zouden raken met hun scherpe klauwen maar Saturnus, haar eigen uil, vormde een uitzondering op die regel. Zodra Nicole de brief had losgemaakt liet Saturnus zich even aaien en vertrok toen geluidloos naar de uilenvleugel om te gaan slapen. Vreemd genoeg had professor Kist niets gemerkt van de komst en het vertrek van de uil. Verwonderd opende Nicole de brief; normaal bracht Saturnus haar brieven 's ochtends met de andere uilen en een angstig gevoel bekroop haar. _Wat stond er in die brief die niet kon wachten tot morgenochtend?_ Met trillende handen, een bonzend hart rolde ze hem open en begon het brailleschrift te lezen.

_Lieve Nicole,_

_Het spijt me als deze brief ongelegen komt maar dit kan helaas niet langer wachten. Ik moet je mijn oprechte excuses aanbieden voor wat je allemaal door hebt moeten maken de afgelopen jaren. Vanochtend hebben Adelyne en ik een vreselijke ruzie gehad; ze is vertrokken met al haar bezittingen en gilde in de deuropening nog dat ze nooit meer een voet over de drempel van ons huis zou zetten._

_Ik besef nu pas was voor een vreselijk mens ze eigenlijk is, jaren lang heeft ze jouw het leven zuur gemaakt en ik ben er al die tijd blind voor geweest. Zonder iets te doen heb ik haar jouw bestaan laten verwoesten en ook dat van mij. _

_Dat is nu allemaal voorbij; ik beloof plechtig dat ik haar niet meer terug laat komen in ons leven en dat er voortaan niemand belangrijker zal zijn in mijn leven dan jij. Met Adelyne zal natuurlijk ook Serina vertrekken; ze zal Serina waarschijnlijk vandaag nog op de hoogte stellen. _

_Ik weet niet of je het me ooit kunt vergeven maar ik hoop natuurlijk van wel. Zodra ik deze brief aan Saturnus heb meegegeven ga ik naar de Orde van de Feniks om me weer aan te melden als Schouwer, ik kan niet geloven dat ik me daar door Adelyne vanaf heb laten houden. Als ze me nog willen hebben bij de Orde zal ik met ze tegen Voldemort strijden, een plicht die ik ook al jaren en veel te lang heb verzaakt. _

_Ik hoop dat je me kunt vergeven en wacht met spanning op je antwoord. Ik begrijp het echter volkomen als ik daar nog een paar dagen op moet wachten want wat ik gedaan en veroorzaakt heb is niet iets dat je me licht kunt vergeven. _

_Ik hoop niet dat ik je teveel last heb bezorgd met deze brief en ik zie uit naar de zomer die we voor het eerst sinds jaren weer met zijn tweeën door kunnen brengen. _

_Heel veel liefs,_

_Je vader, Nicholas._

Abrupt barst Nicole in snikken uit, snel stond ze op maar deed geen poging haar tranen te verbergen. Met de brief stevig in haar handen geklemd rende ze het lokaal uit, verwonderd nagekeken door haar medeleerlingen, en sloeg de deur achter zich dicht.

Professor Kist schrok op van de knal en scheurde voor het eerst sinds het begin van de les zijn ogen los van zijn notities.

"Waar was dat kabaal nu weer voor nodig?" zei hij geërgerd.

Toen niemand antwoord gaf en hem alleen verontwaardigd aankeek haalde hij echter zijn schouders op en ging verder met het oplezen van zijn verhaal. De sfeer in de klas was verward en onrustig, niemand kon zich nog concentreren en iedereen wilde alleen maar dat de les afgelopen was.

Toen de bel ging verliepen Lily en Lucinde als eerste het lokaal, nadat Nicole het lokaal uit was gerend hadden ze hun spullen en die van Nicole al ingepakt. De rest van de klas volgende op een iets rustiger tempo maar zodra ze in de gang stonden keken ze nieuwsgierig heen en weer om te zien of ze Nicole nog ergens zagen.

James sloeg zijn tas over zijn schouder en keek uit naar Nicole, hij zag haar niet meteen maar hoorde haar snikken. Ze zat op de grond met haar rug tegen de muur, de reden waarom hij haar niet meteen zag was omdat ze net om het hoekje van de gang zat.

Lily en Lucinde waren al bij haar, James twijfelde; moest hij ook naar haar toegaan? Hij zag Lucinde weglopen en besloot het erop te wagen. Lily zat op haar knieën tegenover Nicole en wist duidelijk net zo min waarom ze van streek de les was uitgelopen als hij.

"Wat is er?" zei hij zacht.

Nicole keek op met vochtige ogen en pakkende, natte wangen waar een paar slieren haar aan kleefden. Lily wierp hem een dodelijke blik toe maar daardoor liet James zich niet afschrikken. Inmiddels kwam ook Sirius erbij staan en keerde Lucinde terug met een bekertje water. Nicole nam het dankbaar maar zwijgzaam aan, langzaam nam ze een paar slokken.

Sirius ging naast haar tegen de muur zitten en Nicole protesteerde niet.

"Was is er gebeurd?" vroeg hij.

In plaats van te antwoorden gaf Nicole hem de brief die ze zojuist gekregen had, hij was lichtelijk verkreukeld en hier en daar nat van haar tranen. Sirius vouwde hem verbaasd open, bekeek het brailleschrift en kwam al vrij snel tot de conclusie dat hij dit niet kon lezen. _Vreemd eigenlijk, hij kende Nicole al vier jaar maar had nooit de moeite genomen zich enigszins te verdiepen in het brailleschrift. Voor haar was dit toch de enige manier om te communiceren via perkament._

Waarschijnlijk kon Lucinde of Lily het wel ontcijferen maar om een of andere reden weigerde hij hen om hulp te vragen. Hij probeerde met een paar spreuken het schrift om te zetten naar gewone woorden. Lily keek hem geërgerd aan maar hij keek hooghartig terug en gaf zich niet zomaar gewonnen. Na een paar minuten had hij de juiste spreuk bedacht en las de brief in rap tempo door. De brief gaf hem evenveel antwoorden als nieuwe vragen. Terwijl hij de puzzelstukjes van de brief in elkaar probeerde te passen trok Lily het stuk perkament uit zijn handen om het zelf ook te lezen terwijl Lucinde en James over haar schouder meekeken.

De rest van de dag bleef Nicole vrij stil maar ze gaf Lucinde en Lily wel de opdracht Sirius en Remus bij te praten over haar geschiedenis, wat ze deden zonder tegenspraak al zag Lily er niet helemaal het nut van in om Sirius in te lichten. Ze wilde Nicole deze gunst echter ook niet weigeren dus vertelde ze Sirius het verhaal in grote lijnen.

De weken daarna werd de relatie tussen Nicole en haar vader hersteld en Nicole besloot zelf om met de Kerst naar huis te gaan zodat ze met haar vader kon praten over de voorbijgaande jaren. Kerst was de afgelopen jaren niet echt gezellig geweest met Adelyne en Serina maar zonder hen was het huis meteen een stuk minder kil.

--

Het was inmiddels januari en de verbroken relatie tussen Adelyne en haar vader had Nicole veel goed gedaan. Ze zat in de leerlingenkamer en was bezig met haar opdracht voor Gedaantewisselingen. Het wilde haar nog steeds niet lukken haar glas pompoensap in een kan sap te veranderen. Geïrriteerd wilde ze haar toverstok bijna weggooien maar Sirius pakte haar pols vast.  
"Dat zou ik niet doen als ik jouw was," glimlachte hij.

Hij liet haar los maar Nicole merkte dit nauwelijks omdat zijn warme aanraking haar verstijfd had.

"Probeer het nog eens," zei hij.

Nicole kwam weer een beetje tot leven en voerde de spreuk nog eens uit, deze keer trilden haar handen lichtjes en hoe vaak ze ook tegen zichzelf zei dat ze zich niet zo moest aanstellen en dat die aanraking niets betekende, hielp het niet om haar handen stil te houden.

"Je moet de polsbeweging soepeler uitvoeren," zei Sirius terwijl hij naast haar ging zitten.

Hij pakte haar hand vast en bewoog hem op de manier waarop de spreuk uitgevoerd diende te worden. Deze keer lukte het wel om het glas te veranderen in een kan zonder ook maar een druppel pompoensap te morsen.

"Zie je, zo gaat het veel beter," grijnsde Sirius.

"Bedankt," stamelde Nicole.

"Nu jij weer," grapte hij zogenaamd streng.

Sirius veranderde de kan terug in een glas en liet het Nicole opnieuw proberen, dit maal zonder zijn hulp.

Er gebeurde niets, gefrustreerd legde Nicole haar toverstok neer.

"Ik geef het op, het gaat me niet lukken," zuchtte ze. "Het heeft gewoon geen zin ik kan het niet."

"Je kunt het wel," zei Sirius onverwachts fel.

Nicole schok op.

"Je mag nu niet opgeven," zei hij. "Je moet het nog eens proberen, net zolang tot het lukt."

"Denk je dat het makkelijk is voor mij om toe te geven dat ik het niet kan?" vroeg Nicole verontwaardigd. "Ik ben niet iemand die snel opgeeft en ik vind het heus niet fijn om te doen."

"Daarom moet je doorgaan!"

"Waarom neem jij het zo zwaar op, dat iets mij niet lukt?" zei ze.

Sirius kleurde een tikkeltje rood maar zei alleen: "Ik kan er niet tegen als ik mensen zie opgeven."

Er viel een stilte en onverwachts pakte Sirius haar hand weer vast waardoor de warmte zich door Nicole's hele lichaam verspreidde en een rilling over haar ruggengraat liep. Samen met Sirius voerde ze de spreuk nogmaals met succes uit maar toen moest ze het weer alleen proberen.

"Gewoon geloven dat je het kunt," zei Sirius. "Geloof het of niet, dat scheelt echt een hele boel. Een beetje zelfvertrouwen kan geen kwaad." grijnsde hij.

Nicole zwaaide met haar toverstok en tot haar eigen verbazing voelde ze dat het had gewerkt. Ze betaste de kan en goot er twee glazen uit waarvan ze er een aan Sirius gaf.

"Proost," grijnsde ze.

Ook Sirius hief zijn glas op en ze raakten verwikkeld in een gesprek. Al snel kwam het gesprek om hun beide families en Nicole beantwoorde rustig al zijn vragen over haar vroegere leven met Adelyne en Serina. Sirius vertelde op zijn beurt over zijn kindertijd en vergeleken met hem vond Nicole dat ze nog weinig te klagen had. Zij had haar vader nog achter zich staan, hij had helemaal niemand meer die zich zorgen om hem maakte. Van de zomer was hij weggelopen van huis omdat hij genoeg had van de ruzies met zijn ouders, hij had alle banden met zijn familie verbroken en was bij James ingetrokken.

"Wij zijn slechts vreemden verbonden door een bloedband die helaas niet uitgewist kan worden," zei Sirius. "Ik geloof dat mijn familie en jouw stiefmoeder dezelfde opvattingen hebben over Voldemort. Helaas."

Hij streek onverwachts met zijn hand over haar been en bij Nicole brak op dat moment het koude zweet uit. Ze moest hier zo snel mogelijk weg, wist ze.

"Erg bedankt voor je hulp maar ik moet nu gaan, Lily en Lucinde wachten op me bij de bibliotheek," zei ze gehaast en voor Sirius het wist was ze de leerlingenkamer al uitgelopen door de portretdeur en liet ze hem verbaasd achter.

Op de gang kalmeerde Nicole weer. Ze wist niet waarom Sirius aanrakingen zoveel invloed op haar hadden, tenzij ze verliefd op hem was maar dat was onmogelijk. Ze liet die gedachte links liggen terwijl ze langzaam op weg ging naar de bibliotheek.

--

Volgende keer: hoofdstuk 17: diep in het krijt.


	18. Hoofdstuk 17: Diep in het krijt

**Bedankt voor de geweldige reacties :D**

**Hoofdstuk 17: Diep in het krijt**

Het was mei en James had de irritante gewoonte ontwikkelde Lily minstens een keer per dag mee uit te vragen, tot nu toe zonder succes.

"Nee Potter, ik wil vandaag niet met je uit," zuchtte Lily vermoeid.

James gaf de hoop echter niet zo snel op: "Zullen we dan morgen iets gaan doen?"

Lily draaide met haar ogen.

"Nee," zei ze bot.

"Waarom niet?" vroeg James verontwaardigd.

"Omdat ik je niet kan uitstaan, daarom."

James trok een puppygezicht met smekend ogen maar daardoor ging Lily niet overstag.  
"Het antwoord is en blijft nee, hoe vaak je het ook blijft proberen."

Ze kon toen nog niet weten dat James zich niet zo gemakkelijk gewonnen zou geven en haar tot in den treuren meer uit bleef vragen tot ze ja zou zeggen. Geïrriteerd liep ze terug naar de tafel waar Nicole en Lucinde bezig waren met het opstel voor Toverdranken: _de ingrediënten, het breiden en gebruik van een slaapdrank_.

"Wanneer geeft hij het nu op?" vroeg Lily kwaad.

Lucinde keek even op en zei toen droog: "Reken er voorlopig maar niet op."  
Lily kreunde van frustratie.

"En als je nu een keer ja zegt? Misschien dat hij er dan genoeg van heeft." stelde Nicole voor.

"Nee," zei Lily koppig. "Ik weiger zijn ego nog verder op te blazen. Hij mag dan elke meisje op school kunnen krijgen maar ik ga niet met hem uit, nooit niet."

Lily sloeg demonstratief haar armen over elkaar maar trok toen ook haar verslag voor Toverdranken naar zich toe en begon het te herlezen.

De volgende dag bij het ontbijt zaten Lily, Nicole en Lucinde rustig te eten zonder dat James en Sirius deze rust verstoorden. Zij, Remus en Peter zaten een paar plaatsten verderop maar zagen er niet al te best uit; James, Sirius en Remus zaten onder de schrammen. Peter scheen ongedeerd te zijn maar Remus had echter naast alle lichtte verwondingen een vermoeide blik in zijn ogen en donkere wallen eronder. Zijn gezicht was bleek en hij leek elk moment in slaap te kunnen vallen op de ontbijttafel.

Lily richtte haar gedachten weer op haar boterham maar in haar achterhoofd bleven de vreemde gebeurtenissen door haar hoofd spelen. Het werd allemaal nog vreemder toen ze samen met Nicole en Lucinde langs hen liep op weg naar de leerlingenkamer om hun schooltassen te pakken en flarden van hun gesprek opving.

"…dat krijg je als je een harige probleempje hebt," zei James lachend.

Remus keek niet helemaal op zijn gemak maar glimlachte toen voorzichtig. Lily snapte er niet veel van maar had geen zin om zich verder te verdiepen in James en zijn vrienden, snel liep ze naar Nicole en Lucinde toe die al op haar stonden te wachten bij de deuropening.

Later die dag werden er nog meer eigenaardigheden opgemerkt aan de relschoppers van Zweinstein.

"Goed ik kom er nu aan," zei James uit het niets.

Lucinde keek verbaasd op; behalve hen, Lily en Nicole was de leerlingenkamer verlaten.

_Tegen wie was Potter dan aan het praten?_

Ze volgde hem met haar ogen terwijl hij op weg ging naar de uitgang. Nicole en Lily waren druk bezig en merkten het vreemde gedrag van James niet op.

Plotseling weerkaatste er een straal zonlicht en kwam het felle licht terecht in Lucinde's oog. Ze kneep haar ogen gedeeltelijk dicht om ze te beschermen. Op het moment dat James door het portretgat klom zag ze een klein vierkant spiegeltje in zijn hand: de veroorzaker van het gespiegelde licht.

"… wel handig die Tweewegspiegel," hoorde ze hem nog zeggen. "Niet alleen nuttig als we op verschillende plaatsen moeten nablijven."

Lucinde hoorde hem lachen, toen was James verdwenen en viel het portret van de Dikke Dame weer op zijn plaats alsof de vreemde situatie slechts een illusie was.

--

Op een mooie zomerdag brak een belangrijke Zwerkbalwedstrijd aan: Giffoendor tegen Zwadderich. Zoals gebruikelijk leverde dat weer een hoop intimidatie en pesterijen op tussen de afdelingen onderling.

"Waarom moet dat nu elke keer weer," vroeg Lily vermoeid. "Altijd dat gezeur over de wedstrijd en dan al die concurrentie nog."

Lucinde keek Lily verontwaardigd aan.

"Het is Zwerkbal!"

"Dat is toch geen reden," zei Lily.

Lucinde dacht daar duidelijk anders over en deed haar mond open om Lily uit te leggen wat er zo bijzonder was aan Zwerkbal maar James was haar voor.

"Het is de meest geweldige en opwindende sport van de Tovenaarswereld," zei hij.

"De enige sport zul je bedoelen," snoof ze.

"Maakt niet uit, het blijft fantastisch," wierp James tegen.

Lily zuchtte; ze had geen zin in deze discussie en ook Nicole bemoeide zich er niet mee, ze wist dat Lucinde volgend jaar auditie wilde doen als jager voor het team en zijzelf vond de opwinding die Zwerkbal met zich meebracht ook buitengewoon. Alleen Lily vond er niet veel aan.

De wedstrijd verliep soepel vergeleken met eerder partijen; Giffoendor won met 120 punten verschil omdat James de snaai ving voor de neus van Regulus Zwarts, die zoeker was van Zwadderich. Sirius speelde ook in het team als Drijver en sloeg de Beuker veel vaker in de richting van Regulus dan nodig was.

--

De volgende maandag tijdens het ontbijt merkte Lily op dat Sirius zich eigenaardig gedroeg; hij was aan het praten met Severus Sneep.

"…je hoeft dus alleen maar met een lange stok op de stam van de boom te drukken om hem te volgen," zei hij geheimzinnig.

"En waarom zou ik je geloven, Zwarts?" siste Sneep.

"Omdat het zeker de moeite waard is."

"Je hebt me anders nog steeds niet verteld wat zich aan het einde van die tunnel bevindt."

"Dat zul je gauw genoeg merken als je niet laf genoeg bent om af te haken, Secretus," grijnsde Sirius.

Sneep keek hem kil aan, draaide zich toen om en liep de Grote Zaal uit. Sirius nam grijnzend plaats aan de tafel van Griffoendor en begon een paar boterhamen weg te werken.

"Waar ging dat over?" vroeg Lily scherp.

Sirius keek op en zag dat Lily vlak naast hem zat en waarschijnlijk zijn gesprek met Sneep afgeluisterd had.

Hij slikte een hap brood door en zei: "Niet bijzonders."

Lily keek hem ongelovig aan.  
"Waarom wil je dat Sneep met een stok tegen de Beukwilg drukt? Wat schiet je daarmee op?"

"Zoals ik als zei, niets bijzonders."

Sirius stak de laatste hap brood in zijn mond, beëindigende daarmee het gesprek en verdween van tafel terwijl Lily hem nog nadenkend nakeek.

--

"Wat heb je gedaan?" schreeuwde James door de leerlingenkamer. "Hij weet niet eens waar hij tegenover komt te staan!"

Sirius haalde zijn schouders op: "Als hij het niet overleeft, jammer dan. Dan moet hij ook maar niet altijd achter ons aanlopen om uit te vissen wat we van plan zijn. Het enige dat hij wil is ons van school laten sturen."

"En als hij aan het einde van de tunnel komt heeft Perkamentus alle redenen om ons van school te sturen!" snauwde James. "We moeten hem tegenhouden."

"Wij?"

"Ja, wij. Kom op!"

Sirius sjokte achter James aan maar maakte niet veel haast. James keek intussen uit het raam en zag dat Sneep zich al op het terrein bevond. Hij pakte een lange stok die in het gras lag dicht bij de boom en stootte die tegen de bast van de Beukwilg aan. De boom bevroor onmiddellijk en Sneep liep behoedzaam naar de stam toe. Hij ontdekte het gat in de grond aan de voet van de Beukwilg en liet zich op zijn knieën zakken voordat hij erdoor verdween.

"We moeten nu gaan als we hem nog willen redden."

"Willen we dat dan?" zei Sirius verbaasd.

"Nee, maar we moeten het doen voor Remus, als hij Secretus wat aandoet wordt hij vast van school gestuurd!"

Dat scheen Sirius weer bij zinnen te brengen.

"Vooruit dan," zei hij.

Snel haasten ze zich door het kasteel naar de voordeur, ze pakten de stok die Sneep ook had gebruikt en brachten de boom tot stilstand. James dook als eerst naar binnen op de voet gevolgd door Sirius. Op een drafje liepen ze door de lage tunnel en probeerde zo min mogelijk hun hoofd te stoten. Pas tegen het einde zagen ze Sneep; hij had blijkbaar flink doorgelopen.

"Ik hou hem tegen als jij naar Maanling toegaat," zei James. "Als het mij niet lukt hem tegen te houden moet jij het doen voordat hij door het luik het Krijtende Krot binnenkomt."  
Sirius knikte in het donker en veranderde zichzelf in een grote, zwarte hond. In die gedaante glipte hij langs Sneep, die verbaasd opkeek. Sirius was echter alweer in de duisternis voor hem verdwenen voor Sneep doorhad wat er was gebeurd.

Sneep opende het luik boven zijn hoofd omdat de tunnel niet meer verder liep. Hij stak zijn hoofd naar boven en schrok van wat hij zag; een gigantische, zwarte hond ontblote zijn tanden vlak voor zijn neus en een stukje verderop zag hij de schim van nog een beest. Het kwam dichterbij en Sneep herkende het direct als een weerwolf.

"Lupos," mompelde Sneep vol afschuw.

Onverwachts pakte James Sneep vast bij zijn middel en trok hem terug richting de Beukwilg.

"Potter, blijf van me af!" spuwde Sneep woedend.

"Dit is voor je eigen bestwil," zei James kil.

Hij sleepte de tegenstribbelende Sneep mee naar buiten en trok hem buiten het bereik van de zwiepende taken van de Beukwilg.

Buiten adem lag James op het gras, hij voelde de plaatsen waar de boom hem had geraakt nauwelijks. Hij besefte maar al te goed hoe gevaarlijk het was dat hij net had gedaan, niet alleen voor Sneep maar ook voor hem. Als Remus de tunnel in gekomen was had hij hen beide aangevallen.

"Meekomen," beval hij Sneep.

James trok Sneep overeind en duwde hem richting het kantoor van Perkamentus.

Vijf minuten later zaten ze beide tegenover het schoolhoofd met een kop thee en was het verhaal snel verteld. James leek kalm maar Sneep leek op ontploffen te staan.

"Het lijkt me een levensbedreigende situatie," zei Perkamentus ernstig. "Severus, ik denk dat je diep bij James in het krijt staat."

Sneep keek James walgend aan maar durfde blijkbaar niet tegen Perkamentus in te gaan.

"Ja meneer," zei hij zacht.

"Bij deze moet je me beloven dat je nooit een woord loslaat over de ware identiteit van Remus Lupos. Anders ben ik genoodzaakt je van school te verwijderen. Begrijp je dat?"

Sneep knikte zwijgzaam maar Perkamentus nam daar geen genoegen mee.

"Ik beloof dat ik nooit aan de rest van de school zal vertellen wat Lupos in werkelijkheid is," zei Sneep toen.

"Goed, dan kunnen jullie nu gaan," gebaarde Perkamentus.

--

volgende keer, hoofdstuk 18: onderdrukte gevoelens domineren. een hoofdstuk dat je absoluut niet wilt missen :P.


	19. Hoofdstuk 18: Onderdrukte gevoelens

Het duurde wat langer maar hier is dan eindelijk hoofdstuk 18 :D.

Bedankt voor alle reacties en niet vergeten te reageren op dit hoofdstuk :P

**Hoofdstuk 18: Onderdrukte gevoelens domineren**

"…en zoals altijd is het verboden om na negen uur op de gangen betrapt te worden," zei Perkamentus.

Het zesde schooljaar was net van start gegaan een Perkamentus deed zijn gebruikelijke mededelingen. Veel leerlingen konden hun aandacht er niet bij houden en keken maar wat voor zich uit.

"…tevens gaan alle zesdejaars dit jaar een maand weg."

Nicole en Lucinde schrokken op; ook zij hadden zitten dromen en kregen meteen een verwijtende blik toegeworpen van Lily. Perkamentus glimlachte, het kon hem duidelijk niet zoveel schelen dat iedereen nu pas aandacht voor hem had.

"Zoals ik al zei gaan de leerlingen uit het zesde jaar een maand naar Japan om kennis te maken met andere magische scholen en culturen."

Er brak een gejuich los en professor Anderling keek afkeurend naar de opgewonden menige.

"De maand die hiervoor gekozen is is mei."

Perkamentus moest hard praten om nog boven het kabaal uit te komen. Het lawaai verstomde onmiddellijk; veel mensen hadden verwacht dat ze vandaag nog zouden vertrekken.

--

Het jaar kon voor de zesdejaars niet snel genoeg gaan maar uiteindelijk brak toen de dag aan dat ze zouden vertrekken naar Japan. Iedereen stond enthousiast, met hun koffers in hun hand, in de Grote Zaal, te wachten op Perkamentus en de andere docenten. Behalve Perkamentus gingen ook professor Anderling en professor Slakhoorn mee.

Slakhoorn verdwijnselde als eerste met de Zwadderaars naar Japan gevolgd door professor Anderling met de Giffoendors en Huffelpuffers. Zodra ze er waren keek iedereen zijn ogen uit.

"Geweldig," fluisterde Lily.

Ze was duidelijk onder de indruk van het gasthuis waar ze de komende maand zouden vertroeven. Langzaam stappen ze een voor een over de drempel de hal in waar ze werden begroet door het schoolhoofd.

"Youkoso irasshai mashita (Welkom)," zei ze vriendelijk.

Iedereen keek haar verbaasd aan; niemand had begrepen wat ze zojuist gezegd had.

"_Domo arigato gozaimasu. __O genki desu ka?__ (_Heel erg bedankt. Hoe gaat het met u?)" vroeg Nicole met een beleefd knikje.

Ze voelde dat iedereen haar verontwaardig aankeek maar ze ging er verder niet op in; ze zou het later wel uitleggen.

"Watashi wa genki desu, _arigato gozaimasu__ (_Met mij gaat het uitstekend, dank je wel)," antwoordde het Japanse schoolhoofd lichtelijk verbaasd.

Op dat moment verscheen Perkamentus en het schoolhoofd heette hem ook welkom. Ze praatte snel Japans maar Perkamentus scheen de taal zelf ook goed te beheersen. Nicole hoorde dat ze over haar aan het praten waren en dat het buitenlandse schoolhoofd daarover een complimentje gaf. Perkamentus lachte, stelde de vrouw voor als professor Utsumi tegenover de rest van de groep en ging hun toen voor naar de zaal om te genieten van het avondeten dat zo dadelijk zou beginnen. De zaal bestond uit een hoop lange tafels die allemaal voor een stuk of tien man waren. Er stonden geen stoelen maar er lagen vierkante kussens op de grond waarop je kon zitten. De tafel was immers zo laag dat gemakkelijk in kleermakerszit of op je knieën aan de tafel kon zitten.

"Spreek jij Japans?" vroeg Lily verwonderd aan Nicole zodra ze een plaats hadden uitzocht.

"Hai (Ja)," bevestigende Nicole.

Verbijsterd keken haar klasgenoten haar aan.

"Mijn oom en tante leven al twintig jaar in Japan en vroeger gingen we altijd een paar weken op bezoek in de zomer. Mijn tante is namelijk de enige zus van mijn vader. Ik ben er gewoon mee opgegroeid," verklaarde ze.

Lucinde was de eerste die reageerde: "Vet!"

Nicole grijnsde breed terug.

--

Pas laat die avond zochten ze hun tijdelijke slaapzalen op waar hun een verassing wachtte: schooluniformen. Het mocht dan wel een magische school zijn, de kledingvoorschriften verschilden nauwelijks van wat leerlingen in Japan op Dreuzelscholen droegen.

Lucinde, Nicole en Lily pasten hun uniform aan. Voor de meisjes bestond het uit een lange, donkerblauwe rok die net boven de knie viel en een kraakwitte bloes met korte mouwen waarbij de mouwen een donkerblauwe met witte gestreepte rand hadden. De kraag was eveneens donkerblauw met witte strepen en bestond verder uit rood lint dat op de borst bij elkaar geknoopt was met een enkele knoop. Een paar zwarte schoenen met witte sokken maakte het geheel af.

Nicole vond het geweldig; ze wilde altijd al zo'n kleding aan, lachend draaide ze een rondje terwijl Lily een Lucinde verbaasd naar zichzelf in de spiegel keken. De Japanse uniformen waren heel wat anders dan die van Zweinstein.

--

De volgende ochtend liepen de meisjes in hun uniform naar de ontbijtzaal toen ze James, Sirius, Remus en Peter tegen kwamen. James kon het niet laten Lily een opmerking naar haar hoofd te slingeren.

"Wow Evers, zoiets moet je vaker aantrekken," grijnsde hij.

Lily negeerde hem zoals gewoonlijk en liep stug door naar het ontbijt. Lucinde kon een lach niet onderdrukken toen ze zag hoe beteuterd James keek. Hij haalde echter zijn hand door zijn haar om het in de war te brengen, haalde zijn schouders op en liep ook verder. Het uniform voor de jongens was een soortgelijkte stijl: een lange, blauwe broek, een witte bloes met korte mouwen die eveneens een blauw met witte rand hadden. Ze hadden echter geen kraag of linten.

Tijdens het ontbijt zaten James en Sirius de hele tijd te grinniken, Lily ergerde zich daaraan mateloos en Nicole en Lucinde deden alsof ze niets hoorden en aten een broodje.

"Ik wil weten waarom die twee zo zitten te lachen," zei Lily geïrriteerd.

Speurend liet ze haar ogen door de zaal glijden en haar blik bleef hangen op Sneep die met de andere Zwadderaars aan een tafel zat.

Lily lachte nu en probeerde dat snel te verbergen achter haar hand waardoor Lucinde verbaasd vroeg: "Wat valt er te zien?"

Ze keek ook om zich heen maar kon niet vinden waarom Lily het bijna uitproestte. Lily gebaarde onopvallend naar Sneep.

"Dat schooluniform staat hem echt verschrikkelijk."

Nicole en Lucinde lachte nu ook, Sneep in witte kleding was iets nieuws maar zeker geen vooruitgang. Lily vorig jaar haar vriendschap met Sneep had beëindigd. Hij was een sluw, onbetrouwbaar persoon en ze was beter af zonder hem in haar leven.

In de loop van de dag volgden ze verschillende lessen, die gelukkig in het Engels werden gegeven, en dwaalden rond in het kasteel. Ook maakten ze een wandeling door de tuinen rond het terrein, het was allemaal zou anders dan op Zweinstein. Het kroonstuk van de gigantische tuin was een grote kersenbloesemboom die in het midden van het grasveld stond. De boom was immens, waarschijnlijk meer dan honderd jaar oud, en stond vredig te bloeien met zijn takken vol roze bloesem die fier omhoog wezen.

--

Die middag hadden ze vrij en mochten ze naar een stadje dat dichtbij het kasteel lag. Nicole slenterde wat met Lily en Lucinde over de markt toen Lucinde opgewonden zei dat ze een sieradenkraam zag staan. Nieuwsgierig liepen ze dichterbij en na een beleefde groet bekeken ze de uitgestalde waren. Nicole liet haar vingers vluchtig over de kettingen en armbanden glijden tot ze plots iets voelde. Ze pakte het op en betaste het wat beter, het was een zilveren ketting met een hanger eraan. Nicole deed haar best om het Japanse teken te herkennen.

"Liefde," glimlachte ze. "Dit teken betekent liefde in het Japans."

"_Ohayo gozaimasu (_Goede morgen)_," zei de man achter de kraam. "Suki desu_ _ka? (_Vind je het mooi?)"

_"_Hai,_ kirei desu (Ja, _het is prachtig)," antwoordde ze. "_Sore wa ikura desu ka?_ (Hoeveel kost het?)"

De man noemde de prijs en Nicole maakte een snelle omrekening naar tovenaarsgeld.

_"Sore kudasai_ (Ik neem het)," zei ze nadat ze het Lily en Lucinde had laten controleren of er geen barsten of beschadigde stukken op zaten.

Nicole betaalde de man 655.900yen(ongeveer 10 zilveren sikkels)en hing de ketting bij zichzelf om. Glimlachend bevoelde ze de hanger, hij was perfect.

Lily vond een stukje verderop een prachtige kimono, een kledingstuk dat gedragen werd bij bijzondere gelegenheden, maar schrok toen ze het prijskaartje zag. Nicole streek er met haar hand langs.

"Echte zijde, handgemaakt," zei ze. "Hij zal we duur zijn."

"Ja dat wil je niet weten," zei Lily nog steeds ontdaan terwijl Lucinde grijnsde.

--

's Avonds gingen ze met alle leerlingen en docenten van Zweinstein uiteten in een Japans Dreuzelrestaurant.

"'As a stranger you may enter, but you will leave as a friend'," las Lily op het plakkaat naast de deur.

"Dat is ook een manier om iemand welkom te heten," merkte Lucinde grijnzend op.

Lucinde raakte steeds meer geïnteresseerd in de Japanse cultuur naarmate ze er meer van zag. Een jonge vrouw begeleide hen naar een stel tafels waar ze plaats mochten nemen. Ze droeg een serveersteruniform en haar zwarte, steile haren waren elegant opgestoken.

Het restaurant was echt schitterend; meteen na binnenkomst liepen ze over een kleine brug heen waar een stroom water onderdoor liep. Bij de deuren naar de eetzaal stonden aan weerskanten prachtige draken, ze leken veel op Chinese draken: ze waren lang, slank en hadden over het algemeen geen vleugels. Japanse draken hadden echter maar drie tenen waar de Chinese draken er vijf hebben. De westerse draken zouden nog wel wat van de Aziatische kunnen leren; de Aziatische draak is een stuk vriendelijker, wijzer en behulpzamer. Bovendien kunnen draken uit het oosten geen vuur spuwen en wordt er verteld dat Japanse draken wensen uit kunnen laten komen.

Nicole ging naast Lucinde zitten en tot haar verbazing nam Sirius aan de andere kant van haar plaats. Lucinde hielp Nicole met het lezen van de menukaart, dat geen brailleschrift bevatte, en bestellen. De drankjes werden gebracht terwijl Perkamentus boeiend vertelde over de Japanse cultuur. Professor Slakhoorn vertelde, aan de een van de andere tafels, een grap die zelfs professor Anderling liet lachen. De sfeer was ontspannen en gezellig.

Iedereen keek een beetje verontrust toen het eten binnen gebracht werd: het bestond voornamelijk uit kommen miso-soep, rijst, groenten, sushi, vlees en vis met _stokjes_. Het zag er allemaal prachtig uit. De miso-soep, de bekendste Aziatische soep, werd tegelijk opgediend met de rest van het eten zoals gebruikte is in Japan. Er werden geen lepels geserveerd want in Azië werd de soep zo uit de kom gedronken. James moest veel moeite doen om niet te slurpen. Bij het eten was het al snel duidelijk veel mensen niet met stokjes konden eten: Peter zat wat in zijn groente te prikken en Remus deed een dappere poging niet al te veel te knoeien op het handgeknoopte tapijt. Op school aten de leerlingen ook met stokjes, zoals alle tovenaars en heksen in het oosten, maar toen konden ze een vork vragen aan de huiselfen. Nu probeerde iedereen zo beschaafd mogelijk te eten met stokjes, omdat niemand om bestek durfde te vragen, al ging het niet iedereen goed af. Professor Perkamentus maakte de indruk dat hij al vaker op deze manier had gegeten maar Slakhoorn bromde dat hij geen hap in zijn mond kreeg, steeds als hij een beetje rijst naar zijn mond wilde brengen ging het mis en belande het grootste deel van de rijst terug in de kom en op de grond en tafel.

Nicole stak lachend een stuk sushi in haar mond, Lucinde en Lily ging het redelijk af: Nicole had hun gisteren wat tips gegeven om de stokjes goed vast te houden. Naast haar zat Sirius te prutsten maar toen niemand keek stak hij snel een stuk vlees met zijn hand in zijn mond.

Halverwege de avond voelde Nicole ineens Sirius' zijn hand tegen haar been. Ze dacht eerst dat het niets bijzonders was, al staken de inmiddels bekende kriebels in haar buik weer op. Al snel bleek dat Sirius zijn hand daar niet toevallig had neergelegd, zachtjes streek hij met zijn vingers over haar been en bezorgde Nicole een droge mond en kippenvel. Nicole ging onopvallend een beetje verzitten zodat de rest van zijn hand ook in contact kwam met haar been. Sirius was even verbaasd maar glimlachte toen kort en onopgemerkt zodat James naast hem niets zou merken. Ook de rest van de groep had niets door en aten rustig van het overheerlijke eten. Even dacht Sirius dat Perkamentus naar hen aan het kijken was maar het volgende moment drukte hij die gedachte weg, Perkamentus was namelijk schijnbaar druk in gesprek met een leerlinge van Ravenklauw. Al had hij een vage glimlach op zijn gezicht en een vrolijke twinkeling in zijn blauwe ogen. Ook Nicole glimlachte voorzichtig, zag Sirius vanuit zijn ooghoeken. De rest van de avond ruste zijn hand op haar been.

Volgende keer hoofdstuk 19: De geisha voorstelling


	20. Hoofdstuk 19: De geishavoorstelling

Het heeft een lange tijd geduurd maar blind vertrouwen is weer terug :D

Met grote dank aan Jade voor het betareaden van mijn verhaal :D

Nu zal ik jullie niet langer in spanning laten wachten :P

**Hoofdstuk 19: De geisha voorstelling**

Zodra iedereen 's ochtends wakker werd vouwden ze de met dons gevulde dekbedden op en legden ze in de daarvoor gestemde kast. Omdat ze tijdens hun excursie in een groot huis verbleven, dat vele malen kleiner was dan Zweinstein, zaten er ook lang niet zoveel leerlingen op de school. Er waren geen afdelingen maar de jongens en meisjes sliepen wel op aparte vertrekken. Het huis zelf had maar dertig kamers, een zaal om te eten met een keuken en een aantal badkamers. Van de dertig kamers dienden acht kamers op de eerste verdieping als verblijven en slaapvertrekken. De kamer waar je in je vrije tijd verbleef was tevens je slaapkamer, als het dekbed over de grond was uitgespreid werd dit gebruikt als bed. De kamers werden onderling gescheiden door schuifdeuren die van hout en papier waren, deze konden ook helemaal open gezet worden om van twee kleinere kamers een groot vertrek te maken. De leslokalen verschilden niet veel van de van Zweinstein en bevatten vele eenpersoons schoolbanken waaraan de leerlingen geboeid luisterden naar hun sensei (leraar).

De ingang van het huis lag wat lager dan de rest, op die plaats werden schoenen uitgetrokken en verwisselt voor slippers, het is ook mogelijk verder te lopen op sokken. De ingang, gang en de keuken hadden houten vloeren maar de vloer van de andere kamers waren bedekt met stromatten. Deze matten mogen alleen op sokken of met blote voeten betreden worden.

Alle regels en Japanse gebruiken zorgen voor de nodige verontrusting onder de studenten van Zweinstein, zelfs op een tovenaarsschool leefden ze volgens strakke normen en waarden. Gelukkig waren de bewoners tolerant en namen ze het hun niet kwalijk als ze iets verkeerd deden. Peter wist het de tweede dag al te verbruiken; hij had zijn eetstokjes rechtop in de rijstkom laten staan. Op die manier werd eten geofferd voor de voorouders maar ook dat was hem snel vergeven zodra Nicole had uitgelegd dat hij dat niet wist.

--

Het eerste weekeinde in Japan werd besteed aan de cultuur; 's middags met een traditionele theeceremonie en 's avonds zouden ze naar een geisha voorstelling bijwonen.

"_Konnichiwa_ _(goede middag)," zei professor_Utsumi zodra iedereen in het theehuis op zijn knieën zat.

"_Konnichiwa_ _(goede middag)," groette de groep beleefd terug._

_Professor_Utsumi zette haar uitleg over de theeceremonie voort in het Engels tot opluchting van vele. Ze gaf iedereen een kommetje en een spatel van bamboe om theebladeren in poedervorm op te scheppen. Zodra iedereen dat gedaan had werd er een metalen ketel met kokend water in het midden van de kamer opgediend. _Professor_Utsumi schepte voor iedereen een beetje water in hun kom met een speciale lepel. Vervolgens moest de thee geklopt worden met een kwastje van bamboe om op te schuimen en een kernmerkende bittere smaakt te krijgen. Na deze plechtigheid moest er gebogen worden en de kom op de linkerhand geplaatst worden. De kom wordt dan met de rechterhand met drie korte bewegingen helemaal rond gedraaid met de klok mee. Hierna kon de groene thee genuttigd worden. In stille dronk iedereen zijn thee op en liet de bijzondere ervaring bezinken.

's Avonds gingen ze naar een geishavoorstelling, Nicole hoorde de Zwadderaars doordringend fluisteren over prostituees en Lucinde kwam bezorgd naast haar lopen.

"Geisha's zijn toch geen prostituees?" vroeg ze aan Nicole.

Nicole, die Lily's arm vasthield, merkte ook Lily's benieuwdheid op.

"Nee," glimlachte ze toen. "Veel westerse mensen zijn geneigd dat te denken. Geloof me geisha's staan ver boven hen, dat zul je vanavond wel merken."

Perkamentus knikte goedkeurend om Nicole's woorden te bevestigen en de Zwadderaars deden er meteen het zwijgen toe.

Geisha's waren inderdaad geen prostituees maar gezelschapsdames wiens taak het was de gasten te vermaken met muziek, zang en dans. Geisha werden hoog gerespecteerd in Japan, de enige plaats ter wereld waar ze bestaan. De vrouwen waren gekleed in de prachtigste kimono's en hun haar was volledig opgestoken. Vooral hun make-up trok de aandacht: hun gezicht was helemaal wit opgemaakt met rode oogleden en lippen.

Na een spectaculaire dansvoorstelling met vele lichten, kleuren en grote waaiers ging een van de geisha's een stuk op een Dreuzelharp spelen. Vele leerlingen trokken hun wenkbrauwen op; ze hadden nog nooit een harp gezien en wisten al helemaal niet waarvoor het gebruikt werd. Remus legde James, Sirius en Peter stilletjes uit dat het een muziek instrument was dat Dreuzels gebruikten. Voor ze echter verder konden vragen begon de geisha te spelen. Al vanaf de eerste paar noten wist Nicole dat ze dit liedje kende, ze wist alleen niet meer precies hoe het ging. Nadenkend beet ze zacht op haar lip. Lang hoefde ze echter niet te denken want een tweede geisha begon te zingen bij de klanken die van de harp afkomstig waren:

_Yume no naka futari de ita yo ne  
Hoshi-tachi ni mamorarete_

_  
Tomodachi no toki ni wa ki ni sezu  
Nanigenaku hanashite-ita kedo  
Anata dake ki ni naru shunkan ga atta no  
Motto kirei ni ima sugu naritai_

_  
Koi suru to nanika ga kawaru ne  
Me wo tojite tashikamete_

_Dakishimeta tokimeki sono mama  
Kono omoi tsutaetai_

Nicole zong het laatste couplet zacht mee met een waterige glimlach, ze herkende veel van de tekst in haar eigen leven en gevoelens voor een zeker persoon. Nu wist ze ook weer waar ze de muziek van kende, haar tante had haar de melodie ervan geleerd. Dit was een van haar lievelingsliedjes toen ze nog jong was.  
"Wat betekent het?" vroeg Lily naast haar.

Nicole schrok op uit haar gedachten, ze was weggedroomd bij de tekst. Haar vader noemde haar vaak een dagdromende romanticus die het verschil wilde maken. Nicole zou het zelf niet beter kunnen verwoorden.

Ze gaf Lily en Lucinde een vertaling van de tekst, zij waren echter niet de enige die luisterden ook Anderling, Slakhoorn en veel van haar andere klasgenoten hingen aan haar lippen.

_In the dream, we were together - you and I,_

_Protected by the stars._

_When we were just friends, _

_I talked very casually with you._

_But there were special moments when you grabbed my heart_

_I wanted to be beautiful for you. _

_Everything looks different when you're in love_

_Close your eyes. Do you still feel it?_

_The heartthrob and longings._

_How I wish I could tell you this feeling._

Sirius luisterde ook aandachtig naar haar vertaling. Pas laat in de avond keerden ze terug naar het gasthuis, lieten zich vermoeid onder de dekens glijden en vielen vrijwel meteen in slaap.

Op zondag waren ze vrij om de omgeving te verkennen en kennis te maken met hun leeftijdgenoten. Vooral Nicole had iemand gevonden waar ze het goed mee kon vinden: een knap meisje met ravenzwart haar tot op haar schouders, Maiho.

--

's Avonds nam Nicole een rustgevend bad. In Japan was het bad vooral bedoeld om te ontspannen niet om schoon te worden. Nicole waste haar hele lichaam grondig en stapte toen in het warme water. Met haar ogen dicht dacht ze na; er was de afgelopen dagen meer gebeurd dan ze ooit haar kunnen voorzien. Vooral het voorval met Sirius in het restaurant bracht haar in verwarring. _Zou hij echt iets om haar geven of was zij slechts een van zijn vele veroveringen? Ze wist het niet maar vertikte het om slechts een nummer op zijn lijstje te worden!_

Na het niet echt ontspannende, eerder rusteloze bad, liep Nicole terug naar de slaapkamer waar ze met de andere meisjes van Griffoendor en Huffelpuf op sliep. De Ravenklauwers hadden hun eigen slaapkamer net als de Zwadderaars omdat de meisjes van Zwadderich geweigerd hadden hun kamer te delen. Perkamentus was daar niet blij mee geweest maar had uiteindelijk toestemming gegeven omdat de Zwadderaars voet bij stuk bleven houden.

In gedachten verzonken liep Nicole de trap af, een grote fout want zelfs bij de trappen die ze op haar duimpje kende moest ze opletten voor onverwachte dingen. In een moment van onwaakzaamheid schoof haar voet weg en viel Nicole van de trap af. Ze was pas halverwege dus ze viel een flink stuk naar beneden en kwam met een bons op de harde grond onderaan de trap terecht. Buiten bewustzijn.

--

"Nicole, kun je me horen?"

Iemand tikte zachtjes tegen haar gezicht.

"Nicole," zei iemand dringend.

Ze probeerde uit alle macht haar ogen te openen en dat lukte uiteindelijke met trillende oogleden.

"Gelukkig ze is bijgekomen," hoorde ze Lily zeggen.

"Wat is er gebeurd," vroeg ze verbaasd.

Haar hand gleed over haar hoofd en ze stuitte op een flinke wond bij haar linkerslaap.

"Niet aankomen," zei Lily. "Als je stil blijft liggen kan ik het wel genezen denk ik."

Nicole protesteerde niet en liet Lily de verwonding genezen.

"Kun je opstaan denk je?" zei Lucinde bezorgd.

Pas toen drong het tot Nicole door dat haar hoofd niet op de grond lag maar op iemands schoot, die geknield op de vloer zat. Ergens had ze wel een vermoeden wie het was maar ze wilde geen bevestiging. Snel ging ze overeind zitten ondanks Lily's tegensputter.

"Het gaat wel," zei ze.

Lily had echter niet meer alleen aandacht voor Nicole, in plaats daarvan keek ze naar Sirius die op zijn beurt weer naar Nicole keek. Op het moment dat zij opstond van zijn schoot durfde Lily te wedden dat ze een vlaag van spijt in zijn ogen had gezien. Het ging echter te snel om er zeker van te van te zijn. Vanaf dat moment drong er langzaam een vermoeden tot Lily door: z_ou Sirius echt een oogje op Nicole hebben zoals die ene korte blik haar deed veronderstellen?_

_--_

In de komende week werd nog meer bewijs geleverd voor Lily dat in elke geval Sirius Nicole wel zag zitten. Ze hadden net hun laatste les van de dag gehad toen ze hen samen zag lopen. Sirius vertelde iets en Nicole lachte. Lily ging onopgemerkt dichterbij lopen om te kunnen verstaan waar ze het over hadden, het was echter zo druk op de gang dat dit onmogelijk was en ze genoodzaakt was het op te geven. Die avond zaten Nicole en Sirius een beetje achteraf in de verblijfkamer en hadden het duidelijke allebei goed naar hun zin.

"Hey Nicole?" vroeg Sirius plots

"Ja?" vroeg ze.

"Blijf altijd jezelf," zei hij serieus.

Nicole keek verbaasd op, _meende Sirius wat hij zojuist had gezegd?_

"Ik meen het," grijnsde hij.

Ze keek hem verbaasd aan maar glimlachte toen.

"Arigato (bedankt)," zei ze wetend dat Sirius haar niet kon verstaan.

Nu keek Sirius haar verbaasd aan; hij had geen idee wat ze net had gezegd en haalde zijn schouders op zodra hij doorkreeg dat Nicole hem dat niet uit ging leggen, _hij zou er nog wel achter komen_, beloofde hij zichzelf.

Die nacht droomde Nicole over haar en Sirius, alleen waren ze in de droom meer dan twee studenten die het goed met elkaar konden vinden.

_Nicole lag op haar rug op een bed en Sirius lag bovenop haar steunend met zijn ellebogen aan weerskanten van haar lichaam. Hij streelde haar haren terwijl zijn andere hand op haar heup rustte. Nicole's armen rusten losjes rond zijn nek. Sirius zoende haar en zij kuste hem vol overgave terug. _

Het voelde allemaal zo vertrouwd dat Nicole haar best deed het beeld zo lang mogelijk vast te houden.

"Nicole, we moeten over een kwartier beneden zijn voor het ontbijt," zei Lucinde terwijl ze haar wakker probeerde te schudden.

Enigszins teleurgesteld opende Nicole haar ogen en liet het droombeeld varen. De realiteit was terug; zij en Sirius konden het goed met elkaar vinden maar of hij echt verliefd op haar was? Nicole betwijfelde het sterk.

--

Op hun laatste avond in Japan hadden ze een traditioneel Japans festival. Iedereen droeg een kimono, vooral Lily was erg blij met haar roze kimono. Het afgelopen weekeinde mochten ze namelijk voor een kimono gaan winkelen en Perkamentus had hun de juiste winkel gewezen waar ze mooi kledingstukken hadden die betaalbaar waren. Lucinde droeg een lichtblauwe en Nicole een rode kimono. Tevens liepen ze alledrie op slippers die onder een kimono gedragen moesten worden. Het festival was een groot succes; er waren allerlei hapjes en drankjes te verkregen en de muziek werkte aanstekelijk. Nicole danste met Lucinde en Lily en vermaakte zich kostelijk.

De volgende ochtend duurde het even voordat iedereen op gang was; het festival was pas laat afgelopen. Laat in de middag, na het eten, lagen Lily, Nicole en Lucinde buiten onder de kersenbloesemboom, over een paar uur zouden ze al weer terug gaan naar Zweinstein. Ze waren alledrie verzonken in hun eigen, niet uitgesproken gedachten.

"Ik denk dat ik verliefd op je ben, Sirius," fluisterde Nicole ineens stil maar niet zacht genoeg.  
"Zei je iets Nicole?" vroeg Lily verast.

"Nee niets," zei ze snel met een kleine blos op haar wangen.

Ze durfde niet met zekerheid te zeggen of Lily haar gehoord had. De rest van de middag en avond lagen ze in stilte in het gras, keken naar de maan en de sterren en luisterden ze naar het waaien van de wind. Een paar roze blaadjes van de hoogste takken lieten los en waaiden in hun richting, een ervan kwam op Nicole's gezicht terecht en met een glimlach veegde ze hem weg. Geen van hen drieën zei nog een woord op hun laatste avond in Japan.

-------------

Opmerking: voor diegenen die het lied niet herkend hebben; het is het 1ste ending theme van Sailor Moon

Volgende keer (hoogstwaarschijnlijk komende donderdag :D): hoofdstuk 20: Vakantiebezoek.


	21. Hoofdstuk 20: Vakantiebezoek

_Bedankt voor alle reacties :D. Is mijn verhaal echt zo verslavend?? :P_

_Jade, bedankt voor het nalezen van mijn verhaaltje :P_

_Jullie zullen hier de komende 4 weken op moeten leven (langzaam lezen allemaal :P) want ik ga morgen op vakantie. voorlopig dus geen nieuw hoofdstuk :S_

_Maar voor nu in elk geval veel leesplezier :D_

_--_

_Jaar 7_

**Hoofdstuk 20: Vakantiebezoek**

Nicole lag zich een beetje te vervelen op haar kamer, de zomerhitte drukte op haar. Haar vader was boodschappen doen voor het avondeten: spaghetti met tomatensaus. Zodra Adelyne en Serina vertrokken waren hadden Nicole en haar vader dat uitgebreid gevierd met pizza en pasta. Zelfs nu, een paar jaar naar Adelyne's vertrek, aten ze nog elke week een bord pasta. Ze hoorde haar vader huis komen en was net van plan naar beneden te gaan om hem te helpen met de lunch toen er op de bel gedrukt werd.

"Goede middag meneer, is Nicole thuis?"

Nicole schok zich lam toen ze James stem herkende.

"Ik ben James Potter, wij zitten bij Nicole in de klas."

Dat betekende dat Sirius er waarschijnlijk ook was. En inderdaad.

"Mijn naam is Sirius," stelde hij zich beleefd voor.

Sirius en James gaven meneer Bailey elk een hand en hij liet ze een beetje verbaasd binnen.

"Moment, dan zal ik haar even roepen."

Meneer Bailey riep vanaf onderaan de trap: "Nicole, er is bezoek voor je."

"Ik kom eraan!" gilde ze terug.

Sirius grijnsde terwijl meneer Bailey hen een glas koud pompoensap aanbood in de keuken.

Razendsnel haalde Nicole een borstel door haar haren en kleedde zich om naar een driekwart spijkerbroek en een groen topje. Snel liep ze de trap af, haalde diep adem en duwde toen de deur naar de keuken open waar ze nonchalant en vrolijk begroet werd door James.

"Hey Nicole, hoe is je vakantie tot zover?"

Nicole was nog steeds in schok omdat James en Sirius haar onverwachts kwamen opzoeken en ze looste hen dan ook subtiel naar buiten onder het mom 'even wandelen'.

"Wat doen jullie hier?" vroeg ze zodra de ze deur achter zich dicht had getrokken en wist dat haar vader hen niet kon verstaan.

"We komen op bezoek," zei Sirius grijnzend terwijl hij haar onopvallend van top tot teen in zich opnam.

Nicole trok haar wenkbrauwen op: "Zomaar ineens?"

"Ja," zei James overtuigend.

"Waarom?"

"Graffel hoopte dat Evers hier misschien was," plaagde Sirius.

"Niet waar!" zei James snel.

Nicole draaide met haar ogen, ze wist al een hele tijd dat James Lily een stuk leuker vond dan alle zijn vorige 'vriendinnen'. Ze had alleen Lily nog niet kunnen overtuigen dat James best meeviel.

"Als je Lily wilt zien moet je naar haar huis gaan niet naar het mijne," zei Nicole droog.

Sirius kleurde een beetje zag James maar hij besloot er niets van te zeggen, Nicole kon het immers niet zien en hij had ook al een tijdje een vermoeden dat zijn beste vriend Nicole graag zag. Het was immers Sirius' idee geweest naar haar huis te gaan en haar op te zoeken.

"Nicole!" hoorden ze iemand achter hun schreeuwen.

Paul kwam op hen afrennen en hield verontrust halt bij het drietal.

"Wie zijn jullie?"

Zijn toon was niet echt aangenaam maar James noch Sirius deinsde hiervoor terug.

"Dit zijn vrienden van me van school," zei Nicole voordat een van de jongens iets kon zeggen.

"O," zei Paul verbaasd, hij was duidelijk even van zijn stuk gebracht. "Mijn naam is Paul," zei hij toen en gaf James en Sirius een hand voor hij zich weer tot Nicole richtte. "Ik neem aan dat je geen tijd hebt om nu samen iets te gaan doen?"

"Helaas niet, zullen we morgen gaan dan?" stelde Nicole voor.

Daar vrolijkte Paul weer een beetje van op want hij glimlachte en stemde toe.

"Dan zie ik je morgen wel," zei hij voordat hij weer terugliep naar zijn eigen huis naast dat van haar.

"Wie is dat nou weer?" vroeg Sirius kwaad.

Zowel James als Nicole merkten de onderdrukte boosheid in zijn stem op en ze glimlachten allebei terwijl Sirius Paul nog steeds nakeek met een kille blik in zijn ogen.

"Heb je niet geluisterd?" vroeg Nicole plagend. "Hij heet Paul."

"Dat had ik begrepen," brieste Sirius lichtjes.

Nicole grinnikte, ze vond het wel leuk Sirius een beetje te stangen. James was de eerste die de gespannen stilte probeerde te doorbreken.

"Is hij je vriend?"

Sirius schrok op, die gedachte spookte ook door zijn hoofd maar hij wilde het niet uitspreken omdat het dan zo definitief leek, om nog maar te zwijgen of hij het antwoord wel wilde horen.

"Ja, dat is hij," antwoordde Nicole

Sirius en James wisten allebei niets te zeggen al deed James na een tweede pijnlijke stilte een poging.

"Leuk voor je," zei hij al kwam het er niet echt gemeend uit.

Sirius knikte verslagen en James legde zijn hand op zijn schouder.

Nicole vond dat ze Sirius nu wel lang genoeg in de stress had laten zitten en zei: "Hij is een hele goede vriend van me maar we hebben absoluut geen relatie."

Het duurde even voordat haar woorden tot Sirius doorgedrongen waren.

"Echt?" vroeg hij, het lukte hem nauwelijks om zijn opluchting te verbergen.

Nicole knikte bevestigend en Sirius haalde diep adem.

"Wil je dat nooit meer doen?" kreunde hij.

Nicole hield haar hoofd een beetje schuin en keek hem lachend aan.

"Kun je niet tegen een grapje?" grijnsde ze.

"Jawel," verdedigde hij zich. "Maar dat was niet grappig," mompelde hij zacht.

"Ik vond van wel," lachte Nicole voordat ze haar hand op zijn arm legde.

James schudde grinnikend zijn hoofd en ging toen naast Sirius lopen terwijl Nicole hun rondleidde in haar geboortestadje.

Ze passeerden het zwembad en James wierp een sombere blik op het water van het wedstrijdbad, het bad waar Nicole vroeger dagelijks trainde. Hij had met haar te doen, er waren zoveel dingen die Nicole nooit zou kunnen doen omdat ze blind was. Nicole leek daar veel minder mee te zitten; zij had de afwezigheid van haar gezichtsvermogen geaccepteerd.

Na een paar minuten kwamen ze langs een kerk met een klein kerkhofje ernaast. Nicole hield even stil en Sirius raadde haar gedachten.

"Wil je er even overheen lopen?"

Nicole knikte zwijgzaam en ging de jongens voor door het groen geverfde poortje. Zonder aarzeling liep ze rechtstreeks naar het graf van haar moeder. Zwijgend bleven ze met zijn drieën een tijdje naar de grafsteen kijken voordat Nicole zwak glimlachte en zei dat ze weer door konden lopen.

Tegen half 6 keerden ze terug naar Nicole's huis en nodigde meneer Bailey Sirius en James uit voor het avond eten. Onder het genot van spaghetti met stokbrood en kruidenboter werd er gezellig gepraat en gelachen. Na het eten hielp Nicole haar vader met afwassen, ze had Sirius en James verboden ook maar een vinger uit te steken omdat ze te gast waren. Toen alle borden en de glazen weer schoon in de kast stonden en het bestek opgeruimd in de la lag. Gingen James, Sirius en Nicole een ronde lopen. Het was volop zomer dus het beleef lang licht. Langzaam slenterden ze door de straten, het was rustig, de meeste mensen zaten in hun tuin te genieten van de warme avond. Gestaag ging de zon onder, kwam de sikkelmaan op en werd de warmte verdreven.

Ze streken neer in het gras van een parkje vlakbij het zwembad waar ze eerder die dag ook al langs waren gelopen. James was een stuk rustiger en beheerser als Lily niet in de buurt was, merkte Nicole op. Zijn aanstellende gedrag was dus volledig aan zijn gevoelens voor Lily te wijden, concludeerde ze glimlachend.

Na een paar minuten stond James op en liep hij naar de plattegrond van de stad, deze stond in de schaduw van een groep bomen waardoor Sirius en Nicole hem niet meer konden zien.

Met een schok besefte Nicole dat James daar niet toevallig heen was gelopen; hij wilde Sirius en haar even alleen laten. Nicole voelde de zenuwen al opkomen.

"Heb je het koud?" vroeg Sirius zacht.

Nicole wilde wel antwoorden maar ze kon zichzelf er niet toe zetten.

Sirius pakte haar hand en Nicole voelde dat ze trilde toen Sirius met zijn duim over haar handpalm streek. Na een tijdje trok de spanning echter weg en was ze blij dat ze gewoonweg hand in hand zaten in het park.

"Sirius?" zei Nicole aarzelend.

"Ja," vroeg hij terwijl hij zich naar haar toedraaide zodat hij haar aan kon kijken

"Ik…euh…," stamelde ze.

_Waarom was het zo moeilijk hem te vertellen wat ze al zo lang voor hem voelde? _

"Nou eigenlijk…ik wilde alleen…" maar verder kwam ze alweer niet.

Sirius glimlachte alsof hij haar gedachten kon lezen maar hij zei niets en ook Nicole hield haar mond. Met hun vingers verstrengend bleven ze zo zitten zelfs toen James een paar minuten later terug kwam en breed naar Sirius glimlachte.

--

Sirius en James gingen pas laat naar huis en Nicole bracht hen naar de deur waar ze afscheid namen. James en Sirius liepen de donkere straat uit naar het park waar ze onopgemerkt konden verdwijnselen.

"Een geslaagde dag vond je niet Sluipvoet?"

Sirius had door dat James hem een beetje aan het plagen was en antwoordde pestend terug: "Ja, alleen jammer dat Evers er niet was."

James grinnikte: "Het leek anders wel goed te klikken tussen jouw en Nicole in het park."

Sirius gaf geen antwoord en keek strak vooruit.

"Ik weet dat je haar leuk vind, je hoeft het niet te ontkennen."

"Ze is zo anders dan andere meisjes maar op een goede manier," zuchtte Sirius. "Waarom zou ze ooit samen willen zijn met mij?"

"Omdat je de één van de leukste jongen van de school bent natuurlijk."

"Één van de leukste?! Je verbeelding rijst echt de pan uit hè?"

James grijnsde: "Ga je Nicole ooit nog verkering vragen of wacht je tot iemand anders je voor is? Zij mag dan blind zijn, de andere mensen om haar heen niet."

"Ik weet het," zei hij verslagen. "Ik weet alleen niet hoe ik het haar moet vragen."

"Jij weet niet meer hoe je een meisje verkering moet vragen?" zei James ongelovig.

"Jawel maar ze is niet zomaar een meisje, ze is bijzonder. Ik heb nog nooit zoiets voor iemand gevoeld."

Sirius hield abrupt zijn mond; het voelde alsof hij te veel had gezegd en zijn ziel te ver had blootgelegd. Gelukkig was het tegenover James, hij wist dat hij hem kon vertrouwen, hij was een van de weinige personen in zijn leven waar hij echt op kon bouwen.

--

De volgende dag hingen Nicole en Paul rond bij het zwembad en luisterden ze naar het kabaal dat vele kinderen maakten terwijl ze van de glijbaan af gleden.

"Was het gisteren nog gezellig?" vroeg Paul geïnteresseerd.

Nicole knikte maar liet verder niet veel los.

"Jij mag die ene jongen wel hè?

Nicole kleurde een beetje rood: "Hoe bedoel je?"

"Dat was anders niet zo heel moeilijk te zien," grijsde hij. "En zover ik heb kunnen oordelen ziet hij jouw ook wel zitten."

Haar gezicht werd nog een tint donkerder rood maar ze wist dat hij gelijk had en gaf het toe aan haar beste vriend.

"Ja, ik mag hem echt graag," zei ze met een lach op haar gezicht.

--

Volgende keer hoofdstuk 21: Een merkwaardig begin.


	22. Hoofdstuk 21: Een merkwaardig begin

Hey allemaal, ik ben weer terug van vakantie dus jullie kunnen weer genieten van een nieuw hoofdstuk :P

Ben helemaal blij met alle positieve reacties, jeej :D.

Met grote dank aan Jade voor het ongelofelijk snel betareaden :P. ( Jade, morgen kun je het nieuwe hoofdstuk tegemoet zien :P.)

Veel leesplezier :D

**Hoofdstuk 21: Een merkwaardig begin**

Nicole zat bedachtzaam in de coupe van de Zweinsteinexpress. Haar vader had haar naar de trein begeleid en haar koffer boven haar hoofd in het rek geplaatst. Ondanks hun sterke band had ze hevig tegen gesputterd toen haar vader zei dat hij haar naar het station zou brengen. Hij had er echter op gestaan en ze had zich voor deze keer gemakkelijk laten ompraten. Het zou nog maar een paar minuten duren voordat de trein zou vertrekken en Lily en Lucinde waren nog nergens te bekennen. Lily, Petunia en hun ouders waren gisteren pas laat thuis gekomen van hun vakantie in op Sicilië. Lucinde had een paar dagen geleden een familiefeest en zodoende was de jaarlijkse logeerpartij in de zomervakantie op een laag pitje komen te staan. Nicole verheugde zich erop Lucinde en Lily weer te zien en op dat moment hoorde ze de schuifdeur open gaan.

"Hoi Nicole, ben je hier al lang?"

Nicole herkende meteen de stem van Lily toen ze de coupe binnen kwam.

"Hoi Lily, ik ben er nog maar net," antwoordde ze. "Weet jij toevallig hoe laat het is?"

Gewoonlijk droeg Nicole altijd een horloge voorzien van braille maar de vorige dag was hij stuk gevallen op de keukentegels. Nicole had meteen een nieuwe besteld; ze kon niet zonder horloge. Het duurde echter nog drie dagen voordat hij toegestuurd zou worden. Braillehorloges hadden ze immers niet op voorraad.

"Het is vijf voor elf dus we vertrekken zo. Ik vraag me af waar Lucinde is, ze is anders altijd ruim op tijd."

Nicole haalde haar schouders op ten teken dat ze het niet wist en voelde dat Lily naast haar op de bank kwam zitten. Even later hoorde Nicole de deur van de coupe opnieuw open gaan en Lucinde binnen komen.

"Was me dat even haasten," zuchtte ze terwijl ze tegenover Nicole neer plofte.

De trein zette zich langzaam schokkend in beweging. Nicole trok het boek _Bezweringen voor Gevorderden_ naar zich toe, sloeg het open en begon het eerste hoofdstuk door te nemen. Bezweringen was altijd al haar lievelingsvak geweest samen met Toverdranken.

Lily was dit jaar tot hoofdmonitor benoemd, wat Lucinde en Nicole allebei niet verwonderlijk vonden, en stond op het punt te vertrekken om de klassenoudsten hun instructies te geven.

"Wie denk je dat de andere hoofdmonitor is?" vroeg Lucinde nog.

"Vast Remus, verder komt er niemand van ons jaar in aanmerking. Potter en Zwarts kunnen zich niet gedragen, laat staan dat ze anderen kunnen corrigeren en Peter kan totaal geen leiding geven, hij doet niets anders als constant achter Zwarts en Potter aan lopen," zei Lily voordat ze de coupe uit liep.

Lucinde en Nicole waren net in een gesprek over de vakantie verwikkeld, waarbij Nicole haar over het onverwachte bezoek van James en Sirius vertelde, toen Lily weer terug kwam.

"Je raad nooit wie de andere hoofdmonitor van Griffoendor geworden is," aan Lily's toon te horen moest het wel iemand zijn die ze of niet kon uitstaan of die naar haar mening duidelijk niet geschikt was.

"Wie is het?" vroeg Lucinde haastig.

"Die onuitstaanbare Potter,"

"Wat?!" klonk het in koor.

Lily ging zitten en nam een grote hap van een chocoladereep die van thuis had meegekregen.

"Maar waarom heeft Perkamentus Potter gekozen, waarom niet Remus," vroeg Lucinde terwijl ze een stuk chocolade aanpakte dat Lily uitdeelde.

"Hij zal wel zijn redenen hebben gehad," zei Nicole fronsend. "Al kan ik er geen bedenken." Nicole wist dat James best oké was maar om hem tot hoofdmonitor te benoemen vond ze een beetje ver gaan, zeker als Perkamentus ook Remus had kunnen kiezen.

Tegen lunchtijd kwam de heks met het etenskarretje langs en kocht Nicole een pakje Smekkies in alle Smaken en een paar Ketelkoeken.

Naarmate de middag vorderde ging de deur van de coupe voor de derde keer open. Nicole wist niet wie er nu weer binnen kwamen maar ze had wel een sterk vermoeden.

"Hoi Evers, wil je met me uit?" vroeg James nog voordat hij een voet in de coupe had gezet. Zijn toon was luchtig en de woorden kwamen er zelfverzekerd uit omdat hij de afgelopen jaren niets anders meer deed dan Lily mee uitvragen.

"Potter, hoe vaak moet ik het nog zeggen?" riep Lily boos. "Ik ga nog liever uit met de reuzeninktvis dan met jouw."

Nicole grinnikte zachtjes; dat was Lily's standaard antwoord als James haar weer eens mee uit vroeg.

"Pech gehad Graffel, morgen beter," grinnikte Sirius terwijl hij met zijn hand op James' schouder sloeg. "Laten we gaan kijken of we Secretus kunnen vinden."

Toen draaiden ze zich om en liepen ze de gang uit. Lily moest opstaan om de deur te sluiten die ze open hadden laten staan.

"Hoe hebben ze hem ooit hoofdmonitor kunnen maken?" zei Lucinde verbaasd.

Lily nam niet de moeite James en Sirius tegen te houden om Sneep te vervloeken. Lily was een hele poos met hem bevriend geweest tot een grote ruzie aan het einde van hun vijfde jaar. Nu dat voorbij was liet ze hen steeds vaker ongestraft Sneep pesten.

Omdat het niet zo niet lang meer zou duren voor ze op Zweinstein zouden arriveren pakten ze hun gewaden uit hun koffer en begonnen ze zich om te kleden. De schommelde de trein maakte het voor Nicole nauwelijks moeilijker zich te verkleden; ze had een goed ontwikkelde evenwichtsgevoel. Tien minuten later arriveerden ze op het perron en de trein kwam zacht piepend en lichtjes schokkend tot stilstand.

Nicole stond op om de trein te verlaten net als Lily en Lucinde. Ze legde haar arm op die van Lily en ze verlieten de coupe. Nicole grijnsde bij de gedachte aan hun eerste treinreis; pas na een miljoen keer had ze zich definitief laten overhalen haar stok voortaan in haar koffer te laten liggen en zich te laten leiden door haar vriendinnen.

Het uitstappen ging zoals altijd gepaard met het nodige geduw. Ze waren pas halverwege de trein toen Nicole de arm van Lily kwijtraakte in de menigte. Zonder hulp, van haar vriendinnen of van haar stok, was het een stuk moeilijker om uit de trein te geraken. Maar ze had weinig keuze, ze kon het niet blijven staan in de hoop dat iemand haar kwam halen. Het was tourwens ook niets voor haar om bang op hulp te gaan staan wachten. Vastbesloten streek ze met haar handen over de wand van de trein en liep verder. Voorzichtig schuifelde ze vooruit maar al naar een paar passen struikelde ze en viel ze voorover. De gil kwam echter nooit over haar lippen want plotseling voelde ze een sterke hand die zich om haar bovenarm heen sloot en voorkwam dat ze op de grond viel. Instinctief keek ze om terwijl de persoon haar arm bleef vasthouden. Diegene trok haar mee naar een lege coupe.

"Gaat het en waar zijn waar zijn Lily en Lucinde?"

Nicole herkende direct de stem van Sirius. Hij klonk oprecht bezorgd en ze voelde dat ze rood werd.

"Ja, het gaat wel," zei ze haastig. "We zijn elkaar kwijt geraakt in die drukte."

Zwijgend zaten ze tegenover elkaar, ze spraken niet meer over hetgeen dat er tijdens de vakantie gebeurd was, terwijl buiten de coupe het rumoer steeds minder werd. Nicole wist niet hoe het met Sirius zat maar zij voelde zich een beetje nerveus.

"Zullen wij ook maar eens uitstappen voordat de trein terug rijdt naar Londen," zei Sirius uiteindelijk na een goede tien minuten.

"Oké."

Nicole stond op en pakte de arm aan die Sirius haar aanbood. Haar hersenen werkten op volle toeren. Voor zover zij zich kon herinneren had Sirius nog nooit zoveel toenadering gezocht op school. Alle momenten waarop ze persoonlijk contact hadden waren daarbuiten geweest. Sirius en James stonden bekend als de grootst hartenbrekers van Zweinstein, ze konden elk meisje op school krijgen. Al gold dat niet helemaal voor James; hij vroeg Lily al mee uit sinds ze in hun 5de jaar zaten maar Lily had nog nooit toegestemd. Toch was Sirius op dit moment gewoon aardig en behulpzaam. Het leek wel een beetje op de excursie naar Japan waar ze zo hadden gelachen samen. Af en toe was Nicole ervan overtuigd dat Sirius twee kanten had; de reputatie van Casanova en rebel maar aan de andere kant de lieve, aardige, grappige jongen waar ze zoveel gevoelens voor had. Alleen leek die zachtaardige kant op school vaak te verdwijnen en kende daar haast niemand hem.

Het duurde niet lang of ze waren op de plaats waar de paardloze koetsen stonden te wachten om hen naar het kasteel te brengen. Er was een drukte van belang en toch klonk de stem van Lily overal bovenuit.

"Nicole, is alles goed?!" gilde ze.

Nicole hoorde aan Lily's versnelde en onregelmatige ademhaling dat ze rende. En even later stond ze buiten adem tegenover hen.

"Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg ze lichtjes hijgend.

Nadat Sirius alles had uitgelegd werd haar verbazing er niet er niet minder op. Integendeel het leek alsof ze geen woord geloofde van Sirius' verhaal.

Sirius zag haar verbijstering, stootte zijn gebruikelijke blaffende lach uit en zei: "Zo is het echt gegaan Evers."

Sirius nam afscheid en vertrok, waarschijnlijk om James, Remus en Peter te gaan zoeken.

Nicole werd door Lily meegesleurd naar de koets waarbij Lucinde stond te wachten.

"Wat is er nu echt gebeurd," vroeg Lily toen ze begonnen te rijden.

"Het is precies zo gegaan als Sirius verteld heeft,"

"Maar dat zou betekenen dat hij zich als een normaal persoon kan gedragen," reageerde Lily verbluft.

Nicole lachte: "Dat vond ik ook al zo raar. Op school dan tenminste, daarbuiten is hij wel oké."

Lily keek verbijsterd en Nicole wilde haar net gaan vertellen over het voorval in de vakantie toen Lucinde tussen beide kwam.

"Kan iemand me misschien vertellen wat er gebeurd is? onderbrak Lucinde hen.

Tegen de tijd dat Lily alles had verteld reden ze onder de poort, die geflankeerd werd door gevleugelde everzwijnen, door en Nicole besloot haar verhaal nog even voor zich te houden.

De koets kwam zacht wiegend tot stilstand en alle leerlingen stapten uit. Nicole, Lucinde en Lily bleven een beetje achter zodat ze niet weer vast zouden komen te zitten in de drukte.

"Wel opschieten, anders missen jullie de indelingsceremonie!" riep James toen hij en zijn vrienden langskwamen.

Ze negeerden het advies van James hartgrondig, liepen op hun gemak verder naar het kasteel dat voor ieder van hen een tweede thuis was.

In de Grote Zaal liepen ze naar de tafel van Griffoendor en probeerden ze, zoals altijd, zo ver mogelijk van James, Sirius, Remus en Peter vandaan te gaan zitten. Wat niet echt mogelijk was omdat ze zo laat waren. Uiteindelijk moesten ze vlak naast hun gaan zitten wat Lily uitermate irriteerde.

"Stilte!" riep professor Anderling, hun lerares Gedaantewisselingen.

Onmiddellijk werd het stil onder de leerlingen. Professor Anderling richtte zich tot de nerveuze eerstejaars die net waren binnengekomen na hun traditionele tocht over het meer. Ze plaatste de oude Sorteerhoed op zijn vaste krukje en die begon direct te zingen door een scheur die als mond functioneerde.

Toen de hoed uitgezongen was begonnen de leerlingen gewoontegetrouw te applaudisseren. Zodra het weer stil was begon professor Anderling met het oplezen van de namen van de eerstejaars, die een voor een naar voren kwamen en plaatsnamen op het krukje.

Nicole wist nog goed hoe ze daar zelf had gezeten, terwijl de hoed in haar oor fluisterde. Hij vond het niet moeilijk haar in te delen. Haar moed en doorzettingsvermogen om ondanks dat ze blind was een normaal leven te leiden hadden haar een onvoorwaardelijke Griffoendor gemaakt.

"Schiet nou eens op," mompelde Sirius naast haar. "Ik verga van de honger."

"Stil ze zijn nog bezig met sorteren," wees Remus hem terecht.

Nicole klapte toen Noëlle Vendelmans als laatste bij Griffoendor werd ingedeeld. Professor Anderling rolde de namenlijst op en ging ook aan de lerarentafel zitten. Na Perkamentus gebruikelijke welkomstwoorden verscheen het eten op tafel en deed iedereen zich tegoed aan een fantastische maaltijd.

Na het eten leunde Lily ontspannen achterover en ook Nicole voelde zich slaperig worden. Perkamentus stond nog een tweede keer op en deelde de gebruikelijke regels mee waarvan Nicole wist dat Sirius en James ze allemaal minstens twintig keer hadden gebroken en wenste vervolgens iedereen welterusten. Hierna stonden ze op en gingen ze op weg naar de leerlingenkamer. Lily gaf de Dikke Dame het wachtwoord (drakenei) en even later viel Nicole in slaap met de gelukkige gedachte dat ze eindelijk weer op Zweinstein was.

De volgende dag na het ontbijt kwam professor Anderling naar de tafel van Griffoendor gelopen om de roosters uit te delen.

"We hebben nog steeds Toverdranken met de Zwadderaars," zuchtte Lucinde terwijl ze snel haar omelet doorslikte voordat ze erin zou stikken.

"Wanneer hebben we Toverdranken?" vroeg Nicole.

"Dadelijk meteen het eerste uur."

"Mooi," grijnsde Sirius. "Dan kunnen we meteen onze eigengemaakte plofbommen in Secretus ketel gooien,"

Nicole rolde met haar ogen, _ze zouden het ook nooit leren._

Tijdens toverdranken moesten ze krachtwater brouwen. Ze waren bijna aan het einde van het lesuur toen er plotseling een enorme knal klonk. De hele klas sprong geschrokken op om de spetters van Sneeps toverdrank te ontwijken. Nicole voelde hoe Lily haar dwong te bukken. Naast zich hoorde ze James en Sirius grinniken. Tegen de tijd dat iedereen gekalmeerd was ging de bel die het einde van de les aankondigde. Vlug stond iedereen op en liep het lokaal uit. Breed grijnzend liepen James en Sirius de gang op terwijl ze de kletsnatte Sneeps en een lachende Slakhoorn alleen in het lokaal achter lieten.

"Die twee worden ook nooit volwassen," zei Lucinde hoofdschuddend toen zij ook het lokaal verlieten.

's Avonds in de leerlingenkamer zaten Lily, Lucinde en Nicole gebogen over hun huiswerk. Lucinde vloekte op haar opstel Toverdranken, Nicole dicteerde zinnen voor haar citeerveer en Lily werkte in stilte. Afgezien van Remus, die een paar tafels verderop ijverig zat te schrijven, was de leerlingenkamer verlaten. Op dat moment kwamen James en Sirius lachend de leerlingenkamer binnen. Geërgerd keek Lily op. Blijkbaar waren ze net klaar met hun strafwerk dat ze hadden gekregen voor de plofbom in Sneeps ketel. Ondanks dat was hun stemmig niet de bederven. Nicole ruimde haar opstel op en stopte het net in haar tas op het moment dat Sirius naast haar op de bank plofte. James ging naast Lily zitten en probeerde zijn arm om haar heen te slaan. Maar Lily duwde zijn arm meteen weg.

"Wat moet je Potter?" vroeg ze kortaf

"Wil je met me uit?" vroeg James nonchalant.

"Potter, daar geef ik niet eens meer antwoord op," beet ze hem geërgerd toe.

"Jammer Graffel, morgen beter." grijnsde Sirius.

Op dat moment had Lily er genoeg van; ze pakte haar veren, perkament en tas en vertrok naar de meisjesslaapzaal. Al snel gevolgd door Lucinde en Nicole.

**Hoofdstuk 22: Een onverwachte uitnodiging. Dat hoofdstuk willen jullie zeker niet missen :P**


	23. Hoofdstuk 22:Een onverwachte uitnodiging

Het heeft iets langer geduurd maar hier is dan alsnog hoofdstuk 22

Nog bedankt voor alle reacties en Jade voor het betareaden (morgen komt het nieuwe hoofdstuk jouw kant op)

Veel leesplezier :D

**Hoofdstuk 22: Een onverwachte uitnodiging**

Nicole merkte al snel dat het zevende jaar een zwaar jaar zou worden. Ze zaten steeds vaker tot laat in de avond huiswerk te maken. Ook de andere leerlingen van hun jaar waren bijna altijd tot 's avonds laat in de leerlingenkamer te vinden. Doordat ze het zo druk hadden gingen ze eerste weken op Zweinstein in een sneltreinvaart voorbij.

Al snel brak het eerste uitstapje naar Zweinsveld aan. Op een mooie zaterdagochtend dwaalden Lucinde, Nicole en Lily door de straten op weg naar de Drie Bezemstelen. Zoals altijd was het druk in het café. Lucinde bestelde drie boterbier terwijl Lily en Nicole gingen zitten aan een van de laatste vrije tafeltjes. Het was fijn een dagje vrij te zijn en niet met je neus in de boeken te zitten.

Die avond kondigde Perkamentus aan dat er op de avond van Halloween een bal georganiseerd zou worden voor alle zevendejaars. Onder de leerlingen brak direct een hoop rumoer los. Opgewonden spraken de meisjes over wat ze aan wilden doen en hoe ze hun haren wilden opsteken. Nicole's vrolijke stemming was in een keer de grond in geboord. Ze wist dat er dit jaar een bal gehouden zou worden voor de zevendejaars maar ze dacht dat dat pas na de examens was. Nicole zuchtte. Naast haar waren Marie en Odette, de twee andere meisjes uit hun jaar, druk aan het praten over de soorten jurken die ze aan konden trekken. Zelf had ze er helemaal geen zin in. James zou Lily meevragen nog voordat ze de Grote Zaal verlaten hadden. Nicole wist zeker dat Lily hem ging afwijzen, dat deed ze immers al twee jaar, maar toch. Ook voor Lucinde zouden de jongens in de rij staan. Nicole zakte wat verder onderuit. Ze kon nu al met zekerheid vaststellen dat niemand haar zou meevragen naar het bal en dat deed haar meer pijn dan ze tegenover Lucinde, Lily en zichzelf wilde toegeven.

Het was alweer een week geleden dat Perkamentus het bal bekend had gemaakt maar nog steeds was de opgewonden stemming niet verdwenen. James had Lily inderdaad meegevraagd toen ze op wilde staan en Lily had hem gewoontegetrouw afgewezen. Ook Lucinde was en paar keer gevraagd maar daar was ze niet op in gegaan. Nicole wist heel goed dat ze dat alleen maar hadden gedaan uit medelijden voor haar en dat irriteerde haar mateloos. Toen ze Lucinde aanmoedigde om in te gaan op het verzoek van een aardige Ravenklauwer die ze kenden van Gedaantewisselingen antwoordde Lucinde dat ze geen zin had om naar het bal te gaan. _Door dat stomme bal krijg ik straks ook nog ruzie met mijn vriendinnen, _dacht Nicole nijdig.

Zwijgend vertrokken ze na het ontbijt naar Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten. Tot nu toe hadden ze ieder jaar een andere leraar voor dat vak gehad. James en Sirius waren ervan overtuigd dat er een vloek ruste op die baan. Dit jaar kregen ze les van professor Sanders, een tovenaar van middelbare leeftijd die alles wat hij wist op een leuke manier kon vertellen. Nicole zou het jammer vinden als hij aan het einde van het jaar zou vertrekken en ze wist dat de rest van de klas er precies hetzelfde over dacht. Na een boeiende les over vampiers gingen ze terug naar de Grote Zaal om te lunchen.

"Nicole, ik geloof dat Zwarts iets van plan is," fluisterende Lily tegen haar. "Hij zit je de hele tijd aan te kijken."

Nicole fronste nadenkend haar wenkbrauwen; Sirius die op school interesse in haar toonde leek haar onmogelijk. Zodra de maaltijd was afgelopen stond Nicole vastberaden op om uit te zoeken hoe de vork in de steel zat.

"Oké Zwarts, voor de draad ermee. Wat wil je van me?"

Ze voelde Sirius ineenkrimpen bij haar harde woorden maar ze ging desalniettemin genadeloos verder.

"Ik zou zeggen dat zes jaar genoeg is om iemand te leren kennen en te weten hoe hij of zij behandeld wil worden. Aangapen hoort daar niet echt bij."

Boos draaide ze zich om en wilde weglopen maar voordat ze ook maar een stap kon verzetten pakte Sirius haar arm vast.

"Nicole …" Sirius aarzelde.

Nicole trok haar wenkbrauwen op van verbazing, _sinds wanneer stond Sirius met een mond vol tanden? _

"Nicole, wil je met me naar het Halloweenbal?"

"Wat?!" riep ze verbaasd uit. "Je hoeft echt geen medelijden met me te hebben omdat ik toevallig niets kan zien."

Nicole rukte woedend haar arm los en liep op goed geluk naar de plek waar Lily en Lucinde stonden de praten. Wonder boven wonder botste ze tegen niemand aan.

"Zo te zien heb je Zwarts flink de waarheid verteld," zei Lily met onderdrukte pret in haar stem toen ze bij hun was.

"Hoezo?"

"Op dit moment ziet hij eruit alsof hij op het punt staat in te storten," antwoordde Lucinde.

"Wat heb je allemaal tegen hem gezegd?" vroeg Lily geïnteresseerd.

"Hij vroeg me mee naar het Halloweenbal en ik heb nee gezegd," zei Nicole toonloos terwijl ze de steek in haar borst hartgrondig negeerde.

"Heel verstandig," zei Lily monter. "Iedereen weet hoe Zwarts en Potter zijn."

James en Sirius hadden nooit langer dan een week met hetzelfde meisje en het ergste was dat al die meisjes niet door schenen te hebben dat er een spelletje met hun werd gespeeld.

"Hé Nicole, ik geloof dat jij de eerste bent die Sirius heeft afgewezen," grinnikte Lucinde. "Daarom ziet hij er natuurlijk zo aangeslagen uit."

"Kom op, we komen nog te laat voor Gedaantewisselingen," zei Lily onverwachts.

Typisch Lily; school ging voor bijna alles in haar ogen want hoewel Lily school en huiswerk heel belangrijk vond zou ze dat nooit boven haar vriendinnen kiezen. De rest van de les voelde Nicole zich beroerd; ze begreep zelf net eens waarom ze Sirius had afgewezen. Ze had het gevoel dat ze zich steeds meer terugtrok naarmate Sirius vaker contact met haar zocht. Ze trachtte de afstand tussen hen te bewaren om te voorkomen dat ze gekwetst zou worden. Maar Sirius afwijzen deed minstens zoveel pijn omdat ze diep in haar hart niets liever wilde dan dicht bij hem zijn.

Professor Anderling gaf hun de opdracht hun tafel in een konijn te veranderen. Lily deed het heel goed. De vierde keer kreeg ze het voor elkaar haar tafel met succes te transformeren wat haar tien punten voor Griffoendor opleverde. Lucinde had meer moeite met de spreuk; haar tafel veranderde telkens in een houten konijn in plaats van een levend konijn. De les ging aan Nicole in een waas voorbij. Het drong ook maar half tot haar door dat Lucinde zei dat ze nog even langs de bibliotheek ging en wat later zou komen voor het avondeten.

's Avonds zaten Nicole en Lily bij het haarvuur in de leerlingenkamer. Ze hadden Lucinde niet meer gezien sinds Gedaantewisselingen en begonnen zich zorgen te maken. Ze waren al langs de bibliotheek gelopen maar ze konden haar nergens vinden. Uiteindelijk had Madame Rommella hun de bibliotheek uit gezet en moesten ze het opgeven. Nu staarden ze in stilte naar de vlammen en vroegen zich zwijgend af waar Lucinde kon zijn.

Op dat moment vloog de portretdeur open en kwam Lucinde binnen. Zelfs vanaf die afstand kon Nicole voelen dat die grijns op haar gezicht de komende drie dagen niet zomaar weg zou gaan. Ze hoorde het aan de manier waarop ze liep, opgewonden en zelfverzekerd, en Nicole vergat haar eigen problemen even. Lily stond op het punt Lucinde een uitbrander en een les in verantwoordelijkheid te geven maar toen ze de lach in Lucinde's ogen zag veranderde haar woede in nieuwsgierigheid.

"Wie is het?" vroeg ze dan ook.

"Wie zei dat het over een jongen ging?" zei Lucinde verbaasd.

"Daar hoef je geen genie voor te zijn," grijnsde Lily. "Dus wie is het?"

"Evan, uit Ravenklauw," antwoordde Nicole in Lucinde's plaats.

Het was grappig hoeveel impact die ene naam op Lucinde had. Nicole kon de warmte die ze uitstraalde voelen ondanks de hitte van het haardvuur. Lucinde kon even geen woord uitbrengen.

"Hoe weet jij dat?" vroeg ze uiteindelijk langzaam.

"Ik heb al een tijdje mijn vermoedens," grijnsde Nicole. "Krijgen we nu alle details te horen?"

Enthousiast begon Lucinde te vertellen dat hij haar geholpen had met de spreuk van Gedaantewisselingen, dat ze een rondje om het meer hadden gelopen en dat hij haar had gevraagd voor het Halloweenbal.

"Ik wist dat je Anton om nog een reden had afgewezen dan uit medelijden voor mij." grijnsde Nicole.

Ze bleven nog lang praten voordat ze uiteindelijk besloten dat ze beter konden gaan slapen; morgen moesten ze er immers weer vroeg uit en fit zijn voor hun lessen.

Aan de ene kant was Nicole blij omdat Lucinde en Evan bij elkaar waren maar aan de andere kant overviel haar ook een gevoel van eenzaamheid toen ze op haar bed lag. Het Halloweenbal was nog maar vijf dagen van hun verwijderd en tot nu toe was Sirius de enige die haar gevraagd had. James had verschillende pogingen gedaan Lily voor zich te winnen. Die varieerden van stalken tot zich normaal proberen te gedragen maar het had niets geholpen. Mijmerend viel ze uiteindelijk in slaap.

"We gaan gewoon zonder partner," besliste Lily twee dagen later.

Zij en Nicole zaten samen in de leerlingenkamer te praten. Lucinde was uit met Evan en door het late tijdstip was verder iedereen naar bed. Nicole hoorde plotseling zachte stemmen fluisteren. Ze spitste haar oren maar omdat Lily tegen haar aan het praten was kon ze er nog niets van verstaan. Met een klein gebaar legde ze Lily het zwijgen op en wees in de richting waar het geluid vandaan kwam. Nu kon ze wel horen wie er aan het praten waren en waarover.

"Ik meen het, Sluipvoet, wat heb je te verliezen?" hoorden ze James zeggen.

"Niets dat ik niet kan missen."

"Waarom doe je het dan niet. Het kan toch geen kwaad het nog eens te proberen?"

Het gesprek werd zonder reden afgekapt. Nicole besefte dat ze gemerkt hadden dat ze niet alleen waren.

"Wat doen jullie zo laat nog hier?" vroeg James scherp.

"Ik zou hetzelfde aan jullie kunnen vragen." antwoordde Lily voor Nicole ook maar de kans had gekregen haar mond open te doen.

Nicole voelde de discussie al aankomen maar die bleef vreemd genoeg uit. Lily wist zichzelf bij elkaar te rapen voor ze James de huid vol ging schelden en beende nijdig naar de meisjesslaapzaal. Langzaam stond Nicole op uit haar stoel. Ze was zich er pijnlijk van bewust dat James en Sirius haar allebei aankeken. _Geweldig,_ dacht ze, _dit is nou echt de situatie waarin ik altijd al wilde belanden. _

"Nou, Sluipvoet, een idealere situatie kan ik niet creëren," grijnsde James. "Succes. Ik hoor het morgen wel."

James draaide zich om terwijl een slotspreuk over de deur van de meisjesslaapzaal uitsprak zodat Lily niet meer naar beneden kon komen. Vervolgens liep hij de trap op naar de jongensslaapzaal. Sirius nam plaats op de bank tegenover Nicole en zei: "Je mag wel gaan zitten. Dat praat een stuk makkelijker."

Nicole hoorde Lily op de deur bonzen maar wist dat zij haar niet te hulp kon schieten. Het gebons op de deur was gelijk aan het ritme van haar hart, fel en onregelmatig.

"En als ik nou geen zin heb om naar je te luisteren, laat staan met je te praten?" zei ze eigenwijs.

"Ik zal het kort houden."

Nicole bleef echter koppig staan. "Ik heb geen zin naar je te luisteren Zwarts."  
"Wel als je wist wat ik ging zeggen."

Nicole zuchtte en liet zich achterover in de stoel vallen, wetend dat ze deze strijd niet van hem kon winnen.

"Zo nu ik je aandacht heb. Nicole, wil je met mij naar het Halloweenbal?"

Het kwam er niet zo soepel uit als wanneer hij andere meisjes mee uitvroeg, maar hij had duidelijk zijn best gedaan het zo gewoon en nonchalant mogelijk te laten klinken. Even dacht Nicole terug aan wat er gebeurd was in de Zweinsteinexpres. Toen was hij aardig voor haar geweest en had hij haar geholpen. Voor hetzelfde geldt had hij haar daar gewoon laten staan, bang en onzeker. Haar gevoelens voor Sirius namen even de overhand. Nicole werd er doodmoe van. Al sinds de zomer voor het vierde jaar waren die gevoelens nooit helemaal verdwenen. Altijd sluimerden ze op de achtergrond en kwamen op de meest onverwachte momenten weer naar voren. Maar ze kon toch moeilijk haar gevoelens delen met de grootste hartenbreker van Zweinstein?

"Nicole …?" onderbrak Sirius haar gedachtestroom.

Nicole deed een poging te slikken maar dat mislukte finaal omdat haar mond kurkdroog was.

"Het spijt me Sirius."

"Je hoeft je niet te verontschuldigen, ik begrijp het," zei Sirius rustig al klonk hij alles behalve vrolijk.

"Ik ben bang dat ik meer voor jouw voel dan jij voor mij," zei Nicole zacht.

Eindelijk was het eruit, na al die jaren van spanning en opgekropte emoties.

Een paar seconden, een wel een paar minuten leken te duren, bleef het stil tussen hun. Maar het was geen onaangename stilte, eerder vertrouwelijk. Toen stond Sirius op, pakte Nicole's hand en trok haar overeind uit de stoel. Hij begeleide haar naar de bank waar hij nog geen halve minuut eerder van op was gestaan. Even later zaten ze naast elkaar. Sirius had zijn arm om haar heen geslagen en Nicole leunde met haar hoofd op zijn schouder. Ze voelde de zenuwen harder door haar heen gieren dan ooit tevoren.

"Ik denk niet dat mijn gevoelens onderdoen voor die van jouw," fluisterde hij. "Je hoeft je niet sterk te houden; ik zou je nooit willen kwetsen."

Sirius pakte haar kin vast en draaide haar hoofd naar zich toe. Zijn warme adem kwam steeds dichterbij. Nicole had geen controle meer over haar lichaam. Als vanzelf sloot ze haar ogen terwijl Sirius de laatste centimeters overbrugde en zijn lippen op de hare drukte.

Nicole voelde haar zenuwen verdwijnen nu ze zo vertrouwd in zijn armen lag. En hoewel Sirius al met talloze meisjes had gezoend terwijl zij nog nooit een jongen gekust had maakte dat op dit moment niets meer uit. Ze voelde zijn tong over haar lippen strijken maar durfde haar mond niet te open om zijn tong binnen te laten.

Sirius nam wat meer afstand van haar en verbrak hun kus. Zwijgend bleven ze tegenover elkaar zitten. Nicole wist nu wat Lucinde gevoeld moest hebben toen ze verkering kreeg met Evan. Ze voelde zich op dit moment namelijk precies hetzelfde; alsof ze over wolken kon lopen en de zon alleen voor haar scheen. Het was alsof ze zweefde, het was zelfs beter dan het gevoel in de droom die ze ooit over Sirius en zichzelf had gehad.

"Een van ons tweeën moet nu wat zeggen," grijnsde Nicole.

"Waarom zouden we?" grijnsde hij terug.

Opnieuw drukte hij zijn lippen op de hare terwijl hij haar zachtjes achterover duwde zodat zij op haar rug kwam te liggen. Sirius boog zich over haar heen en Nicole voelde de druk van zijn lichaam tegen het hare. Voorzichtig ze legde haar armen losjes in zijn nek. Het was alsof een orkaan alle gedachten uit haar hoofd blies en er maar één achterliet: eindelijk kon ze toegeven aan haar gevoel en Sirius kussen. Ze voelde zich volmaakt en gelukkig.


	24. Hoofdstuk 23: Het Halloweenbal

Het heeft een hele tijd geduurd maar met grote dank aan Jade is hier dan toch het volgende hoofstuk van Blind vertrouwen :D

Veel leesplezier.

**Hoofdstuk 23: Het Halloweenbal**

Slaperig opende Nicole haar ogen. Eerst besefte ze niet waardoor ze wakker was geworden.

"En Sluipvoet, spannende nacht gehad?" vroeg James grijnzend.

Naast haar werd ook Sirius wakker en haalde zijn arm weg die daarvoor nog om haar middel had gelegen.

"Hou je kop dicht Graffel."

"Ochtendhumeur? Was de nacht niet zo goed als je had gehoopt?"

Nicole voelde dat ze rood werd. _Waarom moest James hun nu vinden? Eigenlijk hadden ze nog geluk dat het Lily niet was_. Snel stond ze op en trok haar kleren recht. Ze sommeerde haar borstel en begon de klitten uit haar haren te kammen. Sirius stond met James in de hoek van de leerlingenkamer te fluisteren.

"Ik meen het Graffel. Er is niets gebeurd," zei Sirius serieuzer dan ze hem ooit had horen doen. "We hebben alleen gezoend."

Nicole hoorde Lily en Lucinde de trap afkomen, vlug liep ze naar hen toe. Ze wilde hun liever persoonlijk inlichten over vannacht dan dat ze via allerlei roddels een verkeerd beeld zouden krijgen. Het enige probleem was dat ze niet precies wist waar ze moest beginnen.

Nicole haalde diep adem: "Hey meiden, ik moet jullie iets belangrijks vertellen. Zullen we een rondje om het meer gaan lopen?"

Met zijn drieën liepen ze langs de Grote Zaal om wat boterhamen te pakken en even later liepen ze over het natte gras rond het meer. Het zonnetje slaagde er maar niet in door het dikke wolkenpak heen te dringen. Het was echt herfstweer.

"Wat?!" riep Lily, toen Nicole was uitverteld. "Hoe kun je… waarom zou je…?" stotterde ze.

Lucinde, kalm als altijd, maakte er lang niet zo'n groot drama van als Lily, die gewoon compleet stond te walgen van het idee alleen al.

"Ik weet alleen niet zeker of ik Sirius wel kan vertrouwen," zuchtte Nicole. "Ik wil niet het zoveelste meisje op zijn lijst worden."

"Waarom denk je dat ik nog nooit heb toegestemd om een keer met Potter uit te gaan?"

De rest van de dag besteedde Nicole aan het bedenken van manieren om erachter te komen of Sirius echt iets voor haar voelde of niet. En dat was lastiger dan ze had gedacht. Als ze haar verstand moest laten spreken werd ze gedwongen haar gevoelens voor Sirius te verdringen en te vergeten. Het probleem was alleen dat haar gevoelens sterker waren dan haar gevoel voor logica.

De afgelopen jaren was er alleen wat geflirt tussen hen, het was gemakkelijk, luchtig en Nicole kon daar mee omgaan. Maar om een echte relatie met Sirius te beginnen? Zou hij zo serieus zijn? Nicole dacht aan al die keren dat de spanning tussen hun was opgelopen, zijn aanraking in het restaurant van Japan en hun gelach en gespreken toen. Ze wilde bijna volledig toegeven dat Sirius echt om haar gaf maar het bleef een beetje aan haar knagen.

---

Haar rustige avondeten werd verstoord door James die aankondigde dat zaterdag de proeftrainingen zouden zijn voor het Zwerkbalteam waar James, zoals hij heel subtiel bekend maakte, aanvoerder van zou zijn. Nicole wist dat Lucinde graag jager wilde worden in het team. Vorig jaar was ze niet door de selectie heen gekomen en vanaf toen was ze vastbesloten geweest de volgende keer wel te slagen. Ondanks dat James het team zou leiden zag ze er niet vanaf aan de proeftrainingen mee te doen. James had iedereen verboden te komen kijken maar daardoor lieten Lily en Nicole zich niet tegen houden.

Toen ze bijna bij het Zwerkbalveld waren stuiten ze echter op een onzichtbare barrière. James had er duidelijk op gereken dat iemand het stadion zou proberen binnen te sluipen.

Omdat het te koud was om aan het meer te zitten liepen ze weer naar binnen. Lily was nijdig omdat ze Lucinde graag auditie wilde zien doen, niet dat ze iets om Zwerkbal gaf, het was meer om Lucinde een steuntje in de rug te geven. Ook Nicole baalde dat ze nu langer moest wachten voor ze wist of Lucinde het nu wel gehaald had. Twee uur later kwam Lucinde de leerlingenkamer binnen gestormd.

"Het is gelukt, het is me gelukt!" gilde ze opgewonden.

Ze vertelde enthousiast over de oefeningen die ze hadden moeten doen en over de nieuwe team samenstelling. Nicole was niet verbaasd dat Sirius dit jaar weer drijver zou zijn. James en Sirius zaten vorig jaar ook samen in het team en ze waren beste vrienden. Het was zo simpel als dat, één plus één twee was.

Ondertussen kwam het Halloweenbal wel heel erg dichtbij. Op de ochtend voor het bal deed James zijn zoveelste poging Lily mee uit te vragen.

"Vooruit Potter," zuchtte Lily. "Ik geef je een kans en daarna wil ik nooit meer met je uit. Begrepen?"

James was een moment uit het veld geslagen maar vond zijn stem snel terug: "Oké, ik haal je om acht uur op bij de portretdeur."

Vlug liep hij de Grote Zaal uit om het nieuws aan Sirius te vertellen voordat Lily zich kon bedenken.

---

Nicole had meer zin in het bal dan ze wilde toegeven. Haar verstand waarschuwde haar dat Sirius haar misschien voor of zelfs tijdens het bal zomaar kon laten zitten. Haar hart won echter de strijd dus kleedde ze zich om en maakte zich klaar voor het bal. Haar jurk was zwart en liep vanuit haar middel vrij wijd uit. Omdat hij zo lang was trok Nicole gewone zwarte schoenen aan zonder hakken. Ze kon moeilijk op hakken rond gaan lopen als je niet eens kon zien waar je liep. Op het bovenstuk waren twee grote, witte bloemen geborduurd, een op haar rechterheup en de andere net onder haar linkerborst. De jurk had spaghettibandjes en liet haar rug tot haar schouderbladen bloot. Niet dat daar veel van te zien was omdat haar donkere haar eroverheen viel. Nicole droeg haar haren eigenlijk altijd los om de aandacht van haar ogen af te leiden. Omdat deze hun kleur hadden verloren en het wit nog maar moeilijk te onderscheiden was van haar oogbol riep dat bij sommige mensen schrikreacties op. Vandaag had ze extra haar best gedaan haar krullende haren goed te laten zitten omdat iedereen haar samen met Sirius zou zien en ze wilde hem niet teleurstellen.

Sirius wachtte haar op onderaan de trap van de slaapzaal samen met Remus en James. Lucinde en Evan waren alvast vooruit gegaan en James stond nog bij het portret op Lily te wachten.

"Ze is niet van plan te komen of wel?" snauwde James tegen haar.

Nicole voelde dat hij bang was, bang dat Lily met zijn gevoelens zou spelen en hem zou kwetsen terwijl zij het zelf niet eens door zou hebben omdat ze zijn gevoelens nooit serieus had genomen. Ze schonk hem een geruststellende glimlach.

"Lily breekt haar beloftes niet zomaar. Ze is een van de betrouwbaarste mensen die ik ken." zei Nicole kalm.

Op dat moment kwam Lily naar buiten gelopen in een schitterende, hemelsblauwe jurk.

"Kunnen we gaan?" vroeg ze een beetje kortaf, alsof ze alweer spijt had dat ze had toegestemd met James Potter naar het bal te gaan.

"Wow Evers, je ziet er fantastisch uit" antwoordde James grijnzend, zijn onzekere houding van daarnet was helemaal omgeslagen en hij haalde zijn hand door zijn haar.

Lily negeerde het compliment en begon richting de Noordentoren te lopen. Normaal gesproken mochten ze daar alleen komen als er Astronomie gegeven werd.

Perkamentus had speciaal voor het bal een verwarmingsspreuk over de ruimte uitgesproken zodat ze buiten konden zijn en naar de sterrenhemel konden kijken zonder letterlijk vast te vriezen. Perkamentus verwelkomde iedereen, glimlachte goedkeurend toen hij Lily en James samen zag staan al zat er nog een halve meter tussen hen en stond Lily eigenlijk dichter bij Nicole dan bij James. Perkamentus vertrok vervolgens met de boodschap dat hij rond twaalf uur weer terug zou zijn om het bal te beëindigen, tot die tijd zou er geen toezicht zijn. Zodra Perkamentus de deur achter zich had gesloten barste het gejuich los.

"Perkamentus is echt gek geworden," mompelde Lily. "Nu wordt het een grote chaos."

Plotseling werd de ruimte gevuld met muziek en gingen de lampen aan die een schemerachtig licht uitstraalden, net genoeg om een enorme dansvloer te onthullen. Lily, Nicole, Sirius en James liepen naar het barretje waar Lucinde en Evan al stonden, elk met een glas drinken in hun hand.

De chaos die iedereen verwachte bleef uit. Een paar stellen liepen de dansvloer op en begonnen te dansen. Sirius trok Nicole mee voordat ze ook maar de kans kreeg tegen te sputteren had hij zijn armen al om haar heen geslagen. Glimlachend legde ze haar armen in zijn nek en haar hoofd op zijn borst. Lucinde en Evan schuifelden vlakbij hen op de maat van de muziek., verdwaald in elkaars ogen. James probeerde Lily zover te krijgen dat ze met hem zou dansen maar die hield koppig voet bij stuk.

Hoewel niemand het haar verteld had wist Nicole zeker dat James Lily een half uur voor het einde van het bal eindelijk had overgehaald om met hem te dansen. Een minuut later had ook Sirius het gemerkt want hij vertelde het opgewonden aan Nicole.

"En Evers lijkt het niet eens zo erg te vinden," grijnsde hij.

Nicole lachte: eindelijk zou James toch krijgen wat hij wilde. Nicole was blij voor hem, hij had in de zomer na het derde jaar al bewezen dat hij niet de slechtste was. Het had alleen een hele tijd geduurd voordat Lily dat wilde zien.

Nicole sloot haar ogen weer en liet zich leiden door de muziek. Rond half een kwam Perkamentus een einde maken aan het bal en stuurde hij iedereen naar bed.

Sirius begeleidde Nicole terug naar de toren van Griffoendor. Op dat moment moest Nicole Sirius haar volledige vertrouwen geven terwijl Sirius, Sirius beleef en ze nog steeds niet zeker wist of hij het wel meende met haar.

Vlakbij het portret van de Dikke Dame stonden ze stil. Sirius begon Nicole langzaam tegen de muur aan te duwen totdat Nicole er met haar rug tegenaan stond. De stenen muur voelde buitengewoon koud aan nu haar eigen huid zo warm was. Nicole leunde met haar hoofd achterover zodat haar ogen recht op Sirius gericht waren. In tegenstelling tot wat de meeste mensen dachten konden blinden wel merken of iemand hun rechtstreeks aankeek of niet. Veel mensen durfde geen oogcontact te maken maar Nicole was van mening dat het op dat gebied niet uitmaakte of je tegen een ziende persoon sprak of niet. Ze vond het zelf ook prettig als mensen haar gewoon aankeken, hoewel ze het niet kon zien kon ze het verschil duidelijk horen als ze het niet deden. Het stelde haar gerust als iemand haar gewoon aankeek.

Zachtjes drukte Sirius zijn lippen op de hare, Nicole deed rustig haar ogen dicht en liet alle gedachten wegsijpelen, volledig genietend van het moment. De kus was zacht en aangenaam en bracht haar naar de zevende hemel.

Naast hun klonk woedend gefluister en kwam Nicole met een klap terug op aarde. Ze nam meer afstand van Sirius en richtte, net als hij, haar aandacht op de fluisterende mensen. Hoewel ze het verwacht had was het geen aangename ervaring: jaloerse meiden. De woorden waren niet te verstaan maar Nicole voelde hun blikken branden en het was duidelijk wat er door hen heen ging. Het was zo helder als glas dat ze haar niet goed genoeg vonden en misschien hadden ze daar wel gelijk in.

Nicole's zelfvertrouwen werd een moment de grond in geboord maar toen dacht ze dapper dat Sirius voor haar had gekozen en niet voor hen. Dat had hij immers niet voor niets gedaan. In gedachten verzonken was ze zich er nog maar vaag van bewust dat Sirius haar meetrok, de leerlingenkamer in.

"Waar denk je aan?" vroeg Sirius toen ze naast elkaar op de bank zaten.

"Of ik wel goed genoeg voor jouw ben," antwoordde ze eerlijk.

Sirius keek haar verbijsterd aan.

"Je bent zo'n geweldig persoon en je geeft me zo'n goed gevoel over mezelf. Ik kan niet geloven dat je echt op me zou vallen."

"Maar natuurlijk wel," zei hij verbaasd, zijn stem klonk wat harder dan normaal om zijn woorden kracht bij te zetten. "Het is eerder zo dat ik jouw niet verdien. Je bent echt fantastisch, veel beter dan die hersenloze losbollen die we op de gang tegen kwamen."

Hij wierp een kille blik naar achterkant van de portretdeur. Nicole glimlachte om het compliment en ging wat dichter tegen hem aan zitten. Even later waren ze weer verdiept in hun zoen, Nicole liet al haar onzekerheid varen en gaf zich compleet over; ze wist nu zeker dat Sirius echt iets voor haar voelde en dat dit voor geen van hen beide een spelletje was.

Volgende keer **Hoofdstuk 24: Leugens?**


End file.
